Os DescendenteS
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Deus...O que eu escrevo?Gémeos Potter. Diana e James estão entrado para Hogwarts, onde muitas coisas esperam por eles. Diana fica numa casa diferente de James e torna-se amiga de uma Malfoy. O que será que James dirá?
1. James e Diana Potter:Irmãos e rivais

** Nota da Autora : Para entender esta fic convêm ler FOR YOU, também disponivel no Fanfiction.Net. Apesar de não ser obrigatório ler a fic para perceber esta, convêm ler , para perceber certas coisas que iram acontecer no decorrer da história. Obrigadinha!!! ^^ ** Ah! Esqueci! Como o i não funciona no FF.Net o que está entre "**" é em italico, e em "^" é centrado. Ponho isto em todos os capitulos.Assim não se perdem. **  
  
^*^*^  
  
Um par de olhos esmeraldas piscou duas vezes. Olhou para o lado procurando pelo seu irmão...Só então lembrou-se de que ele havia ido para o quarto dos seus pais a meio da noite. Primeiro apareceu por ali, pedindo se podia ficar com ela, mas depois chegou a ir para o quarto dos pais...O caso, então, devia ser sério. O seu irmão nunca tinha tido aqueles pesadelos...  
  
Levantou-se demoradamente. Não tinha pressa. Para quê? Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos ruivos, pela cintura e um pouco ondulando nas pontas. Sempre amou o seu cabelo... Bem melhor do que o irmão!  
  
Deixou para trás o seu quarto todo decorando em tons de azul e branco. A grande janela estava ainda com as cortinas corridas e nem ia abri-las tão cedo. Tencionava voltar para a cama depois do café. Mas algo aconteceu para que isso não acontecesse.  
  
- OK... Vamos ver que há no frigorifico. Boa! BOLO! - era assim... A sua família apesar de bruxa sempre tinha coisas trouxas em casa. Muito úteis como no caso do frigorifico.- Boa ,boa ,boa! Adoro bolo!  
  
Quando virou as costas com uma farta fatia de bolo de chocolate encontrou aquilo que mais esperava havia duas semanas!  
  
- Chegaram!Chegaram! - pegou nas cartas e como não ligou à coruja ela própria a servir-se do bebedouro de Artemisa.  
  
Subiu as escadas com uma velocidade extrema, mas conseguiu reparar na porta encostada, do quarto do irmão. **"Como ele aguenta aquelas cores, meu Deus!?"** Entrou de rompante no quarto dos pais e começou a saltar em cima do corpo adormecido do pai.  
  
- PAI! Elas Chegaram!Chegaram!  
  
- Parabéns filha.- disse a mãe.- Mas menos excitação...  
  
- O teu irmão ainda está a dormir...  
  
- Desculpa, pai. - disse com uma cara de culpada. Ela tinha a pior  
relação com o irmão que se pode ter, mas mesmo assim, gostava muito dele.  
Afinal, partilharam o mesmo útero. Olhou para o irmão. Encolhido como um  
bebé só se via o cabelo negro como bréu e desarrumado como o seu quarto.  
  
Todos os olhares naquele quarto estavam depositados no pequeno James Potter. Diana e James era gémeos e filhos de Harry Potter com Virgínia Weasley Potter. Eram gémeos, mas muito diferentes. Eram o que se chama de gémeos diferentes. Diana tinha o cabelo ruivo, brilhante e ondulado nas pontas, como ela fazia questão de lembrar às pessoas e o irmão, por sua vez tinha o cabelo preto e rebelde. A única coisa que os dois tinham igual era a cor dos olhos: de um verde brilhante. Outra coisa que eles tinham do mais diferente era a personalidade.  
  
- Quer dizer, eu fico a estudar e tu vais para a rua brincar!!! Isso é  
coisa que se faça?  
  
- Tu ficas aqui porque queres! Só entrámos na escola para o ano e tu já  
estás a matar-te a estudar! A mim pareces-te mais com a Tia Hermione do  
que com a Mãe ou o Pai!  
  
- E se parecer?! Tens algum problema nisso?!  
  
- Não! Apenas acho fantástico como consegui passar nove meses no mesmo  
útero que tu!!!  
  
- Igualmente!És o pior irmão que uma rapariga pode ter, James Albus  
Potter!!!  
  
- Não digas esse nome! Fica horrível, sabias, Diana Gin Potter?  
  
- É bem melhor que o teu Potter! Onde já se viu chamar-se James Albus  
Potter?! Apesar de ser o nome do maior bruxo de sempre, é uma desonra  
para o seu nome , estar em ti!  
  
E por aí fora. Não conseguiam ficar 10 minutos na mesma divisão que a discussão começava. Foi por causa de uma dessas discussões que Ginny e Harry tiveram a certeza de que eles viriam a ser bruxo e bruxa.  
  
James estava a discutir com Diana que já estava vermelha de raiva. Mas quando a sua face chega ao maior e mais perigoso **status** de vermelho o caso é muito sério.  
  
- Olha lá! Estás a ficar vermelha!!! Que me vais fazer hoje?! Mandar-me  
com vaso, outra vez? Esqueceste que nunca consegue acertar??? Eu quero  
ser Seeker, sabias? Precisa de bons reflexos. E eu tenho. Consigo fugir  
de ti! O que não é muito difícil, já que não tens jeito para Chasser !!!  
Como quer entrar para a equipa de Quiddicht dos Gryffindor?!  
  
- Quem disse que quero ser Chasser?!Quero ser Beatter!!! E ainda! Quem te  
disse que eu quero ser Griffyndor?  
  
- Não quer?! Mas mesmo assim você vai calhar. O pai, a mãe, todos os  
nossos tios e as nossas tias foram de lá! Como é que quer ir para os  
Ravenclaw?!  
  
- Como sabes que eu queria ir para os Ravenclaw?! A tia Mione ia calhando  
lá, esqueceste-te? Mas espera aí... isso só está escrito no meu diário...  
Isso quer dizer que... TU LESTE!!!!!!EU MATO-TE!!!!!  
  
- Não vai conseguir me acertar.  
  
Isso era o que ele pensava já que, por detrás dele, a mesa, estava se  
levando no céu. Os seus olhos se abriram de admiração e James notou isso.  
Virou-se mas já era tarde de mais. O tampo da mesa já tinha ido contra a  
cara dele. Quando conseguiu se levantar:  
  
- SUA IDIOTA!OLHA PARA A MINHA CARA!!!  
  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Diana estava de morrer a rir. James estava com a  
marca da mesa na cara!  
  
- VAIS-ME PAGAR!  
  
James então fez o que mais surpreendeu Diana. O cadeladro que estava em cima das suas cabeças, caiu! James conseguiu esquivar-se, mas Diana não. A sua sorte foi ser bastante magra, assim o cadeladro caíu sem lhe provocar danos maiores, apenas levou com umas velas na cabeça.  
  
Depois disto partiram para a chapada até os seus pais chegarem do trabalho. O resto dá para imaginar... Ficaram os dois de castigo sem poderem sair dos seus quartos o resto do mês. Mas nenhum deles comentou o facto de Diana querer pertencer aos Ravenclaw.  
  
Deu para ver como era a vida na casa da família Potter, né? Mas voltando à hitória:  
  
James acordou meia-hora depois dos pais se terem levantado da cama. Sentou- se na cama e os seus olhos pousaram em cima do envelope que estava em coma da cama.  
  
**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts  
  
Directora: Minerva McGonaggal Ordem de Merlin ,1ª classe. Membra da Classe Honorária de Trasfiguração.  
  
Prezado Sr. James Albus Potter.**  
  
-Deus, como odeio o Albus aqui!!!  
  
**Venho por este meio informá-lo de que tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O Expresso de Hogwarts parte da Estação King's Cross no dia 1 de Setembro, às 11 horas. Aproveitamos, também para mandar uma lista dos materias necessário para o primeiro ano, no qual o Sr. irá ingressar.  
  
Os meus cumprimentos  
Severus Snape  
Vice_Director**  
  
James então levantou-se e quando ficou de pé olhou à sua volta procurando o espelho. Encontrou-o de costas virandas para a grande janela que estava no quarto dos Patriarcas da família Potter.Olhou-se  
  
O que viu não o agradou nada, mas mesmo nada. Apesar de gostar do jeito rebelde do seu cabelo não gostou dele assim. Não havia dois cabelos na mesma direcção!!! ** A Diana vai-me gozar até ao fim da semana.."** O que mais o preocupou foram as grandes olheiras, por debaixo dos seus olhos verdes. Grandes, profundas e negras... **Tenho que ir lavar a cara...**- pensou.  
  
Saiu do quarto e partiu para a primeira porta do corredor, do lado esquerdo. Entrou e fechou os olhos por um momento, habituando-se à luz. Não que entrasse muita do lado de fora, apenas os tons de vermelho e dourado reflectiam a luz. Parecia até que a duplicavam.  
  
- Feitiço da Diana, de certeza. Aquela minorca é dotada! Com nove anos já conseguia fazer um pequeno feitiço... Quem me dera...  
  
James mesmo não admitindo sentia inveja da irmã. Já conseguia fazer pequenos e médios feitiços com a maior das facilidades, e ele? Ele não conseguia fazer nada. Ela, bastava a mãe dizer o feitiço e ela fazia, apesar de ser coisa mínima, mas fazia. Ao principio ainda tentou fazer algo, mas não teve sorte. Depois chegou à conclusão que por ela ter nascido antes que ele herdara mais magia que ele...Era possível. Foi com estes pensamentos que lavou a cara e deixou-a escorrer pela cara, olhando para o espelho.  
  
- Estou horrível, eu sei...- disse, ainda olhando para o espelho. Sempre falou sozinho, mas desta vez não estava sozinho.  
  
-Ainda bem que sabes, porque estás de meter medo.- disse uma voz suave que vinha da porta da casa-de-banho.- O que se passa contigo?  
  
-Não sei Diana, não sei...- disse virando-se , a moda a ficar de frente a frente com a irmã. Era 15 segundos mais novo mas mesmo assim era mais alto que ela.  
  
Estou preocupada, sabes? Não costumas ficar com essas olheiras. O que passa? Esta era a outra face na relação de James e Diana Potter. Amigos(?!Tá gozando comigo, né?!^_^) e preocupados...  
  
Abraçaram-se assim ficaram durante uns momentos, até que Diana abriu os olhos, como se tivesse levado um choque.  
  
- O que estás a fazer? - disse ela afastando-se.  
  
- Eu?! Tu é que me abraçastes!!!!!!!!  
  
- EU?! Fostes Tu!!!  
  
- Olha minorca, não estou com cabeça para discutir contigo, ok?  
  
- Igualmente ouriço! Ah! Esqueci...- disse chegando na porta, mas não se virou para trás.- Tio Ron já chegou para vir buscar o pai, para irem para o treino, e deixou cá o Arthur. Pamela foi para a casa de uma amiga, Alicia Longbottom. Ele está na sala. Vê se dás um jeito nas olheiras.  
  
- O génio a feitiços és tu, não eu!  
  
-Pelo amor de Deus! **BLUSHIUS**. Pronto! Tens uma hora até elas voltarem, portanto vê se melhoras até lá, ok?  
  
E foi-se embora.  
  
James ainda ficou um tempo na casa-de-banho antes de partir para a sala onde o seu primo, Arthur, estava. Não eram propriamente os melhores amigos, mas quem sabe isso não muda... ( eu sei se não ou sim... Agora têm que esperar :-P)  
  
- Olá James! Tudo bem? - disse apertando a mão do primo.  
  
- Está tudo bem,Arthur. E contigo?  
  
- Também. Pamela está na casa de uma amiga: Alicia Longbottom, a mãe trabalha que é uma doida e o pai está a treinar todo o dia, portanto tenho ficado sozinho em casa. Era para ficar hoje, mas explodi com o forno, quando jogava com a varinha da Pamela e não me deixaram ficar sozinho em casa.  
  
James riu-e com gosto.  
  
- Então e a Diana? Continua a mesma de sempre, não é?  
  
-Yap. Recebemos as cartas hoje e agora tá fechada no quarto a estudar...  
  
-Ah...Tem alguma coisa para se comer? É que mal tomei o pequeno almoço!  
  
- Acho que sim. Ainda não comi nada!  
  
Foram para a cozinha e viram Ginny lançando o feitiço para a loiça lavar- se, mas era loiça demais para três pessoas...  
  
-Mãe?  
  
-Filho? Oh!Olá Arthur?Está tudo bem?  
  
-Sim.  
  
- Mãe? Tem alguma coisa que se coma?  
  
-Não..  
  
-Não?! Mas nós fomos às compras na semana passada!  
  
-Eu sei...Mas eu tenho estado com uma fome desgraçada! Mas não te preocupes que eu vou sair agora. Ficam bem?  
  
-Sim!  
  
-Muito bem. Avisa a tua irmã que eu saí. - disse Ginny desaparatando.  
  
-Boa meu! Temos a casa toda para nós! Sim, porque a minha irmã não conta. - disse James todo feliz.  
  
- Fixe!  
  
-MÃE!?!?!?MÃE?!?!?!?!MÃ... Oh! Vejo que já te animastes Ouriço.  
  
-Também acho que sim. Mas e tu?! O que fizestes?!  
  
-É! Parece que tás a sangrar...  
  
-Eu?!Não.  
  
-Então o que é isso na tua mão?  
  
Diana olhou para a sua mãe direita e abriu os olhos, assustada. Escondendo rapidamente a mão atrás das costas, Diana disse:  
  
- É tinta.  
  
-Tinta?! - disse Arthur desconfiado.  
  
-Sim, tinta.  
  
-Mas para que raios tu estás a usar tinta?!  
  
-Bem, ouriço, ao contrário do que tu pensas, eu faço outras coisas além de estudar. Se me dão linceça...  
  
James apenas encolheu os ombros e disse a Arthur para subirem para o seu quarto.  
  
Os dias passaram e James nunca mais ouviu falar na tal " tinta" de Diana. Estava na altura de irem comprar os materiais para o 1º ano na Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. 


	2. Na DiaggonAll

Nota da Autora : Para entender esta fic convêm ler FOR YOU, também disponivel no Fanfiction.Net. Apesar de não ser obrigatório ler a fic para perceber esta, convêm ler , para perceber certas coisas que iram acontecer no decorrer da história. Obrigadinha!!! ^^ ** Ah! Esqueci! Como o i não funciona no FF.Net o que está entre "**" é em italico, e em "^" é centrado. Ponho isto em todos os capitulos.Assim não se perdem. **  
  
"**OK. Vamos lá ver. Camisa branca com jeans brancas? Ou camisola branca com calças brancas?" **James estava a escolher a roupa que iria usar na sua primeira visita à Diaggon-Al.  
  
- Acho melhor tentar a minha sorte. Nossa! Que surpresa! Camisa e Jeans brancas!!! A sorte é que a mãe consegue resolver isto.  
  
Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Ao mesmo tempo Diana saiu do seu próprio quarto. James ficou esperando por ela enquanto a sua irmã se aproximava. Quando ela se postou à sua frente é que ele reparou na roupa que ela trazia: saia de ganga escura, camisa com mangas até aos cotovelos que acabavam numa pequena dobra, branca. O cabelo, que estava sempre preso, hoje estava com uma fita branca. Diana olhou para ele e sorriu:  
  
- O pai voltou a tratar da tua roupa, certo?  
  
- Yap. Nunca acerta no feitiço. É impressionante!  
  
- Deixa que eu cuido disso. - disse tirando uma varinha do seu bolso.  
  
- Voltastes a roubar-lhe a varinha?  
  
- Sim. Ele não precisa dela para jogar, pois não? Colorius.  
  
A cor da roupa apareceu e James pode ver o que tinha vestido: jeans escuras e camisa verde.  
  
- Até que estás engraçado, Ouriço.  
  
- Igualmente Minorca.  
  
Desceram as escadas e encontraram os seus pais no fundo da sala, junto à lareira. Harry continuava o mesmo. Olhos verdes, cabelos negros e desarrumados. Só tinha uma coisa diferente. A altura e os músculos. Graças a 7 anos a jogar Quiddich em Hogwarts e agora nos Chuddley Cannons Harry havia ganhado um físico de fazer inveja a qualquer pessoa(Danniel Radcliff com os músculos a notarem-se mais... GOSTEI! :-P). Ginny por sua vez estava mais gorda, devido à gravidez. É! Harry e Ginny Potter iriam ter outro filho e já haviam decidido os nomes: Lilly se fosse menina e Thiago ou Sirius se fosse menino.Com sorte saíam gémeos outra vez... ^^  
  
- Ok menino. Já sabem como funciona o Floo. Não se esqueçam de pronunciar com clareza. Não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com o vosso pai no 1º ano.  
  
- Não me lembres disso. Mas nós dois não podemos Desaparetar?  
  
- Harry... Todos nós conhecemos o teu "optimo" relacionamento com o Floo, mas eu estou grávida. Esquecestes?  
  
- Claro que não. Como era possível? - disse colocando a mãe no ventre de Ginny e lhe dando um beijo.  
  
- Ainda bem. -disse Ginny a sorrir devido à caricia do marido. - Por isso mesmo não posso Desaparetar. Pode fazer mal ao bebé.  
  
- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim preferia Desaparetar...  
  
- Já disse que NÃO!!! Muito bem crianças - disse dando um punhado de Pó de Floo a cada uma.- já sabem como funciona. Digam com clareza.  
  
Diana foi primeiro.  
  
- Acho que herdei a tua má relação com o Floo, pai.- disse Diana sacudindo o pó da saia.  
  
- Pelo menos isso...  
  
- Pai! Eu herdei os teus lindos olhos verdes. Profundos, lindos maravilhosos...  
  
- Ok, Ok! O que queres agora? - disse Harry. Conhecia bastante a filha para saber que quando ela começava com aqueles elogios era porque queria alguma coisa.  
  
- Pai! Assim ofendes-me!!! Mas já que perguntas."Hogwarts, Uma História. Versão actualizada"  
  
- Mas já lestes isso mil vezes!!! Para que queres outro livro desses???- disse James, cruzando o braços.  
  
- Tu não tens nada a haver com o que eu quero e com o que não quero Ouriço!!!  
  
- Vistes pai? Ela só herdou os teus olhos, porque o feitio é do lado Weasley mesmo... - disse James.  
  
- James! Não me provoques!!!  
  
- Eu lá te estou a provocar. Longe de mim isso...  
  
- Meninos! Parem já!!! Eu vou comprar os mantos. Vão ver da varinha do James e da Diana e vão ter comigo à Flourish & Blotts. - disse Ginny  
  
Arrastou-se o mais rápido que pode por entre a multidão deixando os outros integrantes da Família especados no meio da rua.  
  
- Muito bem. Ouviram o que a vossa mãe disse. Vamos lá.  
  
Enquanto Harry caminhava com os seus filhos atrás de si, reparou em gente conhecida Richard Davies, filho da falecida Cho Chang e de Roger Davies, com a irmã Cho. Havia recebido o nome da mãe que falecera assassinada poucos dias de ela ter nascido. Tinha a impressão que eles andavam em 3º e 1º respectivamente. Viu um rapaz loiro e alto... Teve a impressão que seria Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy... Não gostava de se lembrar deste nome...Draco Malfoy, durante a guerra havia se tornado amigo de Harry. Incrível como a influência dos nossos pais pode nos fazer tanto mal. Onde estaria a sua filha Danna? Será que ela se sentia culpada? Draco morrera a proteger os filhos. Pansy fugira com outro e ele ficou sozinho a cuidar dos filhos. Pelo que ele sabia, Thomas, tivera tempo para escapar, mas Danna ficou para trás e Draco voltou atrás para a proteger...Imaginar que conseguiria matar o pai para salvar a filha... Foi um choque para todos saberem que Draco e Lucius Malfoy havia morrido. Draco, porque se havia tornado querido entre os Membros da Ordem e Lucius porque tinha morrido nas mãos do seu único filho... Chegaram à loja do Sr. Olivanders:  
  
- Perguntava-me quando os veria Srs. Potter.  
  
James e Diana estavam sozinhos na loja, porque Harry não havia resistido e foi ver as novas Vassouras que tinham chegado.  
  
- Bem...Ah...Sim! Eu e o meu irmão viemos comprar as nossas varinhas.  
  
- Pois claro! É a única coisa que eu aqui vendo minha Senhora. - disse deixando-os sozinhos de frente para o balcão.  
  
- Muito bem... Sr. Potter! Tente esta. A seguir tentamos a Sra. Pode ser?  
  
- Claro. Se quiser pode despacha-lo primeiro.  
  
- Muito bem. Ahhh... Sr Potter... Sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe?  
  
- Claro que não! - disse Diana. - Ele não sabe nada! Acena, pá! Acena!!!  
  
James acenou, a contra gosto, e também mais valia não o ter feito... O seu aceno partiu dois vasos de rosas pretas.  
  
- Parece que não... Ok, tente esta. Definitivamente não!!!!  
  
- Concordo com o Senhor. - disse Diana levantando-se do chão. O aceno de James com esta varinha provocara-lhe uma linda queda no chão.  
  
Tiveram meia hora nisto até que James finalmente acertou. Sentiu uma leveza repentina e uma suave brisa a bater-lhe nos cabelos.  
  
- Parece que encontramos a tua varinha ouriço.  
  
- Tem razão Srta. Potter. Mas não deixa de ser curioso.  
  
- Desculpe, mas o que é curioso? - perguntou James a partilhar a sua atenção com o Senhor Olivadder e as vassouras na montra da frente.  
  
- Verá Sr Potter, o ultimo possuidor do tipo da sua varinha, deu a sua vida para salvar quem mais amou na vida. Portanto pode-se esperar que o Sr seja capaz do mesmo.  
  
- Duvido. Prezo a minha vida a cima de tudo.  
  
- Não digo que não Sr. Potter. Mas pode ser que você goste muito de alguém e não ter a noção desse amor. - disso dando um olhar de esguelha para Diana. - E quando descobrir o Sr. será capaz de fazer o que o homem que a possuiu fez: dar a vida... Muito bem! Srta. Potter é a sua vez. - disse o Sr. Olivandder na maior naturalidade. Diana aproximou-se e teve a sorte de ter sido escolhida logo pela primeira varinha. Sr. Olivander deu um grande sorriso, grande, sim, mas misterioso...  
  
- Como vamos pagar isto? - perguntou James  
  
- Roubei dinheiro ao pai...Mas como é para pagar as varinhas, fica tudo bem. Aqui tem.  
  
- Obrigada Srta. Potter. Espero que tenham um bom inicio de ano. - Obrigada e adeus. - disseram os gémeos deixando a loja.  
  
- Adeus... Boa sorte para todos. - disse o Sr. Olivandder voltando para os confins da sua famosa loja.  
  
Foram ter com o pai e juntos caminharam até à Flourish & Blotts .  
  
- A família Potter quase toda reunida. Pai, gémeos, e agora outra vez gémeos.  
  
- Hermione! Que bom ver-te outra vez! E que história é essa de gémeos?A Ginny ainda não tem a certeza - disse Harry sarcástico.  
  
-Harry!!! Olá. Ela não te disse?! Oh...Parece que estraguei a surpresa. Muito bem, Harry Potter, parabéns. Vais ter gémeos outra vez.  
  
Harry abriu os olhos e ficou branco como cal. Parecia que ia desmaiar. Ignorando-o Hermione perguntou:  
  
- E vocês? Como estão???  
  
- Vamos bem, tia Mione. - disse Diana. - Obrigada por perguntar.  
  
- Tão educada esta menina! A quem sairá? Ao pai não é de certeza....  
  
- Hermione!!! Eu sempre fui bem educado!!!  
  
- Pois, tá... Bom, vamos lá ter com os outros. Vens Harry?  
  
- Vou, né?! Não vou ficar aqui no meio da porta!  
  
- Incrível como a minha mãe mudou, não é?  
  
- Olá Pam. - disse James. Pamela ou Pam era filha de Hermione e Rony e tinha 14 anos. Herdara os cabelos ondulados e fofos de Hermione e os olhos azuis de Ron.  
  
- Olá Pamela. Mas olha lá, não estavas na Bulgária?  
  
- Sim. Mas recebi a carta e vim a correr. O meu padrinho ainda disse para eu ficar uns dias, mas não resisti. Queria ver Diaggon-Al mais uma vez. =^_^=  
  
- Fizestes mal. O Mark chegou ontem... Devias ter ficado lá com o Viktor Krum. Assim ficas sem ver o teu querido namorado.  
  
- Ele não é meu namorado, Cath!!!  
  
- Ok... Ah! Nem vos vi Potter's!!!  
  
- Nem eu Fred Weasley. - disseram os gémeos rindo.  
  
Ups! Esqueci de apresentar a Fred Weasley. Ela tem três nomes : Catarina Weasley, Cath e Fred Weasley. O ultimo nome foram os próprios gémeos que lhe haviam posto. Fred Weasley era a única filha de Fred e Angelina. Tinha 14 anos e era a copia exacta da mãe. Mas o feitio era igual ao pai em todos os sentidos, por isso os outros haviam apanhado a mania de lhe chamar Fred.  
  
- Parece que os nossos pais se lembraram de fazer a reunião de família aqui. Olhem. - e apontou para um ponto afastado na Livraria.  
  
Todos os Weasley's Potter's estavam num monte só.  
  
- Deus!!!  
  
- Bem... Acho que os graudos não se vão despachar tão cedo... E se fossemos procurar os outros?  
  
- Concordo com a Pam. Vamos  
  
James, Diana, Pam e Fred deixaram a loja e partiram na busca de encontrar os seus primos. Encontraram Percy Jr e Mariana junto à loja de Madam Malkin. Eles eram os filhos de Percy e Penelope e eram o único par de gémeos além de Diana e James. Eram ruivos, os eram olhos castanhos e tinham 16 anos.  
  
Um pouco mais adiante encontraram Shaoran e Jullie , na loja de Animais. Shaoran era filha de Charlie Weasley e de Vanessa Ling. Vanessa era descendente de mãe japonesa e pai chinês... Shaoran tinha os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e os olhos eram de cor verde. Era capitão da equipa de Quiddich dos Griffyndor e era **Seeker**. Jullie ou Ju, por sua vez era filha de Bill e Fleur e era loira e de olhos azuis piscina. Era colega de Shaoran , mas era Hufflepuff e não Griffyndor como o primo.  
  
Só faltavam Arthur e Joanne que foram encontrados numa loja de Bijuteria bruxa(hãn?!). Arhur contou-lhes que Jô o havia arrastado para ali porque só encontraram-se um ao outro. Depois foram comer um enorme gelado. Preparar baterias, dali a uma semana entravam em Hogwarts.  
  
^~*~^  
  
- Não se esqueceram de nada?! - perguntou Ginny pela milésima vez.  
  
-NÃO!  
  
A correria era total em King Cross. Estava quase na hora de embarcar e ainda não haviam entrado para o Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
- Ok... Vão lá então.  
  
- Adeus mãe, adeus pai. - disseram James e Diana depositando um beijo nas bochechas dos pais. No caso de Ginny foi mais difícil por razões obvias...(:-P)  
  
James e Diana embarcaram junto com Athur,  
  
- Vamos arranjar uma cabine Arthur? Quero contar-te sobre uma rapariga que conheci nas férias.  
  
- Espera! Não me podes ajudar com o malão? É que está muito pesado...  
  
- Não. Tu consegues fazer isso sozinha.  
  
- Mas... - James havia deixado Diana na porta com um enorme malão para trazer para dentro do Expresso.  
  
- Weasley, hãn? Ela olhou em volta à procura da origem da voz e o seu olhar bateu num rapaz alto, loiro de olhos acinzentados.  
  
- Desculpa, mas eu conheço-te? E além disso, não é Weasley e sim Potter!  
  
- Potter, hein? Então vai ser mais divertido! - sacou a varinha dos bolsos das calças e começou a dizer - Furun...  
  
- THOMAS!!! Atreve-te a fazer isso e eu chamo um prefeito!!!  
  
- Assassina?! O que tás a fazer aqui?! Ah! Não interessa. Furuncu...  
  
Mas a miúda foi mais rápida e disse: FURUNCULOS!!!  
  
- Acho que ele não vai mais incomodar-te. - disse a rapariga aproximando-se de Diana. A rapariga tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e os lábios num tom rosado.  
  
- Obrigada! Estava tão atrapalhada com o malão que nem me lembrei do que fazer!  
  
- Não tem problema. Deixa que eu ajudo-te. - disse pegando na alça do malão junto com Diana.  
  
- Mas não te preocupes. Ele é mesmo assim... Parvo...  
  
- Oh... - Diana queria perguntar porque ele a chamara de assassina, mas achou melhor que não. - Ah! Esqueci de me apresentar! Diana Potter, prazer. - disse dando a mão para a rapariga apertar. Ela olhou para a mão e depois para a cara ansiosa de Diana. Sorriu e disse apertanto a mão.  
  
- Danna.  
  
- Danna quê?  
  
- Nem queiras saber.... Bom, vamos procurar uma cabine?  
  
- Claro!!!  
  
Passaram a tarde a jogar Snap Explosivo e a conversar. Diana descobriu que aquele rapaz que a ameaçara , era na verdade, irmão dela e que pertencia a uma família bastante tradicional. Diana por sua vez ficou ainda mais curiosa porque ela não dizia nada dos pais, nem porque o irmão lhe havia chamado assassina...  
  
Quando chegaram foi suspiros de surpresa para cá e para lá. O Castelo continuava imponente apesar dos danos que sofreu durante a Segunda Guerra.  
  
- Primeiros anos! Primeiros anos!!! - ouviram uma voz a chamar. Olharam e viram. Um homem gigante com cerca de três metros de altura dirigia-se a eles. Vestia umas calças escuras com um sobretudo castanho. - PRIMEIROS ANOS!!! POR AQUI PRIMEIROS ANOS!!!  
  
Quando elas entraram para o barco e quanto mais se aproximavam do castelo, mais a suas bocas ficavam abertas de surpresa, mas nada as havia preparado para o que ira acontecer... 


	3. A Selecção

A Selecção  
  
- Muito bem alunos. - disse uma voz doce do cimo das escadas.  
  
**" Tia Hermione"** - pensaram James e Diana. Eles estavam na primeira fila com Danna e Arthur, mas parecia que Hermione não havia reconhecido o filho. Hermione tinha ido chamar os alunos, porque todos concordaram que era uma melhor visão do que Snape.  
  
- Bem vindos a Hogwarts Eu sou a Professora Granger e ensinarei Transfiguração. Existem quatro casas em Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Huflepuff e Slytherin. A vossa casa será como a vossa família enquanto aqui estiverem. As vossas boas acções darão pontos à casa e as más tirarão. No fim a casa que tiver mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas. - disse Hermione abrindo as grandes portas do Salão.  
  
- WOW!!!- exclamaram todos os alunos, menos Danna. Esta estava a lixar-se para o tecto. Queria saber era do chapéu...  
  
- Muito bem. - Disse Hermione postando-se ao lado do banco de três pernas. - Quando em chamar pelo vosso nome vocês irão sentar-se neste banco e eu colocarei o Chapéu Seleccionador na vossa cabeça.  
  
**^Há muito tempo fui criado  
  
Pelos Quatro Grandes  
Para escolher  
De quem serias aluno  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Apenas os inteligentes e  
Estudiosos queria ensinar  
Hufflepuff apenas os  
Justos e pacientes  
Queria passar o ser  
Saber  
Gruffyndor apenas os corajosos e  
Os bons de coração  
Queria guardar  
Slytherin aceitava  
Os Ambiciosos e com  
Sede de Poder  
Quem seria o teu tutor?  
Senta-te e relaxa e  
Espera que eu te o diga.**^  
  
Todo o Salão bateu palmas até que Hermione chamou:  
  
- ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!  
  
Arthur caminhou para o banco. Antes de Hermione por-lhe o Chapéu na cabeça sorriu-lhe docemente...  
  
- Outro Weasley?! Até quando irei que vos seleccionar?! GRIFFYNDOR!!!  
  
Arthur respirou aliviado e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Griffyndor, sendo recebido pela irmã e pelos primos.  
  
- Ashley Maxwell.  
  
E por aí fora... B's , C's e finalmente D's.  
  
- Danielle Rose.  
  
- Hufflepuff!!!  
  
- Danna Malfoy.  
  
Diana olhou para a amiga para lhe dizer que havia outra rapariga com o mesmo nome dela mas a sua maior surpresa foi que ELA tinha se movido para o banco.  
  
"Então foi por isso que ela não me disse o apelido dela. Mas ela não pode ser um Malfoy!"  
  
- Malfoy, hãn? Queres ir para os Slytherin?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Não?! Porquê?!  
  
- Não me quero tornar "naquilo" em que toda a minha família se tornou.  
  
- O teu pai não...Mas esquece... És parecida demais com o lado mau dele. SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
A mesa dos Slytherin explodiu em palmas. Estavam contentes por terem mais um Malfoy na casa. Mas Diana reparou que a amiga dirigia-se para a mesa de cabeça baixa.  
  
-Diana Potter!!!  
  
Diana caminhou assustada para o banco. Sentou-se e recebeu o chapéu na cabeça.  
  
- Potter! Há quanto tempo que não vejo um!!! Hummm... Tás complicada. Fazes- me lembrar o teu pai... GRIFFYNDOR!!! - Não... - disse Diana derrotada, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa dos Griffyndor  
  
E's , F's, I's e J's  
  
- James Potter!!!  
  
Mal o chapéu tocou na cabeça de James gritou : GRIFFYNDOR  
  
A Lista de Alunos havia acabado e Hermione preparava-se para ir arrumar o Chapéu quando:  
  
- Tragam a Malfoy e a Potter.  
  
Todo o Salão calou-se num silêncio cortante. Hermione e a nova directora : Minerva McGonnagal trocaram olhares preocupados e não era para menos. O Chapéu só falava quando cantava a Canção e para dizer as casas dos Alunos.  
  
- Estão surdos?!?! Já disse para me trazerem a Malfoy e a Potter! Quero ter a certeza se as pus na casa certa.  
  
Agora sim as coisas estavam esquesitas. O Chapéu nunca voltou atrás na sua escolha. Mas McGonnagal relaxou, apoiou o queixo nas suas mãos entrelaçadas e disse, sorrindo:  
  
- Potter e Malfoy, não ouviram o Chapéu? Venham para cá de forma a poder iniciar o ano.  
  
Diana fintou Danna e Danna a Diana. Levantaram-se dos seus acentos e dirigiram-se ao pedastal onde se encontrava a mesa dos Professores, os próprios Professores e é claro, o Chapéu no seu banco de três pernas. Quando chegaram lá sorriram uma para a outra e viraram-se , de forma a ficar de frente para o Chapéu. Elas sentiam todos os olhares do Salão nos seus corpos de 11 anos. E acreditem. Não se sentiam nada felizes com isso.  
  
- Malfoy!  
  
Danna sentou-se e fechou os olhos, para não ter que ver o Salão todo com os olhos em cima de si. Não se ouvia nem uma única mosca e isso não era nada bom.  
  
- Tens a certeza? - Danna ouviu o Chapéu a falar consigo outra vez.  
  
- De ficar nos Ravenclaw? Tenho.  
  
- Porquê?!  
  
- Não me quero tornar naquilo que a minha família se tornou. Eu sei que apesar de ele ter morrido que ainda há pessoas fieis a ele.  
  
- Mas o teu pai não.  
  
- Eu sei! - Danna nem deixou-o acabar a frase. - Mas ele morreu não foi? Morreu para me proteger do meu avô. Não me quero tornar no meu irmão, frio e que me chama de assassina. Nem na minha mãe maldita, que por ele não se ter virado o deixou.  
  
- Mas tu sabes que o teu pai virou Slytherin, não sabes? Podes descobrir muitas coisas sobre ele lá.  
  
- O meu pai nunca foi Slytherin. - neste momento a boca de Danna mexia-se, mas não saía qualquer som da sua boca.  
  
- Huuuummmm. Não queres ser dos Slytherin hãn? De certeza?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Muito bem.RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
A mesa dos Ravenclaw ainda demorou um bocado para demonstrar qualquer reacção. Só quando Hermione tirou o Chapéu da cabeça de Danna é que começaram bater palmas. E que palmas! Estavam emocionados com o que Danna havia falado.  
  
- Potter!!!  
  
Diana sentou-se e esperou que o chapéu fala-se.  
  
- Muito bem Potter. E tu? Porque os Ravenclaw?  
  
- Por duas razões. Primeiro, não me identifico com os Griffyndor e a segunda. Acabastes de a sortear para os Ravenclaw.  
  
Neste momento os olhos de Danna abriram-se de espanto. Antes estava a pensar o quão estava com fome, mas agora, estava com o pensamento vidrado na ruivita.  
  
- Malfoy?! Porquê?!  
  
- Porque ela é minha amiga.  
  
- Amiga?!  
  
- Sim. Ela fez o que o meu irmão deveria ter feito. O papel de um verdadeiro irmão não é o que o James faz, mas sim o que a Danna fez. Em vez de me ajudar, preferiu ir falar para uma cabine da Mariah Jones com o meu primo.  
  
Quando ela disse isto, Arthur olhou para a mãe que lhe dirigia um olhar tipo : "** Logo preciso de ter uma conversa contigo. **" Olhou também para a prima debaixo do chapéu...Começou a gostar cada vez menos da miúda.  
  
-Mais alguma razão?  
  
-Sim. Também porquê.... - silêncio... O Chapéu parecia estar a ouvir as palavras de Diana, mas o resto do Salão não. Expecto umas sombras junto da porta do Salão.  
  
- Acham que fazemos bem? - perguntou uma. Era alto, bom porte físico e com umas mechas de cabelo caídas sobre os olhos. Uma cicatriz em forma de duas faíscas cruzadas morava na sua mão e peito.  
  
- Não sei... - disse outra ao lado da de cicatriz. Era igualmente alto, cabelo pelos ombros presos num rabo de cavalo e uma enorme cicatriz ultrapassava a bochecha esquerda.  
  
- Eu tenho medo... O depoimento da Diana só piorou as coisas... Mas mesmo assim! E se lhes acontece alguma coisa?! - disse outra sombra agarrando no braço do de rabo-de-cavalo. Esta era mulher, alta, mas mais baixa do que as últimas duas e de cabelos pela cintura, levemente ondulados.  
  
- Não vai acontecer nada Sam. - disse a de cicatriz.  
  
- Como podes ter a certeza???  
  
A sombra de rabo de cavalo olhou para Sam e depois voltou a olhar para Diana. Sorriu quando esta cumpriu o seu desejo: ser Ravenclaw  
  
RAVENCALW!!!  
  
A sombra sorriu e disse:  
  
- Confia no Danniel. Não vai acontecer nada com elas. Temos que ir. Já cumprimos o nosso dever: não as deixar falar. Isso sim iria piorar muito as coisas.  
  
- Pena que o Mickael e a Marie não puderam vir, não é? O Wolf não quis vir... Perderam a Selecção. Iriam ficar orgulhosos...  
  
- Quem é que os mandou entrarem nos sonhos sem permissão?! - falou Danniel desaparecendo.  
  
A de rabo-de-cavalo também foi, mas Sam ainda ficou um tempo, vendo Diana festejando junto de Danna. Depois voltou o seu olhar a mesa dos Griffyndor, junto dos outros Weasley's e Potter. Sorriu e disse:  
  
- Boa sorte Descendentes... - desapareceu.  
  
- Que foi, Di/James? - perguntaram Arthur e Danna reparando no calafrio de James/Diana.  
  
- Nada, Dan/Arthur... - disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
James e Diana levantaram as cabeças e os seus olhares encontraram-se. Diana sorriu, mas James fechou a cara e deitou-lhe um olhar livre de qualquer emoção. Arthur seguiu o olhar do amigo e reparou que estava em Diana. Deitou-lhe igualmente um olhar frio, para ela e para Danna, que sentindo o olhar, deitou-lhe um ainda pior. Capaz de congelar ainda mais um iceberg. Arthur baixou a cabeça, sob o olhar de Danna e esta sorriu. Ser tão igual ao pai até que tinha as suas vantagens...  
  
Quando o jantar acabou elas dirigiram-se com o resto dos Ravenclaw e Griffyndor para o mesmo corredor. Quando se separaram, Diana ainda tentou dar mais um olhar no irmão, mas este não correspondeu.  
  
- Asa de Águia. - falou a monitora, Alicia LongBottom, em frente a uma armadura.  
  
Todos os novos alunos ficaram maravilhados com a sala. Tinha a forma de um quadrado e tinha pequenos puff's aqui e acolá, castanhos. Em cima da lareira tinha um quadro de Rowena Ravenclaw, pelo o que dizia na barra de ouro na moldura. Sorriu-lhes e fez uma vénia.  
  
As paredes eram forradas com tapeçarias contando a história de Hogwarts desde a sua Fundação até ao fim da 2ª guerra. Ao lado do quadro de avisos, estava uma pequena moldura. Diana forçou a vista e conseguiu ler : ** Quadro de honra** Depois deitava uma olhada. Danna bocejou enquanto Alicia explicava que os dormitórios do 1º ano feminino eram na primeira porta à direita e dos rapazes era na primeira à esquerda.  
  
- Qual é a graça?! - perguntou Danna quando o resto da turma a olhou a rir. Até Alicia se riu.  
  
Depois das explicações, Diana achou melhor irem dormir. Quando chegaram ao quarto repararam que não estavam sozinhas. Uma menina de cabelos pretos e de olhos castanhos, um pouco puxados estava sentada numa cama, fazendo pequenas festas nos cobertores.  
  
- Olá. - disse Danna.  
  
A miúda deve ter-se assustado, porque deu um pequeno salto e colocou uma mão em cima do peito.  
  
- Queres matar-me Malfoy?  
  
- Não. - disse Danna acompanhando o sorriso da menina.  
  
- Cho Davies, prazer. - disse levantando-se e dando a mão a Danna.  
  
- Danna Malfoy. - disse apertando a mão.  
  
- Diana Potter.  
  
- São tão parecidos os vossos nomes: Diana e Danna.  
  
- EU MATO-VOS SPEED!!! PODEM CONSIDERAR-SE MORTOS!!! - uma voz gritou e a seguir entrou uma menina ensopada de cabelos pretos, lisos com madeixas roxas e de olhos azuis.  
  
- Oi!!! Tudo bem?! Mariza McKinley, prazer! - disse apertando as mãos das outras freneticamente.  
  
- Diana Potter.  
  
- Danna Malfoy.  
  
- Cho Davies.  
  
- Mas que raios se passou ali fora? - perguntou Diana passando uma toalha da casa-de-banho a Mariza.  
  
- Obrigada. Gémeos John e Joshua Speed. Nunca confiem neles. Mandaram-me com um balão de água à cara.  
  
Ninguém fez um esforço para disfarçar o riso.  
  
- Sabem? Parecem-se com os meus tios.  
  
- Os teus tios?! - perguntou Mariza parando de secar os cabelos.  
  
- Sim. Fred e George Weasley.  
  
- Estás a gozar comigo?!  
  
- Nã..- mas já era tarde demais. Ela já estava a bater na porta da frente com bastante força.  
  
- ABRAM SPEED'S!!! VOCÊS NÃO ME FOGEM!!! SE NÃO VIEREM AGORA EU TRATO DE VOCÊS AMANHÃ!!! FICAM AVISADOS!!!VENHAM CÁ SEUS pppppiiiiiiii!!!  
  
- O que se passa com ela? - perguntou uma nova voz.  
  
Diana e Lda. olharam para a origem da voz e viram uma menina de cabelos castanhos bastantes claros e olhos escuros.  
  
- Carolina Black. Prazer.  
  
Black?BLACK?! **Mas esse não era o nome do padrinho do meu pai?** Mas iria perguntar isso no dia seguinte.  
  
- Vêm ou não? Eles não vão sair tão cedo... - disse Mariza do interior do dormitório. - QUEM ÉS TU?!  
  
- Carolina Black.  
  
- Mariza McKinley. - disse apertando a mãe de Carolina com frenesim.  
  
- Ela é sempre assim. Habitua-te.- disse Cho sussurrando no ouvido de Carolina.  
  
- Vocês já viram o Richard Davies???  
  
- Já. É meu irmão.  
  
Danna bocejou. Todas se riram. Carolina disse então que era melhor entrarem na cama. Diana ficou com a 1ª da esquerda da porta, Danna ficou ao lado de Diana, Cho foi muito clara. Queria a 1ª à direita da porta. Carolina ficou ao lado de Cho e Mariza entre Danna e Carolina.  
  
Depois de se deitar Diana ainda ficou a pensar no quão feliz estava. Tinha realizado os seus maiores sonhos : estudar em Hogwarts, ser Ravenclaw e ter amigas. Antes era complicado, pois não saía muito de casa e quando saía o seu irmão a embaraçava e acabava por vir para casa a chorar.  
  
Mas depois vieram outros pensamentos na sua cabeça ruiva. Primeiro pensou no olhar frio que o seu irmão e primo lhe havia lançado no jantar. Depois pensou na reacção dos seus pais quando soubessem que fora parar nos Ravenclaw e que era amiga de uma Malfoy. Apesar de os seus pais terem falado que Draco Malfoy tinha virado para o Lado Bom da Força (ehehehe...Star Wars...ehehehehe^^) não deixava de ser Malfoy. Mas Danna e Draco eram Danna e Draco e não Lúcius e Rupert Malfoy. Não tinha nada a haver. Depois ainda pensou no calafrio. Ela sabia que não era um calafrio. Era outra coisa. Mas o quê?  
  
Por sua vez Danna estava a pensar. Tinha sido tirado dos Slytherin!!! E depois naquele rapaz que lhe deitou um olhar tão frio... Nem o conhecia e mesmo assim... e depois não se deixava de perguntar  
  
**"Será que o meu pai está orgulhoso de mim?"**  
  
Nem ela sabia o quão orgulhoso ele já estava e ainda estaria mais, quando ela e os outros descobrissem do que o verdadeiro Malfoy é capaz....  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ** NA: Oias!!! Estão a gostar da fic?! Espero que sim!!^^ Mandem as rewies assim que poderem, por favor!!! Quero ter mais que duas!!! Imploro!!! Bom... O próximo cap vai ser centrado mais no James e na nova turma Griffyndor...Muita coisa ainda está por acontecer... ME AGUARDEM!!!!!!!!!!** 


	4. O 1º Dia de Aulas

A Nova Turma Griffyndor  
  
- Como ela foi capaz de fazer aquilo?! - perguntava James ao seu primo. Estavam dirigindo-se à Sala Comunal do Griffyndor, sendo guiados pelo monitor, Shaoran Weasley.  
  
- Não sei não...  
  
- Ela não sabe que vocês a ouviram. - disse uma voz junto do ouvido de James e Arthur.  
  
- Henry?! - Henry era um rapaz que tinham conhecido no Jantar. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos castanhos. - Como podes ter a certeza disso?  
  
- A minha mãe contou-me. Quando estamos a ser seleccionados o Chapéu gosta de meter conversa connosco de vez em quando. E quando falamos com ele temos a sensação que ninguém nos está a ouvir, só o Chapéu... Um pouco confuso na verdade...É uma forma que ele tem de nos Seleccionar para a equipa certa.  
  
- Mas mesmo assim! ** "O papel de um verdadeiro irmão não é o que o James faz, mas sim o que a Danna fez."** - disse James imitando a voz da irmã. - Desde quando se diz isso do próprio irmão???  
  
- Admite, James! Nunca fostes muito próximo da Diana.  
  
- Isso é verdade Arthur... Mas tínhamos os nossos momentos. - disse James lembrando-se do episódio do abraço na casa-de-banho.  
  
- Não sei quanto a vocês... - disse Arthur , dirigindo-se a Henry e a James. - Mas eu estou a achar a minha irmã muito próxima da Fred... Vocês não acham?  
  
- Agora que falas nisso acho que sim...  
  
James olhou para Fred e Pamela mais à frente. Estavam a falar ao ouvido uma da outra e as raras vezes em que não o faziam falavam com um grupo de raparigas mais à frente e riam-se.  
  
- Disseram-me que elas estão a queres formar um novo grupo de Marotos. A marotagem em Hogwarts vai subir...  
  
- Se elas forem como os antigos marotos, como o meu avô me disse, até o Peeves terá medo delas... Estou a ficar com arrepios...  
  
- Sir Cadogan não presta. - disse Shaoran. Ele ainda se ria da passe. Dama Gorda tinha-a escolhido desde que Sir Cadogan tinha entrado no seu quadro para a espiar... Ele tinha visto. Cena hilária.  
  
A sala dos Griffyndor continuava a mesma desde que Harry e Lda. tinham estado ali pela ultima vez.  
  
- Bom... - disse Shaoran virando-se e afastando mexas de cabelos de frente dos seus olhos, causando supiros. Mas Arthur e James sabiam a quem o coração do primo estava destinado - Bem vindos à sala dos Griffyndor. É aqui que onde passaram os vossos serões e farão os vossos TPSC(Trabalhos Para a Sala Comum.). Os vossos dormitórios serão no primeiro andar. Raparigas na direita e rapazes na esquerda. Espero que consigam tirar proveito disso. - Shaoran deu um sorriso malicioso... E foi-se juntar aos amigos.  
  
James , Arthur e Henry ainda ficaram um pouco na Sala Comum. James ainda viu o quadro de honra. O seu pai, os seus tios, e o seu avô estavam lá. Ficou bastante orgulhoso por pertencer à mesma casa de quem ele mais gostava. A sua família. Só a Weasley é que quis acabar com a tradição de família... Maldita Weasley. - era assim que tratava a irmã quando estava zangado com ela. Era Potter, mas ele tratava-a por Weasley, porque é bem parecida com a mãe.  
  
- Bom... Não é melhor irmos? - perguntou Henry a James e Arthur.  
  
- É... Anda James. Vamos.  
  
- Ok. Vamos.  
  
Entraram para a primeira porta à esquerda. Ficaram lá durante um tempo, a falar de coisas desinteressantes, até que entrou um novo rapaz no quarto, vindo da casa-de-banho. Tinha uma marca vermelha na face esquerda, que se parecia demasiado com uma mão...  
  
- Olá. Peter Jones. - disse dando a mão para James, Arthur e Henry.  
  
- Henry Hunting.  
  
- Arthur Weasley.  
  
- James Potter. - verdes encararam verdes. Sem saber o porquê o ele odiou aqueles olhos. Tinham um brilho esquesito... Como se um sorriso de superioridade ali vivesse...  
  
- Potter. Vou precisar da minha mão. - disse tentando tirar a mão do aperto de James.  
  
- Não me parece. Tens outra bem aí. - disse apontando com a cara para a face esquerda de Peter.  
  
Arthur não conseguiram disfarçar o riso, o que provocou um vermelhão a face de Peter. James tinha a certeza que era de raiva. Ele também não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso que surgiu no canto da boca.  
  
- De quê vocês andam a rir?  
  
- Hum... Quem és tu? - perguntou Peter, conseguindo desvencilhar-se do aparto de mão de James.  
  
- William Oxford. Prazer.  
  
- Peter Jones.  
  
- James Potter.  
  
- Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Henry Hunting.  
  
- Meu!!! O que foi isso na tua cara?! - perguntou William.  
  
- Ah, isto?! Ah... Não é nada. - disse pondo uma mão em cima da face.- Segredo.  
  
- Bom... Se o dizes... Ah! Potter. Que cena foi aquela na Selecção? A tua irmã disse umas coisas danadas. - Eu sei...  
  
- Ele tá muito chateado com isso... Mas se querem saber, ele nunca foi muito próximo da irmã.  
  
- Mas eu já vos disse Henry! Tivemos os nossos momentos. Afinal ela é minha irmã!!! Passei nove meses no mesmo útero que ela.  
  
- Mas isso não quer dizer nada...  
  
- Eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Tenho um par de irmãos gémeos. - começou Peter. - Já acabaram Hogwarts. Não se podem ver à frente que é maldição na certa.  
  
Todos se riram. A seguir escolheram as camas. James ficou com a cama de Harry, Arthur com a de Ron, Henry com a de Neville, William com a cama de Dean e Peter com a de Finnigan.  
  
*  
  
Ela corria desesperada pelos corredores vazios. Tinha que o encontrar... Corria com tal velocidade que chegou a tropeçar nos seus próprios pés uma vez ou outra. Encontrou-o. Sorriu ao aproximar-se dele e a visão que queria ver apareceu. Eles estavam bem... Que bom.  
  
- **Portius** - murmurou.  
  
Um portal negro surgira à sua frente. Com um passe de magia ela elevou o objecto e fez com que ele passasse pelo portal.  
  
- Agora é esperar que ela o encontre.  
  
* - HEI!!! Acordem!!!  
  
- Humm... Só mais 5 minutos mãe.  
  
- DIANA!!!!!ACORDA!!!!  
  
- AH!!!Quem?!Quando?!Como?!  
  
Mariza sorriu ao olhar para o cabelo super despenteado da amiga. Olhou para o lado e viu Danna levantando-se, Carol saindo da casa-de-banho e Cho entrando para lá. Estavam todas para se arrumar enquanto ela já estava mais que pronta.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Ainda só são 9 da manhã... - resmungou Diana, puxando os lençóis para cima de si.  
  
Mas Mariza não permitiu que ela sequer fechasse novamente os olhos.  
  
- Tens que te levantar, Di. Queres perder as aulas?  
  
- Cala-te Iza. Todas nós sabemos que tu queres ir mais cedo para ver se apanhas os Speed's.  
  
- E se for, Cho? Eles têm que pagar por isso.  
  
- Mas, além disso, eles não vão sair enquanto não tiverem a certeza que TU saístes.  
  
- Eheheheh. - riu Mariza esfregando as mãos uma na outra e dando um olhar malévolo nas suas amigas.  
  
- Eu vou sair. Vou, mas é esperar por eles escondida atrás da armadura.  
  
Cho e Carol abanaram as cabeças em sinal de desaprovação.  
  
- Esse é o plano mais estúpido que alguma vez ouvi. Pelo que sei a família Speed é bastante inteligente. Devem apanhar o teu plano a quilómetros de distância. - disse Danna abanando Diana com força.  
  
- DEIXEI-ME DORMIR!!!!!!!! - gritou Diana com uma força que Danna deu um salto para trás.  
  
- Ok, Ok. - disse virando as costas.  
  
- Agora já não vale a pena. Já me acordaram mesmo. - disse levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se para a casa-de-banho.  
  
Cho, Carol, Mariza e Danna ficaram: O.o  
  
Diana saiu com a maior das naturalidades e disse :  
  
- Não estavam com pressa? Vamos.  
  
As outras não tiveram remédio se não seguirem a rapariga que já havia saído do quarto.  
  
*  
  
James já estava sentando à mesa dos Griffyndor, tomando o pequeno-almoço, quando viu a irmã entrar para o Salão Principal. Estava com mais três raparigas: Danna Malfoy, essa ele reconheceria à distância graças ao cabelo platinado, uma de cabelos negros, lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos um pouco puxados e castanhos. Depois, vinha uma de cabelos castanhos muito claros e de olhos azuis escuros.  
  
Diana ainda lhe lançou um olhar mas ele fingiu que não viu. Mas não podia fingir que não viu o olhar que a loira tinha mandado para o seu primo, que estava ao lado.  
  
- Parece que a Malfoy anda a reparar em ti. - disse a Arthur.  
  
- Não está. Ela estava tentando ver o porquê de eu lhe ter mandado aquele olhar ontem.  
  
- Como sabes disso?  
  
- Sei lá. Apenas sei. - disse virando-se e começando a falar com Henry e William. James apenas encolheu os ombros e virou a sua atenção para os ovos na sua frente.  
  
Naquele momento duas sombras trocaram olhares e iam para desaparecer quando um barulho vindo da porta chamou a sua atenção junto com a de todo o Salão.  
  
* Quando entrou para o Salão, Diana ainda lançou um olhar para o irmão, ao qual não foi respondido, mas mesmo assim sabia que ele sabia que ela tinha olhado para ele.  
  
- Danna, para onde estás a olhar??? - perguntou Cho ao ver que Danna olhava para a mesa dos Griffyndor. Carol e Diana seguiram o olhar da loira e viram que esta estava a olhar para Arthur Weasley. Olharam uma para a outra e deram sorrisos cúmplices.  
  
- Pró ruivo. - disse apontando com a cabeça para Arthur.  
  
- O que ele te fez para lhe lançares o tão famoso olhar Malfoy?  
  
- Uma coisa esquisita, Carol. Não conheço o rapaz de lado nenhum e mesmo assim ele lançou-me um olhar tão frio ontem no jantar... Foi esquisito.  
  
- Sei... - disse Cho.  
  
Sentaram-se calmamente nas suas cadeiras na mesa Ravenclaw, quando um grito chamou-lhes a atenção.  
  
- MCKENSY!!! - gritou um rapaz atrás de Mariza. Diana imaginou que fosse John ou Joshua Speed, não tinha a certeza.  
  
Mariza entrava no salão com um olhar triunfante, com os gémeos atrás de si.  
  
- Meu Deus!!! O que lhes fizeste?! - perguntou Carol levantando-se junto com as outras.  
  
- Oh, nada em especial...  
  
- Nada em especial?! Isso é nada em especial?! Imagina o que será o especial. - disse Cho rindo da cara dos gémeos. Os cabelos negros como a noite tornaram-se rosa e os seus narizes, antes brancos, tornaram-se vermelhos vivo. E para melhorar eles estavam completamente vermelhos da vergonha.  
  
- Aproveitei para treinar.  
  
- Treinar?! - perguntaram as quatro juntas.  
  
- Sim. Não sei se sabem, mas os McKensy sempre tiveram uma queda para as partidas. Quando fiz anos o meu avô ofereceu-me um livro de feitiços próprios para partidas. E nele estava o feitiço milagroso que lhes fez isto. - disse afastando-se e esticando os braços na direcção dos jovens.  
  
- E quanto tempo vamos ficar assim, McKensy?  
  
- Depende.  
  
- Do quê?  
  
- Speed... Este feitiço só pode perder o feitiço quando quem o lançou, ou seja, EU, quiser. E como tu e o teu irmão portaram-se muito mal ontem...Acho que vos vou deixar assim até ao fim do dia. - explicou Mariza, brincando com uma das suas madeixas roxas.  
  
- NÃO!!!!! - gritaram os gémeos, ajoelhando-se no chão com os braços no ar. Viraram-se para Mariza: - McKensy, por favor não!!!!  
  
- Que tivessem pensando nisso antes. - disse Mariza sentando-se e começando a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço na maior tranquilidade.  
  
*  
  
- Estás a gozar!!! Ela fez isso?!  
  
- Hum, hum... - acentiu a rapariga.  
  
- Sam... É impossível. E a McGonaggal?  
  
- Bom, Danniel... Ela riu-se.  
  
- Meu Deus...  
  
- Outra coisa Danniel...  
  
- Diz, Joseph. Que foi?  
  
- Ela conseguiu.  
  
- O QUÊ?!  
  
- É. Tens que ter cuidado. A tua Protegida não o pode encontrar. Se o encontrar, já sabes...  
  
- Eu sei... Mas mesmo assim não era mau que ela o encontrasse. Ela quase não se lembra quase de mim.  
  
- Ela lembra-se sim. Aqui. - falou Sam pondo a sua mão no peito de Danniel. - O que tu fizestes por ela não se esquece.  
  
*  
  
James e Lda. estavam encaminhando-se para a primeira aula do dia : DCAT. Severus Snape havia conseguido, finalmente o posto que ele almejara toda a sua vida, além de que era Vice-Director de Hogwarts.  
  
O seu aspecto continuava o mesmo. Pele pálida, o nariz grande de mais e os seus cabelos, antes negros, estavam grisalhos, mas mantinham o aspecto seboso de antes.  
  
Quando a porta se fechou atrás do ultimo aluno, Snape começou a chamada.  
  
- Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Aqui. - disse Arthur pondo o braço no ar.  
  
- Espero que seja mais inteligente que seu pai. A sua mãe era muito inteligente...Mas era meio despaçarada. Cho Davies  
  
- Aqui. - provavelmente é uma das raparigas dos Griffyndor.  
  
- Carolina Black.  
  
- Aqui.  
  
- Danna Malfoy.  
  
- Aqui.  
  
A aula seria com os Ravenclaw e James não sabia. Também...Não tinha visto nenhum Ravenclaw quando ele chegou. Olhou para trás e viu Danna Malfoy junto com a sua irmã. Atrás destas estavam a menina de olhos azuis escuros e a de olhos puxados. James levou um susto ao ver que a menina de madeixas roxas estava mesmo atrás de si.  
  
- Malfoy?! O que uma Malfoy está fazendo nos Ravenclaw??? Essa não é casa de Malfoy's.  
  
- Se calhar, Professor Snape, o Chapéu viu que eu merecia estar nos Ravenclaw. - Danna ripostou.  
  
- Eu vi a sua Selecção. Parou nos Slytherin na primeira vez. O que fez para o Chapéu mudar de opinião?  
  
- Ele pensou melhor.  
  
- Muito bem... Vamos ver se o afastamento das suas origens não lhe fez mal. Diana Potter.  
  
- Aqui.  
  
Diana viu que ele queria dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas não o fez. Em fez disso chamou o próximo aluno.  
  
- Elijah Smith.  
  
- Aqui.  
  
Por aí fora.  
  
- Jonh e Joshua Speed. MEU DEUS!!! O QUE VOS ACONTECEU?!?!?!  
  
- Foi ela Professor. - disse Joshua ( ou será Johh?), apontando para Mariza.  
  
- McKinley?! O que você fez aos seus colegas?!  
  
- Vingança, Sr. Professor.  
  
- Finite Icantantem. - mas infelizmente o feitiço não perdeu o efeito.  
  
- Não vale a pena, Professor. Só eu posso tirar o feitiço.  
  
- Então... Se não há mais nada a fazer, comecemos a aula.  
  
Mariza deu um olhar vitorioso para os gémeos, que por sua vez deitaram olhos cheios de remorso para cima dela.  
  
A aula correu normal. Snape tirou 50 pontos de Griffyndor por James ter mandado uma "boca" à irmã. Coisa inofensiva na verdade, mas sabem como é o Snape, não é? :-P  
  
Depois desta aula Griffyndor e Ravenclaw separaram-se. Griffyndor partiu Feitiços e Ravenclaw para Poções .  
  
*  
  
- Muito bem, alunos, girar e apontar. - o velho Professor Flitchwik ainda continuava a ter as aulas de Feitiços e Encantamentos nas suas pequenas mãos. - Wingardium Leviosa. - Wingardium Leviosa. - disseram todos os alunos numa só voz.  
  
Ninguém conseguiu fazer a pequena pluma levitar, e por causa disso as suas caras tomaram expressões desanimadas.  
  
- Não se preocupem. Quase ninguém conseguiu fazer este feitiço na primeira tentativa. Apenas Hermione Granger o conseguiu.  
  
James notou que Arthur inchou o seu peito em orgulho. Não deixou de sorrir também.  
  
*  
  
Diana e as suas colegas olharam assustadas para a sua professora de Poções. Os seus cabelos eram de uma cor preta... Mas parecia ser azul (para verem mais ou menos como é vejam a cor dos cabelos do Eriol, de CCS ). Os seus olhos eram pretos, pretos como o bréu. Estava vestida com uma túnica cinzenta escura e o seu manto era preto. " Imagem obscura..."  
  
- Muito bem alunos. Sou a Professora Lyra Angel e ensinarei Poções para vocês. Não tenho favoritos... E mesmo que tivesse não os iria favorecer, porque, não sou como o antigo Professor, Severus Snape, que favorecia os Slytherin e maltratava os Griffyndor. As poções são uma arte muito antiga... Há poções que podem tornar-vos famosos, há outras para vos por invisíveis e até salvar-vos da morte, mesmo que ela esteja a apenas 2 segundos de distância...  
  
Danna mexeu-se na cadeira , inriquienta, e Diana notou isso. Sabia que ela não tinha pai, nem mãe e que vivia num orfanato com o irmão. Seriam as más lembranças que a tinham feito com que ela se mexesse tanto na cadeira?  
  
Danna apanhou o olhar da Professora Lyra olhando para ela. A Professora deu um sorriso, mas Danna em vez de retribuir, deitou um olhar frio. Tinha percebido que aquele **"Pode salvar-vos da morte"** fora direccionado para ela. Pensaria a professora Lyra que ela também era uma assassina, como o seu irmão pensava?  
  
Depois veio o almoço. Os Ravenclaw e os Griffyndor encontraram-se no caminho, e o 1º ano feminino deu um empurrão "**sem-querer**" que deitou James, Arthur, Henry para o chão. Carolina, por sua vez parecia que estava a pontos de explodir por estar de frente com Peter Jones.  
  
- Olha se não são as meninas espertas! O que as Madames vão fazer ao Salão? Não deviam estar na biblioteca?  
  
- Talvez Weasley. - disse Danna. - Mas vocês é que não deviam ir para o Salão...  
  
- Nós? Porquê Weasley?!  
  
- Porque, sempre ouvi dizer que todos os Griffyndor comiam de uma maneira...  
  
- Danna... Isso não é verdade. Os meus pais são muito civilizados na mesa. - disse Diana ao ouvido da amiga.  
  
- Aliás... Uma das poucas recordações que tenho da minha mãe é ele a dizer- me que Ronald Weasley comia que se fartava...Além de que tinha os pés muito grandes  
  
- Ao menos eu ainda tenho pais, Malfoy. - disse Arthur. - Podem ter pés grandes ou até serem muito rígidos comigo e com a minha irmã, mas tenho. Não sou como os novos Malfoy's nesta escola. Sem pai, porque morreu para **me** proteger, nem mãe que nos abandonou.  
  
Arthur recebeu várias felicitações dos colegas. Os outros paravam para ver as briga entre Ravenclaw e Griffyndor. Nunca tinham se dado mal. Teria alguma coisa a haver com Diana Potter ter ficado lá?  
  
- Repete isso, Weasley... - disse Danna cuspindo o nome do miúdo.  
  
- **Sem pai, porque morreu para me proteger, nem mãe que nos abandonou.**  
  
- Repete... - pediu Danna com os seus olhos a brilharem. Arthur engoliu em seco ao ver que os olhos azuis acinzentados da rapariga na sua frente brilhavam muito... Sorriu. Notou que queria chorar, mas era contra a tradição Malfoy chorar...  
  
- **Sem pai, porque morreu para me proteger, nem mãe que nos abandonou** - Athur repetiu bem devagar..  
  
A sombra que estava encostada ao pilar do lado esquerdo da porta do Salão Principal endireitou-se ao ouvir a frase que o Weasley lhe tinha dito.  
  
- Deus... Não repitas, não repitas... - ele sabia que se o Weasley repetisse, Danna iria chorar, e ela não podia fazer aquilo...  
  
- **Sem pai, porque morreu para nos...**  
  
Mas Arthur não conseguiu acabar a frase e a sombra agradeceu aos Céus, pela coruja que tinha chegado.  
  
A coruja pousou em cima do cabelo de James, deu uma volta e " sentou-se " lá . Todos os presentes riram-se.  
  
A porta abriu-se e por lá saíram uns quantos alunos, entre os quais Thomas Malfoy. Ele olhou para a irmã, que estava ajoelhada no chão e com as mãos a taparem a cara. Ouviam-se os soluços, por isso notava-se que ela chorava. Thomas olhou para Arthur e depois para a irmã. Aproximou-se dela e vez com que todos os presentes, incluindo a sombra, abrissem a boca de espanto : ajoelhou-se, tocou de leve no ombro da irmã e deu um sorriso doce.  
  
Ela olhou à sua volta e quando o seu olhar pousou no irmão ela chorou ainda mais. Thomas fez algo que está contra a tradição Malfoy. Abraçou. Abraçou a irmã e consolou-a fazendo festas no seu cabelo e acompanhando o balançar da irmã.  
  
Assistindo isto, James pegou na coruja e tirou a carta, tudo isto de boca aberta. Virou a carta e viu o rementente.  
  
- Para ti. - disse a Diana.  
  
- Para mim? - disse Diana levantando-se do lado da amiga.  
  
- Sim...  
  
Diana pegou na carta e a sua pele ficou cera.  
  
** Notas da Autora**: Oias!!! Tava a ver que não acabava isto... 10 paginas certas. Mais uma frase e tinha 11. O capitulo mais longo que eu mais alguma vez escrevi.... Bom, espero que tenham gostado. :-D Mandem reviwes, ok??? Bye :-D 


	5. Quem é Thomas Malfoy?

NOTA DA AUTORA : Oias!!! Comecei a por a iNota da Autora/i no inicio do capitulo, pois fica mais estético! :-P Bom... Os agradecimentos é mesmo só para a CACL por duas razões.  
  
Primeiro : É a minha beta e dá-me uma ajuda preciosa para melhorar os capitulos e a fic em sí. Segundo : É a ÚNICA QUE ME MANDA AS REVIWES!!! Quer dizer... Não acho que escreva tão mal assim, ñ é? :-P  
  
*************************** ***********************************  
  
- Oh não!!! - disse Diana.  
  
- O que se passa?  
  
- É uma carta falante, Mariza...  
  
- Abre. Pior que um Berrador não deve ser.  
  
- Ok... - Diana abriu hesitante e ouviu a voz de Ginny  
  
" Dois de Setembro  
  
Harry : Não precisas de dizer a data.  
  
Ginny: Eu sei o que faço!!!  
  
Harry: A sério???  
  
Ginny : HARRY!!!!  
  
Harry: Ok, ok. Já me calei. . Ginny: Ainda bem. Olá Diana! Está tudo bem contigo filha? Ficámos a saber que ficastes nos Ravenclaw... Eu e o teu pai achámos estranho, pois primeiro o Chapéu pôs-te nos Griffyndor e depois nos Ravenclaw! O que lhe dissestes?  
  
Harry: Não vá ser igual à tua mãe! Que pediu ao Chapéu para a por nos Griffyndor, por mim!  
  
Ginny : Mas não valeu de grande coisa. Lembra-te do 7º ano!  
  
Harry : Lembrei... Que visão linda...  
  
Ginny : HARRY!!!! Não ligues ao teu pai. Mas fica sabendo que eu e o teu pai não ficámos aborrecidos por teres ficado nos Ravenclaw. Nós sabíamos que querias ficar nessa casa, e não podemos contradizer a decisão do Chapéu.  
  
- Como?! - disse Diana.  
  
Harry: Deves estar a perguntar-te a ti mesma como nós sabemos, não é? Nós sempre vimos a tua reacção quando falávamos que quase de certeza irias ficar nos Griffyndor.  
  
Ginny: Mas agora sabemos que está tudo bem e que tens umas amigas novas. Porquê não as convidas para elas virem cá nas férias de Verão? Eu e o teu pai adoraríamos conhece-las.  
  
Harry : É mesmo. Nós e os teus irmãos gostávamos de as conhecer.  
  
- Irmãos?! Minorca, sabes alguma coisa? - disse James, que estava a prestar a maior atenção à carta da irmã.  
  
- Não sei de nada ouriço. Agora cala-te e deixa-me ouvir isto.  
  
Ginny : O teu pai está a dizer irmãos, porque parece que temos gémeos outra vez... - Diana não conseguia ver, mas notou que a sua mãe sorrira quando disse aquilo.  
  
Harry : Dois rapazes!!! Ainda não decidimos os nomes, mas temos alguns em mente. Além de que precisamos da vossa opinião.  
  
Ginny : Vamos indo. Já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos a dizer.  
  
Harry : É. Portem-se bem. NADA de sarilhos.  
  
Ginny: O que vai ser um pouco difícil, sendo filhos de quem são.  
  
Harry: GINNY!!!  
  
E não se ouviu mais nada. Completo silêncio à porta do Salão Principal. Danna aparentava estar mais calma, porque se deixara de ouvir os soluços. Thomas Malfoy tinha-se levantado e deitado um olhar assassino para cima de Arthur. Danna agora estava no meio de um abraço dado por Carol, Cho e Mariza. Antes não tiveram a oportunidade de se juntar à amiga, porque Thomas tinha afastado tudo e todos da irmã.  
  
James e Diana olharam-se por uns momentos, até que Diana virou o olhar para a porta e disse para as amigas, sem as olhar:  
  
- Vamos  
  
Nenhuma delas se atreveu a contradizer-la e levantaram-se. Danna foi a ultima que se conseguiu levantar... Antes de entrar pela porta do salão deu um olhar para Arthur e disse:  
  
- Sabes Weasley... Quando receberes o Berrador da tua mãe, eu quero estar lá, na primeira fila, para ver a tua vergonha. E se Merlin quiser, vai envergonhar-te tanto como tu me envergonhaste. Uma Malfoy não chora em publico, alías, nunca chora. O meu irmão é o exemplo disso, e quero segui- lo. Apesar de ser Ravenclaw, não deixo de ser Malfoy. - e entrou para o Salão deixando Arthur absorvendo as palavras da loira.  
  
*  
  
- Como ele foi capaz?!?!?!?! Fazer aquilo com a minha irmã!!!  
  
- Calma Malfoy... Não passa de um Weasley.  
  
Thomas olhou para o rapaz à sua esquerda. Hugh Crabbe era o seu nome. Era alto e parecia um macaco, como o pai. À sua esquerda ia Norman Goylle. Copia EXACTA do pai...  
  
- Um Weasley que fez a minha irmã chorar... Entrou para a minha lista negra.  
  
- Toda a escola está na tua lista negra, Malfoy. - disse Goylle abandonando Thomas junto com Crabbe.  
  
Toda a escola está na tua lista negra... Isso não era verdade. Ele não gostava de Hogwarts, é verdade. Imaginar que o seu pai andou por ali, por aqueles mesmos corredores. Foi ali que ele se apaixonou pela sua mãe , Pansy Pankirson e se tornou "bom"...  
  
Seu pai sempre havia sido bom. Disso ele não tinha duvida... Sempre estava ali para ele e para a irmã e depois morreu. Morreu pela irmã e por ele também, de certo modo..  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
Fortes batidas ouviram-se naquela noite de 22 de Dezembro na casa Malfoy. Draco e os seus dois filhos: Thomas, de 4 anos e Danna de 2 estavam sentados à frente da lareira. Draco estava a contar uma história de quando ele andava em Hogwarts para os seus dois filhos.  
  
- Fiquem aqui que eu vou ver quem é. - disse Draco levantando-se.  
  
Thomas pôs-se em frente a Danna sorrindo. Começou a inventar uma história e à medida que a contava, fazia uns gestos mirabolantes, fazendo a irmã rindo com gosto. Ele adorava o riso da irmã... O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.  
  
- THOMAS!!!LEVA A TUA IRMÃ, RÁPIDO!!!! - Draco estava na porta ofegante e uma sombra aparecia por detrás dele. Thomas não questionou a ordem do pai e pegou na mão da irmã, arrastando-a para as traseiras.  
  
Draco virou-se e deu um soco na cara da pessoa. Enquanto esta ficava de cara virada, Draco aproveitou e correu para junto dos filhos. Ultrapassou- os de forma a ficar na frente deles, para lhes abrir a porta. Thomas ainda não chegava lá.  
  
- DANNA!!! LEVANTA-TE!!!! - Thomas olhou para a sua mão e depois para trás de sí. Com a pressa não tinha reparado que a irmã tinha caído.  
  
- DDDDAAAANNNNAAAA!!!! - Thomas ouviu o seu pai gritar o nome da irmã e a correr junto a ela.  
  
Thomas correu para a porta, saltando para tentar chegar na maçaneta. Ia ouvindo a conversa, e quanto mais ouvia, mais desesperadamente saltava.  
  
* Fim do FlasBack *  
  
- THOMAS!!!!! - Thomas virou-se e viu Crabbe correndo na sua direcção.  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Anda para a aula. Queres chegar atrasado?  
  
- Não. Vamos.  
  
*  
  
Ela estava a caminhar... Corredores vazios... frios... Cinzentos...  
  
- Alguém aí??? ALÔ?!?!?!?! Parece que não tenho outra escolha... Vou continuar a andar.  
  
Andou tanto que mal se aguentava em pé... Já arfava e cada passo que dava quase caía. Sentia o suor salgado escorrendo pela sua cara. Estava um calor. Mesmo sendo as paredes dos corredores húmidas, parecia que estava no Inferno. E quem sabe ela não estaria mesmo...  
  
Ela estava pensando em desistir, mas por alguma razão ela sabia que não o podia fazer.  
  
E depois...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
- Mano...  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Achas que o pai está orgulhoso de nós?  
  
- Claro que sim. - disse o rapaz de 18 anos dando um grande sorriso.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Porquê o quê?  
  
- Porquê ele teve que morrer? E porquê ele estará orgulhoso de nós? Nunca fizemos nada que o orgulhasse...  
  
- Ele morreu para que nós vivêssemos... Não nos podemos esquecer disso. E ele está orgulhoso de nós, porque tudo o que fizemos foi por ele. Não te esqueças.  
  
- Sim. Manô?!  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Eu amo-te, sabias?  
  
- Eu também te amo irmãzinha.  
  
*  
  
- Danna ?  
  
- Sim? - disse Danna Malfoy, olhando para a sua amiga : Diana. Já era de noite elas estavam a preparar-se para irem deitar-se depois do seu primeiro dia de aulas.  
  
- Quem era aquele rapaz que te abraçou hoje?  
  
- O meu irmão. - disse Danna, friamente.  
  
- O teu irmão?!  
  
- Sim. Thomas Malfoy, 3º ano, Slytherin.  
  
- Mas não me dissestes que ele era teu irmão.  
  
- Para ele eu não existo. Mas ele é para mim, a pessoa mais importante que tenho no Mundo.  
  
- Como ele é?  
  
- Hum?! - disse Danna, espantada pela pergunta da amiga.  
  
- Sim. Como ele é? Fisicamente não precisas contar, pois se vê que é muito parecido contigo... Mas psicologicamente?  
  
- Bem... Queres como ele é agora, ou antes?  
  
- Hãn?! - desta vez foi a vez de Diana ficar surpresa.  
  
- A morte do pai afectou-o muito. Ele era uma pessoa totalmente diferente antes daquele dia... Mas não posso falar muito. Só tinha 2 anos, e ele quatro.  
  
- Desculpa.  
  
- Porquê?!  
  
- Não te queria lembrar dessas coisas.  
  
- Não te preocupes. Eu gosto disso.  
  
- Gostas?!  
  
- Sim... Assim, se me fazem lembrar do que aconteceu, eu lembro-me do meu irmão, e se me lembro dele acabo sempre por me lembrar do meu pai...  
  
- Ah...  
  
- É assim : pelo que me lembro o meu irmão sempre gostou muito de mim. Quer dizer, pelo menos por dois anos. Depois da morte do pai, ele ficou rancoroso. E tem razão. Fui eu o que o matei.  
  
- Isso não é verdade.  
  
- É sim. Se eu não tivesse tropeçado e se me tivesse mexido, nós teríamos conseguido fugir.  
  
- Mas... - começou Diana.  
  
- Como eu me lembro? - completou Danna, ajeitando-se nas cobertas. - O meu irmão contou quando chegou na casa da Tia Marie.  
  
- Tia Marie?  
  
- Sim. Ela era nossa vizinha. Quando o pai morreu, eu desmaiei com o choque, e o meu irmão arrastou-me até casa dela. Ela é quem tem tomado conta de nós este tempo todo.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- O meu irmão é uma caixa de surpresas Di. E o que ele me fez hoje é uma prova disso. Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite, Dan. - disse Diana deitando-se na cama e virando as costas para a amiga.  
  
- Uma caixa de surpresas... - disse Danna enquanto duas lágrimas caíam silenciosamente pela sua boceja.  
  
- Não chores minha pequenina... - disse uma sombra no canto do dormitório. Ela é uma velha conhecida nossa. É a tal de cicatriz na mão e que se chama Danniel.  
  
- Vai tudo correr bem. Vais ver... - disse dando um sorriso e desaparecendo no ar.  
  
*  
  
- Hei! O que estás a fazer aqui?!  
  
- Isso é maneira de cumprimentar o teu pai?  
  
- É.  
  
- Olha lá a educação. Não foi isso que eu te ensinei.  
  
- E o que é que tu me ensinastes?!  
  
*  
  
Danna acordou para mais um dia de aulas. Hoje fora mais fácil acordar Diana. Ela estava a tomar banho, enquanto as outras esperavam por ela.  
  
Quando ela se despachou dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal, para tomarem o pequeno almoço. Passaram por Arthur e por James. Arthur assim que viu Danna baixou a cabeça e Diana baixou a sua quando viu o irmão.  
  
Quando chegaram na porta do Salão, Danna viu o seu irmão. Desta vez não lhe dirigiu palavra e nem a olhou. Ela sentiu-se magoada... Tinha tido a esperança, que desde ontem ele a podesse tratar mais calorosamente. Mas não deixou de sorrir. Aquele sim era o seu irmão.  
  
Loiro platinado, olhos azuis, alto, 13 anos, frio e calculista. Esse era o irmão de Danna Malfoy: Thomas Christopher Malfoy.  
  
E apesar de tudo, ela amava-o e tinha a certeza que ele também a amava. Só que do seu próprio jeito... 


	6. As Marotas

Finalmente esta cena está actuallizada!!! Quero dedicar o cap à minha adorada Beta!!! Fofah, és do melhor... Bom, ñ sei quando actualizo, jah k os testes estão começando... Mas vai lá!!!  
  
Kisses  
  
Dan  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Oh! Apareceu!!! Estávamos com a " esperança " que não viesse...  
  
- Morgan, Morgan... Ainda vão ter que esperar MUITO para se verem livre de mim. - disse Catarina Weasley olhando para a amiga de pele em tom moreno, cabelos pela cintura castanhos como os seus olhos.  
  
- Fred , Fred... - Acho que me esqueci de dizer... Mas elas chamam-na de Fred, por outra razão, a não ser aquela em que os gémeos Potter lhe puseram o tal nome de Fred. Mas isso irá ser mais lá para a frente... :-P - Sabes não nos custa nada...  
  
Catarina ou Fred ( como a quiserem chamar. A CACL, por exemplo é Fred pra cá, Fred prá lá :-P) sorriu pelo comentário da amiga... Fantástico!!! Ali estava ela, Morgan, Helen, Jô e Pam...  
  
Cada uma tinha a sua forma de ser útil às Marotas, o grupo que iriam formar ali. Naquela mesma tarde de Setembro...  
  
- Ok. Vamos ver o que nos falta fazer. - disse Helen abaixando-se e esticando um painel na mesa. As outras tiveram que se esticar, pois o cabelo negro de Helen caíu para cima do mesmo. Ela deitou os olhos azuis em cima dele e começou a dizer.  
  
- Jô, vai escrevendo o que eu vou dissendo, tá?  
  
- Okis!  
  
Helen sorriu : Temos as pessoas. Do arsenal tratam a Fred e a Jô. Eu irei procurar coisa que nos ajudem a formar o novo MAPA DAS MAROTAS... Acho que consigo isto na secção restrita... Morgan?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Como nós vamos lá dentro? Nós não temos a capa da invencibilidade dos Potter. Nem Diana e James a têm. E ainda não estamos no 7º ano para sabermos fazer uma Poção da Invisibilidade...  
  
- Deixa isso comigo!!! - disse Morgan inchando o peito, orgulhosa.  
  
- MAS, não quebres nenhuma regra, tás a ouvir?  
  
- Como queres que eu lá entre sem quebrar regras?! És parecida demais com o Moony!!!  
  
- Deus o tenha. - disseram Jô e Fred solenemente.  
  
Remus pouco depois da morte de Sirius tinha morrido de uma depressão. O lobisomem não tinha aguentado a tristeza por ser o único Maroto vivo. Nem a presença da nova namorada : Nyphandora Tonks o tinha ajudado. Ele também era um ídolo para Helen. De certa forma ela via-se nele nos tempos de escola. Estudioso, calmo, responsável e lobisomem...  
  
- É mesmo. Ele não mereceu a morte que teve...  
  
- Concordo. - falou Pamela. - Mas todos têm que partir um dia, e o Remus escolheu aquele momento para ir. Compreende-se. Ele queria ir ter com o James Avô, Sirius e Lilían.  
  
- Tu sempre disses isso... - É a verdade Morgan. Além disso, acho que é lógica...  
  
- Nós estamos aqui para discutir a morte do Remus ou para formar logo o grupo?  
  
- O grupo...  
  
Passadas umas semanas :  
  
- CONSEGUI!!!!! - gritou Morgan levantando-se repentinamente, deitando a cadeira a baixo. Recebeu como recompensa um olhar reprovador de Madam Pince.  
  
- Desculpe. - disse ajeitando a cadeira e sentando-se nela, de cabeça baixa. Sentou-se o olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho que estava à sua frente:  
  
" Srtas MoonLigth, StarLigth ,SkyLigth, NigthLigth e AngelLigth têm o  
prazer de apresentar :  
O MAPA DAS MAROTAS  
  
Srta. SkyLigth diz : Este mapa só pode ser extremamente utilizado pelas  
pessoas acima ou com a autorização das mesmas.  
  
Srta. NigthLigth diz : É mesmo. Se não vai ter que se haver connosco. Não  
queira isso.  
  
Todas em coro : QUE APROVEITEM ESTE MAPA DA PIOR MANEIRA POSSIVÉL!  
  
*  
  
- Não ficou mal... Disso não haja duvida. - dissera Jô, junto com as colegas na sala.  
  
- As passagens estão todas aí... As do Mapa do Maroto e as outras que agente conhece. - respondeu Helen, olhando com extrema atenção para o mapa.  
  
- Bom, temos tudo então. - Jô , Helen e Pamela olharam para a porta, de onde vinha a frase. Viram então Morgan e Fred cobertas por capas pretas, com o capuz posto em cima das suas cabeças, de forma a não se ver os olhos. Vinham com 5 garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada, cada uma. Sentaram-se de frente às outras, puseram as garrafas nos chão e tiraram o capuz das suas cabeças, deixando-os cair pesadamente nas suas costas.  
  
- Brindemos!!! - disse Fred, abrindo uma garrafa. As outras seguiram-na, abriram cada uma, uma garrafa e brindaram. Brindaram ao seu grupo, ao grupo que honraria o nome de cada um Maroto, antes delas (James, Sirius e Remus). O novo grupo de diabinhos escolares... O grupo d'As Marotas...  
  
*  
  
Arthur caminhava sozinho pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. A lembrança do Berrador que recebeu ao almoço ainda estava bastante presente. E mesmo que tentasse, também não conseguia tirar a Malfoy Irritante e Chata, como ele próprio a chamava, da sua pequena cabeça ruiva. O seu riso quando ele recebeu o tal Berrador parecia que gostava dos seus pensamentos, tornando- os de sus casa...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Arthur sentava-se calmamente junto com James e Henry na mesa da Equipe Vermelha. Antes de pegar nas pernas de frango, olhou em volta e apanhou o olhar de Danna, direccionado para sí. Esta, ao perceber que tinha sido apanhada baixou os seus olhos azuis acizentados e começou a comer.  
  
Momentos depois, Socrátes, a coruja da família Granger Weasley, pousava levemente em frente a Arthur, trazendo um envelope vermelho.  
  
- Não... Arthur, isso é um berrador... - disse Henry afastando-se do amigo.  
  
Arthur sabia muito bem o que aquilo era... Até bem demais. Sabia o que era e porquê estava ali... A sua discussão com a Malfoy. Esticou os braços, lentamente para o Berrador, que tremia , e abriu...  
  
- ARTHUR JONHATAN GRANGER WEASLEY!!!! SABES A PORCARIA QUE FIZESTES?! TU, COM APENAS UM DIA DE AULAS JÁ ME ARRANJAS PROBLEMAS COM UMA ALUNA?!?!?!?! QUANDO O TEU PAI SOBER DISTO IRÁ FICAR EXTREMAMENTE DESILUDIDO!!! TU, TU MALTRATASTE A DANNA MALFOY, SABENDO QUE ELA NÃO TINHA PAIS, FOSTE MANDAR ISSO CONTRA A CARA DELA!!! ACHAS QUE ELA NÃO SOFRE O SUFECIENTE PARA QUE LHE TENHAS QUE LEMBRAR ISSO!?!?!?! QUANDO VIERES PARA CASA NO NATAL, IRÁS FICAR DE CASTIGO!!! TU FIZESTE-A CHORAR, E COMO ELA TE DEVE TER DITO, UM MALFOY NÃO CHORA!!!! - quando a voz de Hermione disse Malfoy, fez questão de levantar ainda mais o tom de voz.  
  
- ESCUTA, APANHO A DANNA A CHORAR MAIS UMA VEZ POR TUA CAUSA OU SIMPLESMENTE CHATIADA POR TU A INCOMODARES EU JURO, ARTHUR, EU JURO, QUE NUNCA MAIS IRÁS PARA A CASA DO JAMES E DA DIANA!!! NEM UM MÊS, NEM UM ANO, MAS SIM NUNCA!!! E O QUE HERMIONE WEASLEY DIZ, HERMIONE WEASLEY FAZ!!! - disse Hermione, acabando assim o Berrador.  
  
Todo o salão estava com olhos postos em Arthur e ele não gostava disso. Levantou o olhar e apanhou o riso desbochado de Danna, olhando para ele com cara de quem teria achado imensa graça...  
  
**Fim de FlashBack**  
  
Arthur estava com estes pensamentos e com a sua raiva, quando sentiu uma coisa no seu cabelo. Levou a mão direita ao seu cabelo, mexeu um pouco nele e baixou a mão. Na sua mão viu uma gosma roxa, pegajosa, nojenta. Levantou a sua cara e não viu nada... Mas, se não estava lá ninguém como aquilo lhe fora parar à cabeça?  
  
Baixou a cabeça, deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se para a Sala Comunal, com a intenção de tomar um banho. Enquanto se dirigia para lá pensava que o seu dia não poderia ficar pior...  
* - Oi!  
  
- O que quer Weasley?! - disse o moço, levantando os olhos dos seus livros e olhando para Fred.  
  
- Ora essa, Nunne! Nós somos colegas da mesma casa... Não sei qual é o problema eu te cumprimentar...  
  
- Nenhum, na verdade... Mas será que você não vê que estou estudando?! - completou Fernando Nunne, o garoto de 16 anos, cabelos castanhos que lhe caiam em mexas por cima dos olhos, igualmente castanho, mas de um tom mais claro, desmanchando o sorriso de Fred. Mas ela não desistia.  
  
- O que você está estudando? - disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Simplesmente dando uma revisada na matéria...  
  
- Sim, mas de que aula?  
  
- Weasley, o que é preciso eu fazer para você perceber que te estou a dar um fora. Eu não quero conversar com você! Deixa-me estudar!!! - disse enterrando novamente a sua cabeça nos livros, que eram, segundo Fred reparara, de Transfiguração Avançada.  
  
Fred, magoada pelas palavras de Nunne, baixou a cabeça e murmurou um" Tudo bem", antes de se levantar, arrumar a cadeira e dirigir-se para o seu covil secreto. Com uma lágrima no olho...  
  
* - Sky...?Sky? - Fred ouviu a voz de Pamela Weasley, sua prima, abrindo a porta e chamando-a.  
  
- Me deixa em paz.  
  
Pamela olhou em volta e os seus olhos pararam no vulto, sentado no parapeito da janela daquela sala...Sala que mais ninguém conhecia, além das Marotas. O vulto estava curvado, mas a sua cabeça, oculta pela sombra e escuridão, estava levantada e se Pamela podesse ser os seus olhos, reparava que estavam olhando directamente para o céu da noite, e chorosos...  
  
Quando se aproximou, os seus olhos finalmente viram o estado da amiga. Os seus próprios olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, quando o fez...  
  
- Oh Sky...- disse aproximando-se da amiga e preparando-se para lhe dar um abraço, mas foi repudiada com um :  
  
- Deixa-me em paz, Angel...  
  
- O que se passou? - disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga, olhando para ela.  
  
- O Nunne...  
  
- O Nunne?! Outra vez?! Sky, não podes deixar ele magoar-te outra vez... - Queres ouvir, ou não queres?  
  
- Continua...  
  
- Tentei conversar com ele, percebes? Por conversa e tal... Só que depois ele começou a me dar fora...  
  
- E...?  
  
- Bom, eu não desisti e tentei conversar com ele ainda mais... Só que depois ele disse : " Weasley, o que é preciso eu fazer para você perceber que te estou a dar um fora. Eu não quero conversar com você! Deixa-me estudar!!!"  
  
- E tu?  
  
- Saí dali... Não aguentei mais e vim para aqui...  
  
- Fizeste bem... Mas, porquê deixas ele fazer-te isto?! Esquece-o...  
  
- Não... Não...Não...Consigo... - dizia Fred no meio do seu choro.  
  
- Se não consegues...Ou não queres... O que tens em mente?  
  
- Já reparaste que ele anda sempre sozinho?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Eu andei falando com uns colegas de quarto dele, e maior parte diz que ele não tem amigos nenhuns...  
  
- E...? Pera!!! Não tás a pensar...  
  
- Tô, Angel, tô. Se ele não gosta de Fred Weasley rapariga, talvez goste como rapaz...  
  
- Mas espera!!! O teu cabelo é comprido!!! Andas na mesma casa que ele e ele vê-te!!! Vai-te reconhecer!!!  
  
- O cabelo resolve-se com uns feitiços ali e acolá, tal como o feitio... Sempre que falar com ele, mudo de aparência....  
  
- MAS SKY?! Tu és UMA RAPARIGA!!!! Como tens coragem para te disfarçares de RAPAZ para ficares amiga de quem te trata tão mal!?!?!?!?!  
  
- Tendo... A partir de amanhã começo a minha mudança... Torno-me em Fred, um apelido qualquer, aluno dos Gryffindor, 5º ano... Ele nem vai notar!!!  
  
- Se tu achas... - disse Pamela, derrotada. 


	7. O Sotão das Recordações

Bom... As minhas palavras : Este cao demorou para ir para o ar. Demorei uma  
tarde a escreve-lo, mas o pc pifou, e só agora dá para por...Mandem  
reviwes, por favor...  
Palavras da minha beta do heart : POR DEUS MANDEM REVIWES PARA ESTA HISTÓRIA! e EU KERO SABER O QUE VEM A SEGUIR MAS A DANNA NÃO ME CONTA! :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~  
  
O tempo passou e rapidamente se chegou a Novembro. Como eles estarão?  
  
Bem...Danna e Arthur continuavam-se a detestar. Não se podiam ver à frente um do outro e os poucos feitiços que eles tinham aprendido e decorado, já davam para uma mini-guerra entre os dois no meio do corredor. Uma vez, os cabelos loiros de Danna ficaram ruivos e com um cumprimento que dava para chegar aos tornozelos... De outra o nariz de Arthur ficou com um tamanho descomunal. Mas, na opinião de Diana e das outras colegas de quarto de Danna aquilo ainda iria ficar muito pior...Ou "melhor"...  
  
Falando em Diana...  
  
Ela e James também não estavam muito bem. Normalmente por defenderem amiga e primo, eles próprios acabam em guerra, mas sendo dos melhores a feitiços conseguiam fazer estragos maiores. Diana estava na duvida se ficaria em Hogwarts ou iria para casa no Natal...  
  
As companheiras de Diana e Danna andavam "normais". A guerra entre Mariza e os gémeos Speed fora declarada e normalmente a Sala Comum dos Ravenclaw estava transformada num campo de guerra.  
  
Cho continuava calada e recatada, mas mesmo assim, continuava amiga e boa aluna. Elas pensavam que ela deveria estar contente por estar na mesma casa dos pais, e além disso, o irmão estava sempre, quer dizer, quase sempre, com ela. Os cabelos tinham uma rapidez enorme em crescer e já estavam pela cintura e ela afirmava que não os iria cortar tão cedo!  
  
Carol...Bem... Essa estava como Danna. Apanhava Peter Jones na sua frente e era guerra na certa. Mas não era mágica, era física mesmo. As marcas das chapadas de Carolina dava em Peter não eram das que saiam facilmente. Igualmente para as marcas dos pontapés e caneladas que estavam nas pernas dela, graças ao tal rapaz.  
  
Por seu lado, Peter divertia-se com aquilo... Ficava assim: ^_^cada vez em que a acertava, e ela ficava -@... A sua inimizade para com James no inicio do ano tinha sido superada e agora era ele, James e Arthur. William e Henry eram os melhores amigos, e andavam com eles, apesar de não ser sempre. Na verdade, de vez em quando, ninguém fazia ideia onde eles estavam...  
  
Tanto que graças às "óptimas" relações entre Danna - Arthur, Peter - Carol e Diana - James contribuíram para que os primeiros anos da casa Ravenclaw e da casa Griffyndor se tornassem inimigas. Os Ravenclaw protegiam-se uns aos outros. Mariza entrava nas guerras pelas amigas e estranhamente, Joshua e Jonh entravam também, mas por Mariza. E o resto dos rapazes entrava por os Speed andarem lá metidos... Em vez de ser Gryffindor - Slytherin era Gryffindor - Ravenclaw - Slytherin. Sendo sincera, os Slytherins andavam bastante calmos, coisa a qual ninguém em Hogwarts estava habituado.  
  
Mas, Arthur andava preocupado... Certas vezes via a sua irmã, Pamela com Fred e outras, por vezes na mesma hora, junto com um rapaz... E o pior, o rapaz era giro!!!! Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, a pele num tom moreno e os olhos... Olhos de um preto, um preto mesmo bréu. Como um buraco ali estivesse... Ele sentia os ciúmes Weasley cada vez mais vivos... Ai, mas se ele soubesse a história toda, não sentiria ciúmes nenhuns...  
  
Porquê? Bem, se Arthur Weasley olhasse bem para o tal rapaz, descobrira "demasiadas" semelhanças para com Catarina Weasley. Talvez podesse ser apenas por coincidência, ou apenas por serem a mesma pessoa. Não sei, e vocês? :P  
  
Na verdade seria a segunda hipótese. A ideia maluca da Fred doida era mesmo essa. Encurtar os cabelos com um feitiço, por uma faixa no peito, disfarçando assim os seios. Depois pediria uniformes a Shaoran para os vestir, ficando assim com a total aparência de um rapaz. Toda a gente em Hogwarts pensava isso, chegando a espalhar-se o rumor de que Pamela Weasley arranjara namorado. Tanto passou, que chegou aos ouvidos da Professora Granger, a qual foi pedir explicações à filha. Não tendo remédio, Pamela fora obrigada a contar a história toda de Fred Skybravo para Hermione, que achou uma estupidez pegada. Disfarçar-se de rapaz, apenas para falar com o rapaz de quem gostava. Se ela queria arranjar namorado, que gostasse dela pelo o que ela era. Pamela concordou.  
  
- Sim... Tens razão mãe. Mas conheces a Fred, como se tirar isso da cabeça dela?  
  
- Deixa ela perceber isso por si mesma... Deixa a Angelina saber disso, deixa...  
  
- Dizendo a verdade, é isso que me mete mais medo, mãe. A Fred vai ficar num sarilho se a Tia Angelina descobrir isso. O tio Fred irá chorar de orgulho, mas ela terá um caso sério de enfarte...  
  
- É...Ela não deixa a Catarina vestir-se como quiser. Quer que ela vire uma betinha...  
  
- Ela odeia betinhas...Deves saber do que ela fez à Soraya King...  
  
Hermione não sabia. Pamela contou-lhe...  
  
Soraya King, era bastante bonita, esperta e desejada por maior parte dos rapazes da escola. Tinha uma relação bastante boa com Fernando e isso bastava para por a Fred de cabelos no ar. Seria possível que Fernando falasse com Soraya só porque ela era 106-60-96? Só podia... Ou pelo menos esta era a teoria de Pamela... Fred tinha na sua opinião tudo, menos as medidas, que Soraya tinha e ainda mais... Amigas! Soraya trocava de grupo como quem asseado troca de roupa interior! Andava com quem lhe interessava quando lhe interessava... E por ela ser a beleza que era ninguém se queixava...  
  
Quando passava por Fred metia sempre um ar superior, quando Fred estava no grupo falava da juventude dos seus pais na Bélgica ou noutra terra exótica, de como ambos tinham concluído o curso e de como a tinha ensinado a ser uma senhora e não uma Maria-rapaz...  
  
Escusado seria dizer que Fred não achava a mínima piada às histórias de Soraya. Todos conheciam Angelina e Fred Weasley, os seus pais, e todos percebiam que aquelas fabulosas histórias de Soraya serviam para rebaixar Fred... E quando Pamela dizia TODOS incluía Fred... OH sim, Fred não era parva, desde a primeira vez que ouvira aquelas belas lengalengas que tinha começado a alimentar uma rivalidade com Soraya que, claro, tinha sido reciproca...  
  
Porque Soraya tinha implicado com Fred, nem ela Pamela sabia, apenas tinha, o que era estranho porque maior parte das pessoas, Nunne desincluído, gostavam de Fred. Era uma pessoa alegre, quando não se metiam com ela, bem disposta, se tivesse dormido as suas 10h de sono, sempre pronta para a brincadeira, se tivesse as Marotas com ela, e disposta a trabalhar, coisa que fazia nas férias quando trabalha nas Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley com o pai...  
  
Pamela dirigiu-se ao ponto. Fred estava a tentar falar com Nunne civilizadamente quando a Besta (PAMELA WEASLEY!), isto é, quando Soraya tinha aparecido. Nesse dia Nunne devia estar muito bem disposto porque até parecia estar disposto a esclarecer uma dúvida de transfiguração a Fred. Soraya tinha aparecido por trás de Fred e dito:  
  
Porque não vais perguntar ao teu pai? Afinal ele deve ser óptimo para não ter tido necessidade de acabar o curso...  
  
Nessa altura, Pamela era testemunha, Fred tinha mordido a língua e apertado os livros com mais força. Nunne tinha olhado admirado para Soraya que com um sorriso superior no rosto tinha dito:  
  
Não te contaram Nando? Os pais da Weasley... A mãe era uma Chaser, o pai um Beater, não acabou o curso, acho que era melhor que Hogwarts e saiu a meio do sexto ano... Abriu uma loja com o irmão gémeo e só Merlin sabe como é que conseguiu sobreviver com o que vendeu... Mas quem é que compraria algo a alguém que não acabou o curso? Pena! Aposto que por pena... Afinal todos sabemos que os Weasley não é? Não têm meios monetários... (ELA DISSE O QUÊ??? [MÃE!] Desculpa querida! Continua!!!)  
  
Bom, Fred tinha saído a correr da biblioteca mas ainda tinha ouvido, pelo menos Pamela que tinha corrido atrás dela tinha ouvido:  
  
Aposto que o pai dela deve ter chorado ao ver que era rapariga... Quando pensou no dinheiro que havia de ter de gastar em bonecas, maquilhagem, cabeleireiros e tal... Se fosse um rapaz trabalharia e não daria despesa...  
  
Mas Fred tinha-se vingado! No dia a seguir Soraya tinha acordado com os cabelos verde vomitado, a cara laranja, o nariz roxo e no meio da Floresta Proibida... Os berros dela tinham-se ouvido em Hogwarts. Fred apanhara detenção, tinha deixado cair um ensaio para Poções perto de Soraya que o tinha usado como prova em como fora ela a fazê-lo, passara dois meses a lavar as sanitas das casas de banho femininas com uma escova de dentes, que Fred (o pai), mandara emoldurar como prova da força e determinação do sangue Weasley do qual a filha devia continuar a ter orgulho...  
  
Claro que a Tia Angelina tinha castigado Fred fazendo com que todas as suas calças de ganga desaparecessem e ela tivesse de andar de saia durante uma semana, que verdade seja dita, tinha sido bem pior que os dois meses de detenção... Fred com saias queria dizer uma coisa, côlãs e Fred ODIAVA côlãs! Fred odiava tanto côlãs que preferiria ir NUA para Hogwarts a andar de côlãs...  
  
Hermione perguntou a Pamela porque é que Fred tinha agido tão rápido e tão vingativamente. A resposta era óbvia: Fred estava farta dos insultos e para piorar estes tinham sido ditos em frente ao rapaz que ela gostava, Fernando Nunne. Que levara durante duas horas com o "podre" da família directa de Fred...  
Tinha sido essa outra das razões para criar Fred Skybravo, Fred Skybravo era um rapaz comum, com uma família comum e do qual até Soraya gostava... Fred (rapariga) usava Fred (rapaz) para falar com Fernando...  
  
O estranho é que estava a dar resultado. De vez em quando lá ia ela disfarçada de Fred Skybravo e falava civilizadamente com o tal Fernando Nunne...  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra D'Arc Angel... Esse seria o seu nome em Hogwarts... Não que não gostasse do nome, mas mesmo assim, preferia o seu verdadeiro. Adorava o Lyra, mas preferia os seus apelidos... Mas fora obrigada a mudar para D'Arc Angel...  
  
A aparência da dura professora de poções era a mesma na sua vida passada... Cabelos compridos e de tons azulados, eram extremamente lisos e sedosos, chegando até ao fim do rabo. Depois ela tinha os olhos... Olhos negros e misteriosos, sendo então conhecida como a Miss Mistério. Era verdade... Ninguém sabia nada da vida dela, menos talvez a Directora e Vice-Director de Hogwarts.  
  
Acabou de vestir a sua túnica cinzenta, com um leve decote e olhou-se no espelho. Quem imaginaria, "ela" professora... Eles não acreditariam nisso, pensariam que era uma anedota. E o pior, quando aceitou no trabalho, nunca imaginaria que eles já estariam em Hogwarts. Vê-los praticamente todos os dias, com aqueles olhos lindos!!! Más recordações lhe traziam... A sua vida não tinha sido na feliz. Graças a Deus que os alunos não estavam permitidos a saberem algo da vida dos professores, pensava enquanto se dirigia para a sala, preparando-se mentalmente para a guerra normal da McKenzy e Speed's...  
  
~*~  
  
- Hei, Danna!!! Que achaste da aula de Poções? - perguntava Carol à rapariga à sua esquerda, mas ela não ouviu.  
  
- Danna... Danna?! DAN!!!!  
  
- Hãn!? - disse a rapariga dando um leve salto.  
  
- Ouviste o que eu te perguntei?!  
  
- Não...Desculpa Carol...Podes repetir novamente, se fazes favor?  
  
-Ok... - disse Carol suspirando e dando de ombros. - O que achaste da aula de Poções?  
  
- Bacana...A Professora Angel anda melhor comigo. Parecia que tinha uma certa apatia por mim...  
  
- Talvez  
  
- Loira Burra, Ruiva Desastrada, Roxa Doida e Miss Chapadas!!!  
  
- Weasley, Potter e Jones... - disseram Danna, Mariza e Carol, cuspindo os nomes, mas Cho não disse nada, preferindo ficar para trás.  
  
- Aonde pensas que vais, Rapunzel?! Anda cá!!! - disse James tentando chegar a Cho, mas Mariza e Carol postaram-se na frente dela.  
  
- Tocas nela, Potter, e vais aprender o porquê de me chamarem Miss Chapadas... Aprender não! Sentir...  
  
- Escuta James, vai dar uma volta, ok? - disse Diana, olhando pavorosa para o irmão, colegas deles e as suas próprias colegas. Apesar de não parecer ela não gostava muito daquelas guerras no meio dos corredores, principalmente quando tinha a sensação de estar a ser observada.  
  
- Ele não se precisa mexer, Di...Vocês fiquem aí se quiserem, eu vou dar uma volta...Tenho que ir ter com uma pessoa...- disse Dan, passando recta por entre James e Arhur.  
  
Arthur virou-se e disse para Danna : Namorado?!  
  
Danna apenas ergueu a varinha, continuando a andar, murmurou "Pinoquius" e o nariz de Arthur cresceu de um tamanho gigantesco, mal a luzinha verde se apagou da varinha de Danna, que continuava a andar.  
  
Arthur descansou os ombros e disse.  
  
- Outra vez?! Começas a ser um pouco previsível Malfoy... Finite Incatatem  
  
Danna continuava a andar, não deixando ver então o sorriso no canto da sua boca que surgira... Ele que espere..., pensava, partindo para o encontro...  
  
~*~  
  
Sendo sincera, ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que ali fazia... Ela nem era bruxa, nem da família, com que direito ela iria ali, mexer nas recordações dos seus vizinhos? Mas mesmo assim, fora. Eles tinham direito de saber, tinham direito de ter aquelas coisas...Eles eram os Descendentes, certo?  
  
A mulher subia as íngremes escadas o melhor que podia. As suas pernas já não estavam muitas boas...Uma mexa de cabelo grisalho caíra-lhe do coque, enviando-se em frente aos olhos verdes. Era uma mulher bonita na sua juventude, não haja dúvida, mas agora, velha...Os seus cabelos tornaram-se grisalhos em vez de continuarem negros e a sua posição erecta passou para uma posição curvada.  
  
Finalmente chegara junto da porta de madeira clara, já velha. Abriu-a com maior cuidado, habituando-se à escuridão que estava naquela sala. Depois, a sua, já cansada, vista se ter habituado à escuridão ela viu montes de caixotes, uns em cima dos outros. Entrou para dentro da sala, fazendo a madeira ranger enquanto lá andava. Começou a olhar pelos caixotes, como quem procura um nome escrito. Finalmente, no topo de uma montanha de caixotes encontrou " Malfoy" . Exactamente o que ela procurava... Malfoy... As recordações daquela família, tão querida por ela e pela vizinhança, estavam naquele mísero caixote. Tantos mistérios que rondavam Draco e Pansy... Nunca percebera muito bem o que se tinha passado, mas não gostava de Pansy. E sentia que ela nunca gostara muito de Draco... Mas pronto, gostava o suficiente para ter gerado dois lindos filhos como Thomas e Danna.  
  
Sorriu ao se lembrar dos dois... Thomas com aquele jeito frio, com que tratava a irmã, apesar de a amar... Saiu loirinho como o pai... E Danna...Ah, essa sim, era fresca. Que não se metessem com ela ou com o irmão que levavam da moça. Ambos saíram loiros...Demasiados parecidos com o pai, na opinião da mãe. Mas como a Danna e o Thomas diziam: "Tá-se... Ela não quer saber de nós, nós também não queremos saber dela" Como ela adorava aquelas crianças...Como dois netos que nunca teve.  
  
Com uma sorte encontrou um escadote perdido por ali e conseguiu tirar a caixa. Com imenso cuidado e esforço conseguiu carrega-la para a sala, no rés-do-chão. Sentou-se no sofá azul escuro, e retirou a fita adesiva que impedia que as coisas saíssem da caixa e os seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.  
  
Fotografias, cartas, as certidões de nascimento de Thomas e Danna e... O que seria aquilo? Não...Não poderia ser...Ele não era disso. Diário?!  
  
"Diário de Draco Jonhson Malfoy", Marie - sim, era esse o nome da velha - leu. Pegou no pequeno caderno verde esmeralda e rodou-o nas suas mãos...Seria mesmo um diário? Só saberia se lesse, mas era falta de respeito para com a alma de Draco, já morto.  
  
- Lê...Marie, por favor, lê... - dissera a Sombra Danniel encostada na ombreira da porta.  
  
Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Marie abriu o caderno, já com as folhas amareladas, e uma grande quantidade de fotos caiu no seu colo. Marie pegou nelas, juntou-as num molho e pô-las junto de sí.  
  
Começou a ler...  
  
" 5 de Fevereiro de 1999  
  
Hoje o meu filho Thomas nasceu. Thomas Chistopher Pankirson Malfoy é o nome completo dele. Nasceu às 3 da madrugada e tinha 2 kilos e meio... É lindo. Tem cabelinhos loiros aqui e acolá ^^ A Pansy diz que ele vai ser igual a mim, mas eu não quero isso(...)..."  
  
"1 de Janeiro de 2001"  
  
Nasceu o meu segundo filho. Mas digamos antes filha. É!!! Uma menina...Nasceu à meia-noite... Tô tão cansado... Ela não queria sair, e depois quando começou a badaladas ela saiu, como se tivesse à espera que chegassem as badaladas...Saiu loira ,outra vez, e com os olhos iguais aos meus... A Pansy diz que se tivermos outro que ela vai mudar a cor dos cabelos, para não sair igual a mim... Eu acho boa ideia...Não quero que fiquem iguais a mim...Aspecto físico, sim, mas no resto não.  
  
Ai... Mas no Thomas ficou tão feliz com a irmã!!! Começou logo a fazer planos para ela ir com ele jogar Quiddicht com os Potter... ^^ Que mal...Não sei jogar, por isso não os poderei ensinar, não é?"  
  
" 24 de Dezembro de 2003  
  
Tenho 23 anos, agora... A Pansy deixou-nos...Fugiu com o irmão da Emilia... Como ela foi capaz?! Mas pronto, ao menos posso educar os meus filhos como eu quero!!! A Danna e o Thomas estão a ficar muito bonitos... Eu amo-os do fundo do meu coração... Antes de ontem mudamo-nos para uma cidadezinha nos arredores de Londres e a nossa vizinha é a Marie...Confio bastante nela, até. Parece-me ser bastante simpática. Hoje tive que ir ao Ministério e ela ficou com eles... Adoraram... Sei, que se ele vier, que ela tomará conta deles... Bom, vou-me, o Thomas está a chamar-me para contar histórias de Hogwarts...Ele adora!!!"  
  
Lágrimas corriam livremente pela cara, com umas quantas rugas de Marie Farm... Deu mais uma vista de olhos no diário, sorriu tristemente e pôs o diário de lado. Depois olhou em frente, descansou os ombros e olhou para as fotos. Pegou-as, como se relíquias que com o simples toque se desfizessem, e olhou-as. A família Malfoy estava completa.  
  
Pegou na primeira foto, e chorou mais, se isso seria possível. Draco tinha os seus braços à volta de Pansy, que segurava sorridente em Thomas, envolto num cobertor. Não poderia negar que Pansy era bonita... Quando Thomas nasceu ela tinha cabelos castanhos, pouco abaixo dos ombros, cacheados e os olhos negros... Ambos sorriam. Draco olhava para Thomas, babado e Pansy olhava para a foto, com o maior sorriso da sua vida. Sendo a fotografia bruxa, Pansy embalava suavemente Thomas.  
  
E foi assim que ela passou a tarde, separando o que mandava e o que guardava. Então finalmente viu a 1ª foto de Danna Joanne Pankirson Malfoy... Quem a segurava era Thomas, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pansy e Draco estavam ajoelhados, cada um dum lado de Thomas, com as mãos nos ombros. Estava fotografia deveria ser trouxa, pois ninguém se mexia... Talvez, naquela altura, Draco já soubesse do que lhe iria acontecer... Talvez... 


	8. Primeiro Jogo do Ano E EU SOU SEEKEER

PARA:  
  
- Ao meu pai.Que fez nascer esta paixão por Harry Potter e me apoiou quando  
li.  
- À minha mãe, que apesar de não gostar de HP, lê os caps.  
- Aos meus amigos...Que me serviram de inspiração para as personagens e para as roupas que eles vestem. :-P E também por me ajudarem nos brancos. - À minha Beta, do coração !!!Ela ajuda-me bué, e além disso, ela pôs-me um  
contador para saber quantas pessoas lêem a fic...  
- Às bandas que me inspiram para as songs...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
- E a JK Rowling por ter criado o HP.  
  
"A pior coisa que há na vida é não é não ter conseguido ; mas nunca ter  
sequer tentado"  
Roosevelt  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Ela corria desesperada pelos corredores frios e escuros do castelo. Os seus cabelos castanhos e compridos colavam-se à cara, devido ao suor. Correr da Sala das Marotas até à Ala Hospitalar não era pêra doce.  
  
Catarina Weasley corria demasiado depressa, até para si mesma. Finalmente, depois de muito correr, chegou à porta da Ala Hospitalar. Bateu ao de leve, e a cara de Madam Samovar, prima de Madam Pomfrey, que tinha ido para a reforma, abriu a porta, com uma cara aliviada.  
  
- Ainda bem que apareceste Catarina. Ele queria falar contigo...  
  
- Eu vou lá ter com ele. E não é Catarina, Madam Samovar...É Fred... :-p  
  
- Tudo bem. - disse sorrindo, Madam Samovar.  
  
Fred, ou Catarina( :-P ) aproximou-se da cama e a sua respiração parou. Ele estava naquele estado por culpa dela... Se ela não tivesse respondido às gozações de McNair, ele não a tinha defendido, e não tinha se magoado.  
  
Bom...Vocês devem pensar que é o Fernando Nunne, né? Tinham a esperança que ele se tivesse aberto a Catarina? Bom... A resposta é NÃO!!! Não era Fernando que estava naquela cama, mas sim Shaoran Weasley.  
  
Ele tinha umas feridas e um olho negro, por ter defendido Catarina de McNair. Sendo dos mais velhos, considerava-se na posição de defender os seus primos de tudo e todos...  
  
Fred sentia-se culpada... Por causa dela Shaoran estava na Ala Hospitalar e os Griffyndor estavam sem Seeker e Capitão. Quem os iria treinar?! Quem iria apanhar a Snicht?! Fred preocupa-se muito com a equipa, já que jogava como Chasser. Apesar de ter jeito para Beater, Chasser era a sua posição de coração. Com Pamela e Joanne ela fazia o trio de Chasser dos Griffyndor. Shaoran era o Seeker E capitão. A Keeper era Morgan , Michael Milkfull e Márcia Marron os Beater's.  
  
E agora? Quem faria de Seeker? O Capitão ficaria Michael, já que entrou ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran. Assim, de repente, uma pessoa passou de flash pela sua mente. Se ele fosse igual ao pai...  
  
Com essa pessoa em mente, ela virou costas ao primo, que não lhe tinha dito nada, porque estava a dormir um sono profundo e correu para a Torre dos Griffyndor.  
  
~*~  
  
- QUÊ?! O POTTER VAI SER SEEKER DOS GRIFFYNDOR?! E O WEASLEY?!  
  
- Bom Smith... Parece que realmente o Weasley foi para a Ala Hospitalar...  
  
- Porquê? - perguntou Orlando Smith, irmão de Elijah Smith, colega de quarto de Speed's. Como o irmão tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros. Era bastante forte, jogava como Beatter e era capitão de Quiddicht dos Ravenclaw.  
  
- Para defender a prima dele...  
  
- A Catarina? - Sim...  
  
Orlando jogou-se contra o puff na sala comunal dos Ravenclaw e olhou para a pessoa a sua frente. Richard Davies era o seu nome. Pelo que sabia, o pai, Roger Davies tinha sido capitão dos Ravenclaw há uns anos e a mãe, Cho Chag Davies era seeker.  
  
O rapaz tinha uma posição rígida, como se estivesse na tropa de Aurores. Tinha os cabelos negros, até aos ombros, presos por um rabo de cavalo e os olhos castanhos, e não eram puxados, como a irmã.  
  
- Realmente, aquela miúda só se mete em sarilhos... - disse Orlando, referindo-se a Catarina. Conhecia-a e falava com ela nos corredores pelos intervalos. Mantinha uma amizade boa para com ela...Pior é que não era assim com outras pessoas...  
  
- Smith...O que fazemos?  
  
- Não nos falta nada...Na melhor das hipóteses, temos que te treinar mais ainda...  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu não vou perder para o Potter.  
  
- Potter.Potter... Hei! Aquela rapariga que anda com a tua irmã não é Potter?  
  
- A Diana? É... 'Pera, não 'tás a pensar...  
  
Orlando assentiu e disse sorrindo, como se nada fosse : - E se lhe fizéssemos um teste?  
  
~*~  
  
Diana estava calmamente a ler um livro de Transfiguração na biblioteca, quando uma voz masculina a chamou.  
  
- Potter? És a Diana não é?  
  
Diana levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para quem a tinha chamado. Viu Richard Davies - Sim? Tu és o Richard, irmão da Cho, não é?  
  
- É sim... Posso me sentar?  
  
- Claro. - disse Diana, apontando para a cadeira à sua frente.  
  
- Olha Potter, ou posso tratar-te por Diana? Como deves saber, nós vamos jogar contra os Griffyndor não tarda muito...  
  
- Claro que sim. - disse Diana, sorrindo. - A Carol e a Dan não param de falar sobre isso. Estão entusiasmadas até dizer chega...  
  
- Pois... Mas bom...Como deves saber, o teu irmão vai jogar como Seeker...  
  
- Eu sei... - disse Diana, voltando os seus olhos para o livro e começando a escrever no molho de folhas ao seu lado. Porque é que ele tinha que se dar sempre melhor?!  
  
- Escuta... Então eu e o Orlando andemos a pensar em fazer-te um teste...  
  
- A mim?! - disse Diana, levantando mais uma vez os olhos do livros, surpresa. - Vocês estão a pedir ajuda à pessoa errada. Não tenho jeito para isso... Além disso, tu és o Seeker...Porquê estão a querer a fazer o teste a mim?!  
  
- Não te vou mentir a disser que não fiquei surpreso, porque fiquei...Mas sejamos sinceros...Tanto eu como tu queremos que os Ravenclaw ganhem... E se essa vitória custar a minha saída neste jogo, assim o farei.  
  
- Mesmo assim...Não...Agradeço, mas não. Eu tenho mais jeito para Beatter... Sério. Obrigada pelo convite... - disse Diana, sorrindo mais uma vez. Então uma pessoa passou-lhe pela cabeça. Estavam à procura de um seeker bom, capaz de ser melhor que Richard Davies? Ela tinha a pessoa certa...  
  
~*~  
  
- Diana?! Tu estás bem?! - disse Carol pondo uma mão na testa de Diana e outra na sua.- Não.Não estás com febre.MAS ESTÁS LOUCA?! ELA MATAVA-O!!!!  
  
- Pois eu acho uma boa ideia. - disse Mariza, sentando-se se cama, penteado o cabelo, muito calmamente.  
  
- Mariza.Ela tem bom olho é verdade.Mas mesmo assim!!! Acho que ela confundiria a posição Seeker com Beatter.  
  
- 10,11,12.Mas pelo que sei o Richard falou com a Diana e combinaram a fazer um teste, certo?  
  
- Sim. E se ela não for melhor, o Richard continua. Aliás, é só até o Shaoran sair da Ala Hospitalar.  
  
~*~  
  
- Espera.William e Henry vocês não estão a gozar com a minha cara, pois não?! - disse James entre Arthur e Peter.  
  
- É das mais puras das verdades.Ouvimos agora os Ravenclaw a comentar sobre isso. - disse William.  
  
- Vamos ver lá bem. - disse Arhur. - Ela como seeker?! ELA?!  
  
- Sim Arthur, ela. A moça que tu tanto amas.Tu e o James. - disse Henry com um sorriso malicioso. - HEI! Vê lá com que me pões. - disse Arthur cruzando os braços e fingindo- se chatiado com Henry, provocando risadas.  
  
James andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas para consigo mesmo.  
  
- Parece que estás tramado.  
  
- Não acho Peter. Dizem que ela é uma cópia do pai.Provavelmente será péssima Seeker como o pai.  
  
- Acho que estás errado. Pelo que me contaram, a moça é boa e gosta daquilo. - disse Peter, contrariando o amigo, sentando-se numa poltrona.  
  
Os outros seguiram-no e Arthur disse, entre um suspiro pesado :  
  
- Danna Malfoy como Seeker. Que inferno!  
  
~*~  
  
- MEUS CAROS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS!!! PRIMEIRO JOGO DA TEMPORADA, MUDANDO AS EXPECTATIVAS SERÁ GRIFFYNDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW!!! - Kyle Jordan erradiava a partida. - IREMOS TER ALGUMAS SURPRESAS EM RELAÇÃO ÀS EQUIPAS!!!  
  
James sentia-se nervoso...Apesar de ter a sua prima e amigas para encorajá- lo a sensação de ser apenas um suplente prendia-se no coração e na mente.  
  
- DEVIDO A SHAORAN WEASLEY ,SEEKER DOS GRYFFINDOR ,ESTAR NA ALA HOSPITALAR, OS ENCARNADOS APDOTARAM JAMES POTTER COMO NOVO SEEKER!!! ESPERANDO QUE ELE SEJA IGUAL AO PAI, TODAS AS NOSSAS ESPERANÇAS ESTÃO NAQUELE RAPAZ, QUE CUMPRIU A PROESA DE ENTRAR PARA UMA EQUIPA DE QUIDDCIHT AOS 11 ANOS.  
  
James agora sentia-se mais nervoso como nunca. Ainda nem tinha entrado no campo e já uma gota de suor lhe caía pela testa. Calou-se para ver o que Kyle Jordan dizia sobre Danna Malfoy. Todos nos vestiários encarnados calaram-se para ouvir.  
  
- MAS NÃO FOI O ÚNICO!!! A FILHA DE DRACO MALFOY E PANSY PANKIRSON, SEEKER E CHASER PELOS SLYTHERIN NOS SEUS TEMPOS DE ESCOLA E IRMÃ DE THOMAS MALFOY, CHASER DOS SLYTHERIN, DANNA MALFOY, TAMBÉM CUMPRE O PAPEL DE SUPLENTE PELOS RAVENCLAW. ELA SUBSTITUI RICHARD DAVIES, QUE ACUSA UMA MÁ INDISPOSIÇÃO.  
  
Danna, ao lado de Orlando Smith sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras. Honraria o nome do pai como Seeker.  
  
Na Bancada dos Professores, aguardando o início do jogo, um grupo de sombras conversava animadamente sobre as equipas.  
  
- Não, não e não!!! Ravenclaw!!! - gritavam Samatha e Angela. Samatha já fora descrita anteriormente, por isso passemos à Angela. Angela tinha cabelos bastante lisos e sedosos, pelos quadris, e os olhos negros, tal como os cabelos.  
  
- GRYFFYNDOR!!!!!!!! - Gritavam os rapazes. Michael, que tinha os cabelos rebeldes, Robbin tinha-os arrumados, mas rebeldes ao mesmo tempo. Danniel não dizia nada...A casa dela não iria jogar, mesmo. Mas ela ía...  
  
- Acho que eles vão empatar... - disse uma outra voz. Ninguém viu de quem seria a voz, mas sorriram ao ouvi-la.  
  
- FINALMENTE VAMOS APRESENTAR AS EQUIPAS!!! PELOS GRIFFYNDOR TEMOS WEASLEY, WEASLEY E WEASLEY COMO CHASSER'S, MILKFULL E MARRON COMO BEATTER'S, PENNY COMO KEEPER E O NOVATO POTTER COMO SEEKER!!!  
  
James seguiu os outros integrantes da equipa para o campo, e com a Firebolt que o pai lhe emprestara, ele voou para dentro dele, postando-se à frente de Morgan.  
  
- PELOS RAVENCLAW TEMOS O CAPITÃO E BEATER ORLANDO SMITH QUE JUNTO COM DOUGLAS FORMAM O DUO DE BEATER'S. CHERCH,PUTING,COUNTRY SÃO OS CHASSER'S E LING É A KEEPER. E, SUBSTITUINDO RICHARD DAVIES, TEMOS DANNA MALFOY!!!  
  
- Capitães apertem as mãos. - disse Madam Hooch, que continuava a dar as suas aulas de voo e a arbitrar os jogos de Quiddicht em Hogwarts.  
  
Michael Milkfull, subtituindo Shaoran, e Orlando Smith apertaram as mãos, com bastante calma, sorrindo um ao outro e desejando sorte para o jogo.  
  
- E MADAM HOCCH DÁ ÍNICIO AO JOGO. A QUAFFLE FICA EM POSSE DE WEASLEY, QUE PASSA PARA WEASLEY, QUE RETORNA PARA WEASLEY, MAS A BOLA ESCORREGOU DAS MÃOS DE WEASLEY, INDO PARAR ÀS MÃOS DA LINDA CHERCH!  
  
James subiu um pouco mais acima e viu, lá em baixo, Danna, olhando para todos os lados atrapalhada. "É canja" , pensou enquanto dava um sorriso e olhava em volta do campo procurando a Snicht Dourada.  
  
- CHERCH TENTA PASSAR PARA COUTRY, MAS FALHA. WEASLEY APANHA A QUAFFLE NO MEIO DO PASSE, PASSANDO PARA A SUA PRIMA CATARINA WEASLEY!!! WEASLEY PASSA PARA A SUA PRIMA JOANNE QUE TIRA AOS AROS, MAS LING DEFENDE!!! PORQUÊ?! PORQUÊ!?  
  
Danna deu mais uma volta ao campo, rasteira ao chão. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão que alguém lhe tinha dito que a Snicht gostava do chão. Olhou para cima e viu James. Estreitou os olhos e pensou que ninguém a ganharia.  
  
- O BEATTER SMITH REMATA A BLUDGER PARA O CAMPO DOS GRIFFYNDOR COM PAMELA WEASLEY NO CAMPO DE VISÃO, MAS MILKFULL CHEGA A TEMPO E DEFENDE A COLEGA! A QUAFFLE ESTÁ NO PODER DOS RAVENCLAW, QUE PARTEM PARA O ATAQUE FORMANDO A CABEÇA DE ÁGUIA!!!  
  
James olhou para baixo e viu os Chasser's dos Ravenclaw formarem um triângulo perfeito, podendo passar tanto para a frente como para trás, dificultando o trabalho aos Griffyndor em assuntos de lhes tirarem a Quaffle.  
  
- PENNY AGARRA-SE MAIS A SHOTTNG STAR 3000, ESTREITANDO OS OLHOS. CHERCH PREPARA-SE PARA LANÇAR E...E... MARCA!!!! MALDITA CHERCH!!! 10 A 0 PARA OS RAVENCLAW.  
  
Danna sorriu ao ver o golo de Cherch e sorriu-lhe. Cherch viu e respondeu, mexendo os lábios, de forma a dizer : E a snicht? Danna apenas abanou a cabeça e viu que ela baixava os seus olhos.  
  
- GRIFFYNDOR PARTE PARA O ATAQUE PELA MÃO DE JOANNE WEASLEY, QUE PARECE FURIOSA!!! WEASLEY E WEASLEY POSTAM-SE NA FRENTE DELA. WEASLEY PASSA PARA WEASLEY QUE PASSA PARA PAMELA. WEASLEY PARTE PARA A FRENTE, RECEBENDO A BOLA DE WEASLEY. MAS O QUE...?! O QUE ELA ESTÁ A FAZER?! ELA ESTÁ A IR PARA DETRÁS DOS ARCOS LEVANDO A QUAFFLE CONSIGO!!! LING OLHA ADMIRADA PARA ELA, MAS O QUE...?! ELA TÁ ATRÁS DOS ARCOS E PASSA PARA WEASLEY RAPIDAMENTE QUE MARCA!!! ELA MARCA!!! MARCA!!! UMA INCRIVEL E IMPREVISSIVEL JOGADA PELA PARTE DO TRIO WEASLEY!!! 10 A 10!!!  
  
O jogo continuou assim, sempre que Ravenclaw ou Griffyndor marcava, a outra equipa marca logo a seguir. O placar já estava a 50-50 e nada da Snicht, até agora...  
  
Danna tinha desistido de ficar rasteira e subiu, a modo de ficar mais alta que James. Esse já tinha visto a Snicht algumas vezes, mas a Malfoy sempre o desviava-o do caminho. Então, um brilho dourado reluziu ao pé dos arcos dos Ravenclaw.  
  
James atirou-se para a frente, partindo acelerando para o lado azul do campo. Danna também viu a Snicth, mas mais tarde que James, o que lhe provocou um atraso, mas a vassoura era boa...Ela iria conseguir.  
  
James estava cada vez mais perto do campo, quando sentiu um perfume a hortelã de Danna. Olhou e viu que ela estava mesmo ao seu lado, com os olhos estreitados, como uma águia que quer apanhar a presa,  
  
Estavam cada vez mais perto, e o placar já estava a 80-80. "Anda...Vá lá...Anda" , pensavam os dois.  
  
- MAS ESPEREM!!! PARECE QUE AMBOS OS SEEKER VIRAM A SNICTH!!! ELES PARTIRAM AO ATAQUE E ESTÃO DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL!!! - o jogo parecia ter parado para ver quem apanharia a Snicht.  
  
James e Danna fecharam os olhos e ambos gritaram :  
  
- JÁ ESTÁS!!!! - mas o que era aquilo?! James agarrava em metade da snicth e Danna na outra metade. Quer dizer, Danna tinha a mão por cima de metade da Snicht e da mão de James. Seria aquilo um empate?!  
  
- NÃO É POSSIVEL!!!! - disse Kyle Jordan, pondo as mãos nos seus cabelos negros, como os do pai, e de pé. - EMPATE!!!! TEMOS UM EMPATE DE 230- 230!!!! SIM!!! COMO APANHARAM OS DOIS A SNICTH AO MESMO TEMPO É EMPATE!!! EMPATE MENINOS E MENINAS!!!!! RAVENCLAW E GRIFFYNDOR EMPATAM!!!!  
  
James e Danna desceram sem largarem a Snicht. Aquilo não poderia ser empate. Logo contra ele/ela?! TINHA QUE HAVER UM VENCEDOR!!!  
  
- Muito bem, Potter e Malfoy. - disse a voz da Professora McGonagal.  
  
- Mas, professora, com o maior respeito... - começou Danna, hesitante. - Isto não pode ser empate!!! Não posso ter empatado com ESTE IDIOTA!!!!  
  
- Mas, esse idiota realmente empatou com a Srta. Ambos agarraram a Snicth ao mesmo tempo, por isso, ambas as casas recebem 230 pontos e as equipas de Quidicht dos Ravenclaw e Griffyndor estão empatadas no campeonato.  
  
- Mas...Mas... - gaguejou James. A ideia de ter empatado com aquela loira aguada e burra era insuportável.  
  
- Eu não sou burra... - sussurrou Danna, de tal forma que apenas James ouvisse.  
  
- Bom...Não tenho mais nada a dizer, portanto, vão festejar com os vossos colegas. Que apesar de terem empatado, parecem estar bem felizes com o vosso desempenho e exibição neste jogo. - disse Macgonagal, olhando para um ponto atrás de James e Danna. Ambos viraram-se e viram as suas equipas sorrindo para eles.  
  
- Foste óptimo James. E tu também Malfoy... Temos que admitir que nos deste trabalho... - disse Márcia Marron, beater dos Griffyndor. Andava no 4º ano, tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados e os olhos pretos.  
  
- Obrigada... - disse Danna envergonhada e sem olhar para ninguém, apenas para o chão.  
  
- Bom, nós andemos a falar, e fazemos questão que se juntem a nós na nossa festa, no Sala Comunal Ravenclaw. - disse Orlando, falando para Michael.  
  
Ele olhou para a equipa, como quem pergunta, aceitamos ou não? Todos sorriram e então ele disse:  
  
- Claro que sim, Orlando...Mas acho melhor ser na nossa Torre. Parece que a vossa é um pouco pequena...  
  
- Não é mentira, mas mesmo assim é confortável. Nós vamos!  
  
~*~  
  
- Espera...Danna, tu não me estás a dizer QUE VAIS?! - disse Diana, irritada. A ideia de ter que se enfiar na Torre dos Griffyndor, para uma festa não era agradável...  
  
- Que queres Diana?! Sou obrigada a ir!!! Até o Richard, que não jogou vai!!!  
  
- Então vai sozinha!!!!  
  
- Deves estar a gozar comigo, certo?! Eu não me vou enfiar lá, sozinha!!! O Weasley Narigudo matava-me!!!  
  
- Ok, ok, eu vou. MAS ELAS TAMBÉM VÊM!!! - disse Diana apontando para as suas colegas que estavam numa outra mesa, mais afastada.  
  
- Cool...'Tava a ver que nunca mais convidavam... - disse Mariza, lançando os braços no ar, espreguiçando-se. - Ah...Mas desculpem...É para ir onde mesmo?  
  
Com esta fantástica demonstração da boa memória de Mariza, todas abanaram a cabeça, em sinal que desistiam daquela rapariga.  
  
~*~  
  
- Ok, Fred... Já sabes. Não desistas... - Fred falava sozinha enquanto descia as escadas, indo em direcção ao Salão Comunal dos Vermelhos.  
  
A sua nova, ou velha, missão seria tentar, mais uma vez, falar com o rapaz dos seus sonhos. Fernando Nunne, 16 anos e que lia livros de transfiguração- avançada.  
  
Mais tarde, ela seria encontrada no dormitório, chorando e praguejando contra Soraya King. O que ela tem que eu não tenho?!  
  
De certa forma...Fred Skybravo voltaria à acção hoje à noite!  
  
~*~  
  
- Raios... Porque raio o Milkfull nos obriga a tirar os uniformes e pormos fatos normais?! Para quê tanta coisa?! - disse James, de frente para o espelho existente no dormitório, tentando dar um jeito no cabelo.  
  
- Desiste James! É uma batalha perdida. - disse William, referindo-se ao cabelo.  
  
- Tu não tens este tipo de problema, Willie!!! Tu tens esse cabelo fácil de arrumar, meu!  
  
- Não me chames Willie!!!  
  
- Daqui a nada chama-te de cão Willie... - disse Peter, indo em direcção a James, mas quando passou por William, deu uma cotovelada no amigo. William era de porte alto, cabelos azul-noite e olhos escuros. Peter afastou James do espelho, com um toque de rabo, e ele próprio começou a pentear-se.  
  
- Bom...Acho que estamos apresentáveis.  
  
James estava com umas jeans pretas, camisola de gola alta branca. Fez pressão sobre a estranha marca que lhe estava a aparecer na testa. Marca essa que era perigosamente parecida com um raio.  
  
Arthur estava com jeans brancas, camisa verde escura e com mais sardas que nunca. Incrivelmente parecia corado...  
  
William vestia umas calças de bombazina verdes e com uma camisa creme.  
  
Peter, esse, esmerara-se. Com calças de ganga, camisa aberta com uns bons botões, ele parecia ter-se esquecido que tinha apenas 11 anos.  
  
Henry estava com jeans normais, camisola , justa com mangas que lhe tapavam metade das mãos, cinzenta e com um dizer "If You Don't Like It, Move!!!" , a preto.  
  
Desceram as escadas e encontraram a Sala normal, mas com uns enfeites azuis.  
  
- Muito bem...Muito bem... Os Ravenclaw estão aí chegar, portanto, nada de brincadeiras, nem de gosmas roxas. - disse Helen, fingindo falsa inocência. Todos se riram e ela disse, também entre risos:  
  
- Opah, sejam como sempre. Divertidos, corajosos para o bom e para o pior, e tenham cuidado com os Ravenclaw...Ouvi dizer que são muito certinhos...  
  
- Mas enganaste. - a voz de Orlando Smith chegara vinda do quadro da Dama Gorda. - Pudemos ser bem travessos quando queremos...Pergunta à McKinley e aos Speed's.  
  
- Mas não mostram muito, pois não?! - disse Helen com um olhar provocador para cima de Orlando. Este deu um sorriso de lado e acrescentou:  
  
- Talvez não nos dêem oportunidade para o demonstrarmos...  
  
- Se essa é uma indirecta...  
  
- Não...Mais directa que isto é impossível! Ok...Vou fazer as apresentações. Esta é a Danna, seeker no jogo de hoje. - disse Orlando, afastando-se e deixando uma garota loira, de cabelos ondulados, até ao meio das costas de olhos azuis - acinzentados passar para a sua frente. Vestia um vestido cinzento, com o decote quadrado, uns collants pretos, uma camisola de gola alta branca, mais para o creme, mas pronto...E umas botas pretas até ao tornozelo.  
  
- Olá! Prazer. - disse ela, sorrindo.  
  
- E estas são as amigas dela : Diana, Mariza, Carolina e Cho.  
  
Todas as quatro se postaram ao lado de Danna, duas de cada lado. As suas feições não eram das melhores e perguntavam-se de como Danna conseguia sorrir...  
  
Todos olhavam para elas. Uns com raiva ( não preciso dizer quem...), uns com amizade, uns com espanto.  
  
Diana vestia umas calças de bombazina cinzentas, de boca larga. Uma camisola de gola alta branca, com as mangas à boca de sino e uma fita branca acabava o visual.  
  
Mariza...Bom, a garota vestia umas calças até aos tornozelos, de ganga, largas. Uma camisola verde, dizendo " Don't Mess With Me! I'm Dangerous!". Calçava uns ténis brancos com meias verdes e o cabelo estava apanhado num, estranhamente, elegante rabo-de-cavalo.  
  
Carol estava com umas calças justas, pretas, uma camisola em que dava para ver o umbigo vermelha, ah! , além disso, dava também para ver os ombros. O cabelo, castanho estava curto, ondulado e preso num pequeno totó atrás.  
  
Cho estava com um vestido azul, que lhe chegava até aos joelhos, com mangas compridas e com uns colants brancos. Calçava uns ténis azuis com uma pequena risca branca.  
  
- Olá. - disseram as quatro ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Oi. - disseram os Griffyndor.  
  
Uma música começou a tocar e Fred apareceu no cimo das escadas, dizendo:  
  
- Chega de formalidades e vamos à festa!!!!  
  
Então a música mudou e começou a tocar uma música bem mexida. Alguém perguntou de quem era a música e qual era o nome e Fred respondeu:  
  
- Acho que é uma banda Muggle. Linkin Park se não me engano. Eu gosto bastante. E a música chama-se In The End.  
  
~It starts with  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time~  
  
Os Ravenclaw espalharam-se pela Sala, começando a conversar com os Griffyndor amigos, ou apenas conhecidos.  
  
Apenas Diana, Danna, Carol, Cho e Mariza ficaram no mesmo lugar, olhando para James, Arthur, Peter, Henry e William. Todas pensavam o mesmo " Quando será que nos deixam em paz?" E eles pensavam " Quando será que elas deixam de se armar em espertas?"  
  
Richard Davies tapou e levou Cho, com o pretexto que a queria apresentar a uns colegas seus.  
  
All I know is that  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
Danna andou para frente, cada vez mais próxima de Arthur dizendo :  
  
- Meus sentimentos, Weasley. - e virou-se indo conversar, com quem diria!, Fred e Pamela Weasley.  
  
Todas então se dispersaram. Mariza fora atrás dos Speed's que também tinham vindo, Diana foi buscar uma coisa que beber e Carol foi, não se sabia para onde.  
  
Danna não parava de olhar para Arthur... Realmente, aquilo prometia! 


	9. Do Fundo do CoraçãoAmote

NA: Os caps têm vindo bem rapido, certo? :-) Acho que vou começar a demorar mais a pô-los... Ñ sei...Vou pensar. Kisses (K)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Desejos do fundo do coração  
  
- Escuta, Fred!!! Não vás lá!!! Só te vai magoar ainda mais!!! - Pamela tentava parar a prima de ir falar com Nunne, o qual estava a ter uma conversa bastante interessante e boa para com Soraya.  
  
- Larga-me Angel! - disse ela, tentado se separar da mão de Pamela, que agarrava a seu braço, entre dentes.  
  
- Hum...Desculpem interromper...Mas preciso da vossa ajuda...  
  
Ambas olharam para a voz. Pamela largou o braço de Fred e esta nem aproveitou a oportunidade. Danna Malfoy queria a sua ajuda?!  
  
~*~  
  
- Meu...Não sei o que tem de mal a tua irmã... - James ouviu William dizer ao seu ouvido. Eles estavam perto da Lareira, observando Diana a explorar a sala Griffyndor. Estava a conversar com suas companheiras de Primeiro Ano, em Griffyndor. Rachel Hught era uma delas. Tinha cabelos escadeados, castanhos claros. Era um pouco pequena para a estatura, mas como dizem, tamanho não quer dizer eficiência. Ela era das mais inteligentes naquela casa.  
  
- Ela é mais inteligente e menina do papá... - disse ele, sussurrando.  
  
- Eu vou lá.  
  
James nem teve tempo para digerir as palavras ditas pelo amigo, pois, quando se deu conta já este estava a falar com a sua irmã.  
  
~*~  
  
Diana estava a achar a conversa com Rachel Hught muito interessante. Ambas tinham os mesmos gostos por Feitiços e Herbologia.  
  
- Hum... Será que posso falar com a Potter, Rachel?  
  
- William?! Bem...Eu acho que sim...  
  
Diana olhou para o rapaz que queria falar consigo e achou-o bastante atraente. Tinha cabelos de um tom azulado, porte alto e tinha olhos negros... Fazia um belo contraste com a pele branca que possuía.  
  
- Bom...Acho que sim... - disse Diana, seguindo, então William para um "canto" da Sala.  
  
- Olá. William Oxford. - disse ele dando a mão a Diana.  
  
- Diana Potter. - disse sorrindo - O que foi? O que o James quer?  
  
- Hãn? - disse William, confuso.  
  
- Tu és amigo dele, certo? Então, deves ter ouvido falar imensas coisas más de mim, portanto não virias de livre vontade. Desembucha o que ele quer?!  
  
- Nada...Vim cá para ver se era verdade o que ele dizia...  
  
- Agradeço pelo esforço. Apreciada...  
  
- Estou a falar a sério. Que tal a gente conhecer-se melhor e depois a gente então tira as nossas conclusões sobre nós?  
  
- Tudo bem... - disse Diana, sorrindo e achando que o rapaz até que poderia ser bem interessante.  
  
~*~  
  
- Eu não acho boa ideia Malfoy...  
  
- Não te preocupes Weasley! PASSA-ME ISSO!!!  
  
- O que vais fazer com ela?! - disse Pamela preocupada.  
  
- Deixa a miúda divertir-se Angel... - disse Fred, dando uma pequena palmada no ombro de Pamela.  
  
- Ok ok...MAS, por Merlin...Não faças estragos à sala.  
  
- Ah...Isso depende dele, sabes? - disse Danna, dando um sorriso muito maroto,  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur a olhar para a festa, sem nada que fazer quando ele viu um copo de Cerveja Amenteingada, sendo segurada, por nada mais nada menos que Danna Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy... - disse cuspindo o nome da moça.  
  
- Eu sei que sou Malfoy, Weasley. Muito obrigada.... Toma. - disse empurrando o copo para o peito de Arthur. Este olhou desconfiado, primeiro para o copo e depois para ela.  
  
- Tás doente? Achas que eu irei aceitar *alguma* coisa de ti? - disse.  
  
- A nosso briga é meio idiota, Weasley. Símbolo de paz.  
  
Arthur olhou desconfiado para o copo, mas aceitou. Bebeu a cerveja ameiteigada, sob o olhar ansioso de Danna. Então todo a Sala começou a rir, com gosto. Até Pamela, riu do irmão. Este olhou à sua volta e depois olhou para Danna, que tentava não se rir, apesar de não ter sucesso.  
  
- TU!!! O QUE ME FIZESTE?! - perguntou Arthur, tentando chegar a um espelho, mas só se lembrou do que havia no seu quarto. Então ele correu para a as escadas e subiu-as de duas em duas. Abriu a porta de rompante e correu para o espelho.  
  
A sua roupa desaparecera e ele estava de roupa interior e o cabelo estava azul berrante.  
  
Com o som dos risos a chegar ao quarto, Arthur sentiu uma coisa gelada a correr pela sua cara. Pôs a sua mão em cima da face esquerda e olhou-a. Estava molhada. Ele estava a chorar...  
  
Chorar pela vergonha, pela maldade da Danna...Talvez fosse isso mesmo. Arthur chamou-se a si próprio de estúpido, como ele pode aceitar tal coisa? Ela tinha sangue Malfoy nas veias...Alguma coisa ela teria aprontado. Ou talvez fosse apenas por Danna...  
  
~*~  
  
Danna, depois da festa, voltou para a Sala Comunal dos Ravenclaw com toda a equipa e foi para o quarto.  
  
- Parabéns Danna... - disse Diana, entrando com Carol, Cho e Mariza. Diana ficou em pé, enquanto as outras se sentaram nas suas camas.  
  
Danna olhou para Diana, com uma cara divertida e agradeceu. Mas Diana, não estava a achar graça. Ela estava com aquelas caras zangadas, muito parecidas com a mãe. Mas Danna sentiu isso, e não era zangada...Era decepcionada. Graças a isso, o sorriso de Danna desmanchou-se e olhou para o chão, preparando-se para o sermão.  
  
- Sabes o que fizeste? Tu sabes...Mas TENS A NOÇÃO do que fizeste, Danna?  
  
- Apenas me quis divertir...Mas admite que achaste graça!  
  
- Admito que me ri...Mas podias ter posto apenas uma poção para por o nariz vermelho, como a Mariza fez com o Joshua e com o Jonh. - disse Diana, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nem, mas nem meio, mas, Danna Joanne Pankirson Malfoy!!! Tu ridicularizaste o Arthur!!!! Em frente a todos os Griffyndor e Ravenclaw!!! Da família, dos amigos e da própria irmã!!! COMO A FRED E A PAMELA TE DEIXARAM FAZE ISSO?!  
  
- Elas não sabiam que era para o Arthur... - disse Danna, baixando ainda mais os olhos...Ela estava a sentir-se culpada...Por ele.  
  
- Escuta...Se ele fizer algo, ele ou a Pamela, não me admirarei, Danna... Boa noite. - disse encerrando a conversa e indo para a sua cama. Depois de ela puxar as cortinas azuis escuras, não se ouviu mais nenhum som.  
  
Todas seguiram o exemplo da amiga e deitaram-se. Mas algo se passava com Danna.  
  
~*~  
  
- Danna...Danna... - ela ouvia uma voz doce e suave a chamá-la. A única luz, no meio daquela total escuridão...  
  
- Danna... Danna... - então ela viu. Caminhando em direcção a ela, um homem de cabelos loiros a cair-lhe para os olhos, com uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda e outra na mão, vestido de branco.  
  
- Quem...Quem...Quem és tu? - perguntou Danna, assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhada pela beleza do homem...  
  
- Um Anjo... Um Protector... Um Guardião...Escolhe - disse ele sorrindo.  
  
- Anjo?!  
  
- Sim...Um anjo chamado Danniel... Mas já fui Draco Malfoy...  
  
Os olhos de Danna abriram-se tanto que aparecia que os globos oculares iriam sair por ali.  
  
- Pai?! - perguntou Danna, aproximando-se de Danniel, esticando a mão em direcção a face da cicatriz e fazendo uma festa.  
  
Danniel balançou a cabeça e fartas lágrimas caíam pela face de Danna. Danniel abriu os braços e Danna abraçou.  
  
- PAI!!!  
  
Ficaram assim por uns momentos até que Danna disse :  
  
- Porquê? Porquê não me deixaste ali e não fugiste com o Thomas???  
  
- Oh filha... Tu sabes o porquê... Tu e o teu irmão eram, e são, as coisas mais importantes para mim...Não aguentaria a culpa de ter deixado morrer pelas mãos dele...  
  
- Eu sinto tanto a tua falta...  
  
Danniel sorriu tristemente e responde :  
  
- Eu também sinto a vossa... Tu e o Thomas estão a ficar tão lindos...Vocês não mereciam o que aconteceu. Mas foi melhor assim...  
  
- Porquê? Porquê morrestes?  
  
- Porque está na hora dos Descendentes e Herdeiros ocuparem o lugar dos pais... E além disso...Eu escondi o segredo tempo de mais... Isso arruinou a minha e a vossa vida...  
  
- Mas...NÃO!!! ESPERA!!!! - gritou visão do seu pai a desaparecer, por entre os seus braços, em pequenas bolas de luz.  
  
- Não te esqueças Danna. Eu amo-te. A ti e ao Thomas. Ele também te ama, apesar de não o mostrar... E lembra-te. És uma Malfoy, mas acima de tudo és minha filha...  
  
- Mas eu preciso de ti!!!! PAI!!!!  
  
- Precisas, mas vais aprender a desembaraçar-te sozinha. Cuida bem do teu irmão. Bons sonhos...Amo-te... - disse, finalmente desaparecendo.  
  
Danna caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando. As suas mãos eram a única coisa que a impedia de cair, deitada, no chão. Lágrimas queriam correr, mas ela não queria chorar...Mas não aguentou e as lágrimas começaram a correr, caindo por cima das suas mãos. Ela tremia como varas verdes... Uma pequena lágrima caiu. A mais leve e mais linda de todas. A lágrima de cristal caiu em cima da mão direita e brilhou. Brilhou tanto que ela parou de soluçar e olhou para a mão. O brilho espalhou-se por todo o sitio e Danna sentiu-se sugada para baixo.  
  
- AAAHHHH!!!! - gritou, vendo-se de novo na sua cama.  
  
- QUE FOI?! - perguntou Cho, aflita, abrindo as cortinas da cama de Danna. Carol, Diana e Mariza olhavam por cima dos ombros de Cho.  
  
- Pesadelo...Mais nada... - disse, sentido uma coisa pontiaguda a penetrar- lhe cada vez mais na pele.  
  
- Mas estás bem? - perguntou Mariza.  
  
- Sim. Voltem para as camas! - disse, num tom autoritário.  
  
Elas voltaram para as suas camas e Danna abriu a mão, depois de ter fechado as cortinas novamente. Uma pequena pedra, em forma de lágrima estava na sua branca mão. Era transparente. Talvez de vidro... Mas é que reluzia tanto...Cristal? Impossível. Diamante? Igualmente impossível...  
  
Ela ficou ali, tentando adivinhar que pedra seria, rodando-a na sua mão. Se ela soubesse onde ela a levaria...Não queria saber daquilo para nada.  
  
~*~  
  
O tempo andava depressa e já estavam em inícios de Dezembro. Ginny estava no seu quinto mês de gravidez e era de dois meninos, aos quais chamariam de Sirius e Remus.  
  
Os 3ºs anos para cima teriam uma visita a Hogsmead no fim da semana, para comprar os seus presentes. Os restantes teriam que mandar corujas aos seus pais para lhes mandarem as prendas para os amigos.  
  
Falando em prendas...Diana estava com um grave problema...O que ela daria aos seus colegas?! Para a Mariza estava decidido...Uma caixa de Gemialidades Weasley. Mas e para as outras?  
  
Ela não sabia o que daria a Danna, Carol e Cho. Da ultima vez em que pensou no assunto tinha a seguinte lista :  
  
" Mariza - Caixa de Partidas Super - Especial das Gemialidades Weasley.  
  
Danna - Uma caixinha de ganjos e um colar e/ou um par de brincos  
  
Carol - Um Livro sobre Poções e de Transfiguração-Avançada (mais especificamente, Animagia)  
  
Cho - Uma moldura, um pente e um cascol."  
  
- É...Talvez fique por aí mesmo... - dizia, enquanto tomava o pequeno- almoço sozinha, mas olhando para a mesa Griffyndor.  
  
~*~  
  
" Querida Mary,  
  
Por aqui está tudo bem. Como sabe, o Natal está chegando e eu não sei se irei para aí ou se ficarei aqui, em Hogwarts. O que você acha? Eu estava pensado em ir para aí, para não ficar sozinha...  
  
Bom, todas iram para casa, menos Carol, em que os pais estarão viajando. Então eu pensei se ela poderia ir para aí? Para a nossa casa, sabe?  
  
Bom... Depois você me diz qualquer coisa, tá?  
  
Beijinhos da sua neta favorita  
  
Danna"  
  
Danna releu a carta, segurando a pequena pedra em forma de lágrima na sua mão. Agora usava-a como um fio, e ele receberam bastante elogios por parte dos seus colegas. Foi ao corujal, para mandar a sua carta. Escolheu uma branca...  
  
Depois de atar a carta à coruja, ela ficou vendo-a a desaparecer, em direcção aos subúrbios de Londres.  
  
~*~  
  
Mary chorava de tristeza. A sua pequenina estava pensando em vir para o Natal, mas ela não podia. Não podia porque Mary estava no hospital. Devido aos poucos cuidados e por se ter aventurado numa floresta à procura do pinheiro ideal, ela apanhara uma broncopneumonia. E as broncopneumonias na sua idade eram de incrível risco. Ela não conseguia responder à carta por conta própria por isso pediu à enfermeira que escrevesse a resposta:  
  
" Querida Danna...  
  
Claro que pode vir cá para o Natal!!! E os pais dessa sua amiga, deixam de certeza?  
  
Beijos da avó  
  
Mary Farm"  
  
Mas o que ela não sabia era que a enfermeira, sabendo do forte amor que a sua paciente sentia por estes seus netos, escreveu no fim da carta:  
  
" PS: Sua avó está muito doente, com broncopneumonia... Por favor, venha este Natal, para a visitar. Ela não lhe quer contar nada, pois não acha necessário. Mas é. Ela está piorando dia a dia... Parece que apenas se aguenta para a ver, a ti e ao teu irmão. Por favor, venham, que eu própria os alojarei na minha casa.  
  
Ass: Clara Jonas - enfermeira."  
  
~*~  
  
- Thomas...Preciso do Thomas... THOMAS!!!!! - Danna Malfoy gritava, batendo na porta da masmorra : Sala Comum dos Slytherin. - THOMAS!!!!!  
  
- Mas que raio... Malfoy? - disse Arthur, que estava a passar por ali, ouvindo os gritos, pensava que seria uma coisa mais grave.  
  
- Weasley? Que fazes aqui?- disse ela virando-se.  
  
- Estava a passar, ouvi os gritos e vim ver. - disse pondo as mãos nos bolsos do manto. Como ele odiava aquela moça...  
  
- Olha...Eu queria dizer que lamento por aquela coisa do cabelo, mas isso não te dá direito de me fazeres o que fizeste!!!  
  
- AHAHAHAH!!! Agora, tu, vens-me dizer o que devo ou não fazer? Vai passear Malfoy.  
  
- Olha aqui, ruivo sarnento...  
  
- Olha aqui, loira aguada! Eu não estou mais para isto, ok!? Da próxima vez, eu juro, que vai ser pior do que se fosse a própria Fred a tratar de ti! - disse, virando as costas e retomando o seu caminho.  
  
- Eissh....Aquele miúdo é fogo, hein, Malfoy? - Danna ouviu uma voz atrás de sí  
  
- Hãn? Ah, olá. O meu irmão está por aí? - disse, tentando espreitar para dentro da sala, mas a rapariga era mais alta que ela. Ela tinha grandes olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, ondulados.  
  
- Está sim. Está no dormitório... Queres ir lá ter?  
  
- Se poder ser... - disse passando pelo espaço que a garota lhe dera. Tinha uma pressa tal que não reparou em duas coisas :  
  
1ª - A sala estava muito diferente do que quando Draco e Pansy ali tinham estudado. 2ª - Dos olhares de surpresa que os Slytherin lhe mandavam. Um quadro de Draco Malfoy estava na parede, com o titulo de " O Slytherin Mais Respeitado em Toda Hogwarts". E parecia que ela era mais parecida com ele do que o próprio Thomas.  
  
Bateu na porta do quarto do 3º ano e ouviu um leve : Entre , vindo de dentro.  
  
- Thomas...? Posso? - disse Danna. Thomas não esperava aquela visita e tentou esconder uma coisa de trás das costas.  
  
- Ya. Entra Dan. - disse, desistindo de esconder o objecto, que se revelou em ser uma moldura. A relação Danna/Thomas tinha melhorado. Pelo menos tinha deixando de a chamar de assassina.  
  
- A Mary...  
  
- O que tem ela?  
  
- Lê. - disse-lhe entregando a carta da Enfermeira Clara a Thomas. Este pegou na carta, olhando surpreso para Danna e leu-a. Os seus olhos abriram- se de espanto. Mary? Com broncopneumonia?  
  
- Nós temos que ir lá. - disse olhando para Danna.  
  
- Eu acho que ela pode morrer... - disse Danna, começando a soluçar.  
  
Thomas levantou-se e abraçou a irmã, que se escondeu no peito dele. Ele próprio começava chorar. Depois do pai, apenas Mary conseguira fazê-lo sorrir. Não era justo. Logo ela!  
  
- Dan, eu vou tentar falar com o Snape...Ele tem que nos deixar sair mais cedo. Afinal, é a nossa família!!!  
  
Dan acentiu com a cabeça, tentando sorrir, mas mesmo fazendo um esforço descomunal, ela não conseguira.  
  
~*~  
  
- Por favor...Tem que me deixar ir!!! - Thomas gritava, imagine-se com Professor Snape. Os cabelos continuavam oleosos, mas grisalhos. O nariz enorme, assim continuava e agora passava a usar mais verde do que preto.  
  
- MALFOY!!! NÃO TEIMES!!! TEM AS AULAS!!!!  
  
- MAS ELA É A MINHA FAMILIA, TIRANDO A DANNA!!! ELA ESTA DOENTE!!!TEMOS QUE A IR VER PROFESSOR!!!  
  
-NÃO QUERO SABER SE É A TUA FAMILIA OU NÃO!!! A FAMILIA É MENOS IMPORTANTE QUE AS AULAS!!!  
  
- ESCUTE AQUI...SEU...SEU...  
  
- Seu quê, Senhor Malfoy? - a voz de Minerva chegara vinda do fundo da sala. - Que gritos são esses, que se ouvem na minha sala?  
  
- O sr Malfoy quer... - começou Snape.  
  
- Visitar um "parente", não estou certa? - disse, olhando para Thomas. - E ele está a pedir a si, director da casa, se pode ir? A irmã também me pediu isso. Infelizmente a professora Tayler está doente, então ela veio logo a mim. Eu dei-lhe permissão, Severus.  
  
- Mas...E as aulas Directora?  
  
- Eles recuperam...- disse com um olhar doce, dirigido para Thomas. - É família Severus...  
  
~*~  
  
Danna estava tão feliz que não conseguira dormir, indo arejar, dando um passeio pelos corredores do castelo.  
  
Mas, há medida de avançava nos corredores, um sentimento de frio, medo e dor tomava conta de si. E se Mary morresse? Ela e Thomas definidamente ficariam sós no mundo, tenho que ir para o orfanato de Madam Polkin. Tinham sido salvos de lá por Mary, que os tinha ido buscar, depois de os terem arrancado dos seus braços, inventando uma lei qualquer...  
  
Aquilo era o inferno. Não se queria lembrar, não lhe fazia bem.  
  
Foi com estes pensamentos que abriu uma porta escura de madeira, sem se importar se estaria lá alguém. Andou, olhando para o chão, até esbarrar em alguma coisa.  
  
- Aí! - disse, pondo uma mão na testa e olhando para cima. Viu um espelho muito grande, maior que Hagrid e lá em cima viu a inscrição: * Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi mis saom oco orut uf etara lever*  
  
Danna virou a cabeça, de forma a ficar quase a tocar no ombro direito. Talvez aquela posição a ajudasse a perceber o que ali estava. Não serviu de nada.  
  
Olhou para o espelho e os seus olhos abriram-se de tal forma...  
  
- Mãe? - disse olhando para a mulher de cabelos castanhos, pouco abaixo dos ombros, cacheados e os olhos negros que estava no lado direito do espelho. A mulher disse que sim, pôs as mãos nos ombros dela própria, no espelho, e deu-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.  
  
-Não...Isso não existe - disse fechando os olhos à imagem do abraço conjunto da família Malfoy.  
  
Ela atreveu-se a olhar outra vez e viu o espelho a entrar num remoinho, e quando focou, ela viu um homem a aproximar-se dela. Era alto, tinha músculos bem formados e visíveis (normal... Não usava camisola). Mesmo não usando camisola, usava umas calças, umas botas de cano alto, que iam para cima das calças e uma capa, presa por um pendente em forma de coração trespassado por duas setas.  
  
- NÃO!!!!!!!! - o homem estava sem cara, desapareceu, dando lugar novamente à família Malfoy, brincando.  
  
- Isso não existe...NÃO EXISTE!!! - disse batendo com os punhos fechados no espelho.  
  
~*~  
  
Carol, Diana, Mariza e Cho estavam em Hogsmead, com a permissão especial de McGonaggal, para se despedirem de Danna. O irmão já estava lá dentro e chamava-a sem se cansar.  
  
- Danna?! Anda lá!!!  
  
- Tô indo. - respondia ela. - Ok... Já sabem. Cuidem bem de vocês... - disse abraçando cada uma delas com carinho.  
  
- Tu também. - disseram-lhe ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Danna sorriu e entrou no comboio, levando a mala consigo. O comboio, então começara a andar, e Danna acenava, enquanto Mariza estava inquieta. O seu coração não estava sossegado. Pressentia que as coisas não iriam correr bem...  
  
~*~  
  
Ele odiava o cheiro de hospitais... Odiava o tecto, as paredes, os vestidos dos médicos, as saias e chapéus das enfermeiras. Resumindo, odiava hospitais em geral.  
  
Ele caminhava, um pouco mais atrás da irmã, que andava apressada, sendo conduzida pela enfermeira, que se apresentara de Clara. Mas de clara é que ela não tinha nada. Ela era ruiva, de olhos negros e de tom moreno.  
  
Entraram no quarto 712 depois da permissão da Enfermeira Clara.  
  
- Mary... - disse Danna correndo para o leito da cama de Mary, com Thomas, estranhamente com uma face, aparentemente calma e serena.  
  
- Oh minha princesinha... - disse fazendo uma festa na face de Danna que segurava a sua mão. - Meu pequeno príncipe dourado... - disse referindo-se a Thomas. Os seus cabelos loiros tinham um tom dourado, graças ao Sol que entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas daquele quarto.  
  
- Mas...O que vocês estão aqui a fazer? E a escola? - perguntou, olhando para Thomas.  
  
- Pedi permissão ao nosso professor de Poções e Director da Minha casa se podia vir, Danna, devido ao Professor Flit... estar doente, pediu directamente à Directora, 'vó.  
  
- Hum...Que bom vocês terem vindo. - Mary teve um ataque de tosse. - Eu queria-os ver mais uma vez... Ver que cumpri bem a minha missão. Que retribuí o que o vosso pai fez por mim...  
  
- Mary... Precisas de descansar. Eu e a Dan vamos sair, ok? - disse Thomas pegando na mão da relutante Danna.  
  
- Não...Fiquem aqui por favor... - pediu.  
  
~*~  
  
- Não é muito, mas dá para passarem a noite. Aquele hospital não tem umas cadeiras nada confortáveis. - Clara explicava enquanto os dirigia para o quarto de hospedes.  
  
Danna confiava nela, mas Thomas não. Ele tinha voltado a ser aquele garoto frio... Ele achava que em ser frio para com os outros, que os outros perceberiam o que ele sentia... Uma sensação de solidão, dor... Medo.  
  
~*~  
  
Clara tinha aconchegado os seus pequenos hospedes, há, quê?, menos de uma hora, e ouviu a pequena voz de Thomas, chamando-a.  
  
- Porquê a Srª está fazendo isto para comigo e com a minha irmã?  
  
Clara virou-se e teve a rápida visão de um príncipe. Os cabelos começavam a cair para cima dos olhos e ainda usava o manto de Hogwarts, o que fazia um contraste bastante elegante e que lhe dava um certo ar misteriosos. Usava roupa completamente escura e preta, como se ainda estivesse de luto pelo pai. Estava de braços cruzados que possibilitava a Clara ver um anel em forma de uma pequena serpente, prateada com uma pedra brilhante alojada da boa. Ela tinha a impressão que seria uma das poucas coisas que conseguiram salvar da casa dos Malfoy, antes de ela ser assaltada e completamente destruída pelos ladrões.  
  
- É pela Mary. Apesar de seres de uma família respeitada e bruxa, não quer dizer que todos façam tudo por ti.  
  
- Nunca ninguém fez nada por mim...Além da Mary, claro.  
  
Clara apontou para a almofada de veludo vermelho ao seu lado, na varanda, e disse a Thomas para se sentar lá.  
  
- Escuta...A Mary realmente gosta de vocês...  
  
- É... - disse Thomas baixando a cabeça. Quando a levantou gritou : UMA ESTRELA CADENTE!!!  
  
- Pois é! - disse Clara. - O que pediste?  
  
- Pedi para ter o meu pai de volta... E que a Mary ficasse boa.  
  
- O teu pai está morto... - disse, receando a reacção de Thomas.  
  
- Eu sei... E que o que está morto, morto está. Mas, se queria pedir o que mais desejo, do fundo do coração, tinha que pedi-lo de volta.  
  
- Eu também gostava de ter a minha mãe aqui comigo outra vez... - sussurrou Clara.  
  
- É...Os desejos do fundo do coração... 


	10. SaudadeDoençaMorte

Doença, saudade, Morte.  
  
Dedico este capitulo a:  
  
- À Marisa e à Daniela. Elas sabem o porquê. - A CACL. Ela também sabe o porquê. - À morte...Ela é que me inspirou a fazer este capitulo. Eu sei pelo o que eles passam...Eu própria já me tentei matar... Essa é a minha ideia do que eu veria depois de me matar...Espero que gostem. Desculpem pelo tamanho minúsculo do capitulo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Por Merlin! Está a arder em febre, srta McKinley! Parece que será o Natal dos Doentes. - Madame Samovar tirava a mão, repentinamente, da testa da rapariga de cabelos curtos, com madeixas roxas. Estavam quatro pessoas à sua volta. Diana, ruiva e de olhos esmeralda, Carol de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis escuro, como safiras e dois rapazes. Elijah Smith e Zacharias Lourence, amigos de Mariza e das outras.  
  
Madame Samovar obrigou-a a deitar-se numa cama enquanto ela iria buscar a poção para a curar. Chegou, tirou-lhe a roupa, o que provocou um ligeiro rubor em Mariza e nos rapazes, já que ela ficou apenas com roupa interior por uns momentos.  
  
Quando a Madame se retirou, deixando os outros quatro a cuidar de Mariza, esta começava a respirar descompasadamente e com extrema dificuldade em conseguir manter o ar dentro do peito.  
  
- MADAM SAMOVAR!!! MADAM!!!! - gritou Carol, dirigindo-se à senhora vestida de branco.  
  
- O que...? OH! POR MERLIN!!! RÁPIDO!!! TRAGAM-ME A POÇÃO VERMELHA DAQUELA PRATELEIRA!!!!  
  
- MAS SÃO TODAS VERMELHAS!!! - disse Carol, olhando para as poções da prateleira indicada por Madame Samovar.  
  
- A TERCEIRA A CONTAR DA ESQUERDA! - disse para Carol, mas sem olhar para ela. Os seus olhos estavam fixos em Mariza e depois olhou para Diana e disse :  
  
- TU!!! QUE ANDAS PARA AÍ A FAZER?!  
  
Mas Diana não ouviu, Diana não olhou... Diana pensava "e se...E se..." Malditos Speed. Puseram-na neste estado e nem têm o pingo de vergonha para aparecerem. Estão na mira de Diana e das outras Ravenclaw Speed's. Tomem cuidado"  
  
* Flashback *  
  
- Diana!!! Diana!!! - Diana ouviu a voz de Mariza McKinley chamando-a. Virou-se, procurando a origem do som e viu-a correr na sua direcção, acenado freneticamente.  
  
- O que se passa Mariza? - perguntou, olhando para a rapariga com as mãos nos joelhos.  
  
- É....É que...Que...Que queria....Queria saber o que querias para o Natal... - disse no meio de uma respiração irregular.  
  
- Não é preciso me dares nada...  
  
- Então queres o livro de feitiços. Tudo bem.  
  
Diana olhou admirada para a amiga e ela disse, rindo: - Quando dizes que não queres nada é porque queres uma coisa cara. Mas não tem problema. Eu posso tentar comprar um em saldos.  
  
- Tu é que sabes, tá.  
  
- Então fica o livro de feitiços...- disse apontando com a ponta da pena para Diana. Escreveu e juntou-se a Diana quando sentiu uma coisa a fazer- lhe força nas costas e que pingava.  
  
- SPEED'S!!! - disse, virando-se e vendo os Gémeos metendo-se para dentro dum corredor. Diana olhou para as costas de Mariza e viu um trapo molhado preto.  
  
- Mariza... - disse começando a esticar o braço, para lhe tocar no ombro.  
  
- Vocês vão ver!!! - disse ela, começando a correr e enfiando-se no mesmo corredor onde Jonh e Joshua se haviam metido pouco antes. Diana suspirou derrotada e continuou o seu caminho.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Graças a esse balão de água e terem obrigado Mariza a ir para os campo, molhada e com uns graus negativos, os Speed's eram os responsáveis por terem adoecido Mariza com uma pneumonia e bronquite. E agora, graças a isso ela estava ali, ardendo de febre, por culpa deles e eles a brincarem e a criarem confusões nos corredores, antes tranquilos de Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Thomas acordou com o bater da luz do sol nos seus olhos. Abriu-os e viu que estava na sua cama. Ele lembrava-se de ter falado com Clara na noite anterior. Teria ela trazido-o para a sua cama?  
  
Virou-se na cama e viu que a sua irmã ainda dormia tranquila, de barriga para cima, um braço mais levantado que o outro e também com a cabeça virada. Sorriu e levantou-se, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível.  
  
Foi para a cozinha e encontrou um papel que dizia  
  
" Thomas e Danna  
  
Eu tive que ir para o Hospital. Deixei uma tigela com cereais para cada um. Estão em cima da bancada. Se quiserem aquecer o leite, pegam nas taças, abrem a porta do microondas no botão maior. Rodam a roleta até aparecer 1:00 e depois carregam no botão onde diz 400. Depois disto tudo carregam no Start. Quando começar a apitar, quer dizer que acabou. Carregas novamente no botão maior e tiras a tigela. É só comer.  
  
Se quiserem pão, está na terceira porta de cima, a contar da direita. As facas estão na mesma posição, só que numa gaveta e em baixo. A manteiga está no frigorifico, essa grande coisa branca ao pé da bancada. Lá também está o leite e mais coisas para porem no pão.  
  
Clara"  
  
Thomas havia seguido as normas à risca, mas as coisas não correram bem. Primeiro aqueceu demais o leite, e depois partiu a tigela, fazendo com que o conteúdo desta se espalhasse a sua volta.  
  
- Mer**...Reparo. - disse apontado a sua varinha para a tigela partida que se reconstruiu.  
  
- Thomas...? - disse uma Danna muito sonolenta, aparecendo na ombreira da porta, esfregando os olhos.  
  
- Bom Dia. Parti a tigela. Nada de problemático. - disse, tentando encontrar outra tigela nos armários.  
  
- Na primeira. - disse Danna, sentando-se e começando a comer.  
  
- Não te faz impressão?- perguntou Thomas sem olhar para Danna.  
  
- Não. Eu gosto mais de leite frio do que do leite quente.  
  
- Nisso saís à mãe...  
  
- Esquece. Prefiro o leite quente ao frio.  
  
~*~  
  
Ele e ela subiam os pisos pelo elevador até chegarem ao nono. Com um "pim" o elevador abriu a porta e eles saíram. Viraram à esquerda e entraram no quarto 505 e lá passaram o dia.  
  
Mary não estava mal de saúde, tirando talvez a broncopneumonia e o reumatismo. Danna e Thomas não saiam da beira da cama e quando eram obrigados a isso eram tirados de lá no meio de lágrimas e gritos. Uma vez, um enfermeiro agarrara em Danna pela cintura, elevara-a do chão e começara a tira-lá do quarto. Danna gritava e chamava pelo nome de Mary, no meio de lágrimas. Então mordeu o enfermeiro e correu para o leito de Mary, que lhe pôs a mão e cima da cabeça e fez-lhe uma pequena festa. O enfermeiro fartou- se e agarrou nos pulsos de Danna e arrastou-a até fora do quarto, com Thomas atrás de si. Impassível, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.  
  
Mary sentia que chegara a hora... Mas ela não queria. Sentia. Não queria. Descansar. Viver. Cego. Visual. Mary perguntava-se qual seria a sensação de morrer.  
  
Sentia-se repousada? Aliviada por tudo acabar? Feliz? E Thomas e Danna? A sensação de morrer seria que tudo acabara, certo? Clinicamente o coração deixava de bater, o cérebro de funcionar, os membros de se mexerem.  
  
Mary acreditava numa vida após a morte. Que morrer seria o mesmo que nascer. Quer iria viver num sitio feliz, sem guerra, sem fome, sem saudade. Veria Draco. O seu querido vizinho... O que lhe dera os netos que nunca tivera... E eles? Como ficariam? Aí ela pensou... " A morte é nascer...Nascer para uma vida melhor... Um dia estaremos todos juntos...".  
  
Então, a sorrir, Mary Farm fechou os olhos para nunca mais os abrir.  
  
~*~  
  
- Oh não... - disse Cho, tremendo a carta ao ritmo das suas mãos. Estava no dormitório para pegar numas coisas para a aula quando viu uma coruja pequena a chegar e a esticar-lhe a pata.  
  
A carta vinha endereçada para :  
  
" Dormitório Ravenclaw Feminino 1º Ano, Hogwarts. Primeiras duas janelas no primeiro piso, à esquerda das estufas."  
  
A carta era de Danna e parecia que chorara enquanto escrevera. A letra estava tremida e a carta molhada. Danna escrevera:  
  
" Queridas amigas  
  
Ela morreu. Ela morreu...Morreu...Sabem o que é morrer? Ela acreditava que era nascer. NASCER?!?!?! Nascer para quê?! Para um mundo melhor?! Uma forma de nos safarmos da tristeza, angústia, saudade? Se for assim, também morrerei. Morrerei pela tristeza que sinto agora, a angústia que sinto em relação a vocês, saudades que sinto de meu pai. Saudades vossas, do tempo em que era feliz como uma família. Mãe, pai e irmão. Todos nós, felizes...  
  
A Cho sabe qual é a dor de perder uma pessoa amada, imagino? Nunca conheceu a mãe, não é verdade?  
  
O funeral é amanhã.  
  
O convite está dado. Apareçam se quiserem...  
  
Danna Malfoy"  
  
~*~  
  
Thomas chorava silenciosamente, sem soluços, quase sem lágrimas. Vestira-se do seu tradicional preto enquanto a irmã se vestira de azul escuro. Thomas proibira-a de vesti-la de preto, tal como Mary escrevera no seu testamento. " Nunca, mas nunca, se vistam de preto, por mim, ouviram?!" dissera ela. Thomas estava tão habituado a vestir-se de preto que nem considerava a ordem dirigida a ele e sim a Danna.  
  
Apetecia-lhe gritar. Gritar de Dor. A Dor guardada todo este tempo. A dor que a morte provocava. Se gritasse, haveria mal? Claro que haveria, sempre haveria mal. Estava num funeral. Funeral da única pessoa que se importava o suficiente com ele para o fazer esquecer um pouco a própria mágoa e tentar recompensar, retribuir...  
  
Estava de mãos dadas à frente do peito, quando sentiu Danna indo contra ele. Ele foi um pouco para trás devido à força com que ela fora contra si, mas para seu próprio espanto, ele viu-se a levantar os braços e abraçar a irmã. Essa sim chorava como uma mulher que vê o marido ir para a guerra.  
  
Seria a mesma sensação? Sensação de medo?  
  
~*~  
  
A marcha fúnebre começara a tocar. Danna sentira-se a fraquejar quando o caixão passou por ela. As suas amigas estavam um pouco mais atrás, por sinal de respeito para com a amiga. Tinha sido muito difícil conseguir arranjar a permissão, mas graças aos gritos da Srª. Potter, as partidas do Sr. McKinley e a boa diplomacia do Sr. Black, a Directora havia conseguido convencer o Professor Snape. Não que fosse necessária a sua opinião, mas ele opunha-se veemente a deixar os alunos saírem, mesmo que se tratasse de assuntos familiares ou ainda com os seus amigos. Danna agarrou-se a Thomas e este se agarra a ela. Quando começaram a por o caixão dentro da cova, Danna largou-se do irmão e correra para perto do caixão, onde começara a gritar:  
  
- PORQUÊ?! PORQUÊ ME DEIXASTE?! PORQUÊ NOS DEIXASTE?! HEIN?! JÁ NÃO CHEGAVA TER SIDO O MEU PAI E AGORA TU PARTES?! A MINHA MÃE DEIXOU-ME, O MEU PAI DEIXOU-ME E AGORA TU?! ESTUPIDA MARY!!! ÉS ESTUPIDA!!! ESTUPIDA!!! - gritou mais alto. - ODEIO-TE!!! ODEIO-TE POR TERES MORRIDO!!! ODEIO-TE!!! ODEIO- TE!!! ODEIO-TE!!! ODEIO-TE!!!  
  
Danna ainda gritou uma última vez odeio-te antes de lhe tirarem o caixão da frente e porem o depositarem na cova e preenchendo-o com terra.  
  
Assim acabara o funeral de Mary Farm. A lápide havia sido colocada e as flores também. O padre benzeu o caixão e partiu, com os coveiros atrás de si. Apenas ficaram Danna, Thomas, Diana, Carol, Cho e Mariza. Thomas e Danna tinham pedido dinheiro emprestado aos Potter's, contrariando completamente o orgulho Malfoy, mas Thomas jurara pagar, nem que morresse a tentar. Harry tinha dito que não era grave. Que não precisaria pagar... Mas Thomas não. Insistira tanto que Harry, derrotado, concordou que o jovem lhe pagasse quando tivesse o dinheiro para isso.  
  
Começara a chover e Danna continuava de joelhos, à beira onde antes estava a cova do caixão de madeira clara, envernizada que serviria como ultima morada a Mary.  
  
Thomas aproximou-se dela, com os cabelos molhados. Ajoelhou-se, caiu no chão e começou a bater com o punho fechado no chão. Gotas de água saltavam quando batia no chão, indo cair na lama. Thomas agora chorava alto. Gritava. Gritava não. Berrava. Tinha a oportunidade de soltar toda a dor sentida dentro de si naquele grito.  
  
Ele batia e abanava a cabeça, como quem não quer admitir alguma coisa. Berrava.  
  
Danna estava calada. Ajoelhada, molhada, suja, ferida, abandonada. Sentia os pingos a caírem-lhe pela cara, deixando-os correr livremente pela sua cara, como as lágrimas que ela não deitava. Água lava. Danna esperava que a água da chuva lhe levasse a sujidade. Levantou a cabeça, deixando o seu cabelo cair para trás. Abriu os olhos e gritou. Gritou tão alto que o berro competiu com o do irmão. Assim o grito de Thomas e o grito dela se uniu num só.  
  
- PORQUÊ?! 


	11. Férias

**Capitulo XI – Ínicio das Férias. Despedidas.**  
  
Nada. Outra vez o nada. Não havia nada, não via nada, não escutava nada. A única coisa que havia era negro. Ele nem sabia onde tinha os pés... Mas ele não estava a cair, por isso em algum sitio ele os tinha.  
  
De repente, ele começou a ver um nevoeiro. O frio tomou conta de si. O frio. Ele sentia o frio da solidão, do gelo. Era como se mil tiros tivessem sido tirados contra o seu corpo.  
  
Um homem de aparência austera apareceu na sua frente. Usava uma manta preta, com a gola dura que chegava a tapar-lhe as orelhas. Tinha barba, mas não tão comprida do que Dumbledore. Aliás, era muito mais pequena. Apresentava uns olhinhos pequenos e brilhantes. Tinha o cabelo para trás, preso num rabo de cavalo, umas rugas apareciam nos cantos da boca e debaixo dos olhos.  
  
A sua voz soou no minimamente feliz, quando disse :  
  
- Ora se não é o meu neto... – disse dando um sorriso, claramente falso.  
  
- Cala-te. – disse, sibilando.  
  
- Tu sabes o que tens a fazer, certo?  
  
- Sei...  
  
- Espero bem que não te esqueças disto...  
  
Abrira os olhos. Estava feliz. Tinha sonhado com a sua mãe. Era incrível a igualdade que partilhavam. Os mesmos cabelos lisos e pretos, os mesmos olhos, a mesma boca, a mesma personalidade pelo que diziam.  
  
Cho levantou-se e espreguiçou-se longamente. Esse era o seu enorme habito. Estava sorrindo. Espreguiçar-se para si, não era uma coisa que se faz para desprender os músculos depois de acordar, mas sim uma forma que ela via de enfrentar o dia logo pela manhã, como se dissesse, com aquele movimento " Estou a importar-me tanto com os problemas como me preocupo com os Slytherin".  
  
- Tenho que ter cuidado com isso... Se eu digo isso alto, a Danna mata-te. – disse, sorrindo, ainda com os braços esticados. Mas depois, os braços pesaram-lhe, e ela baixou-os à medida que o sorriso acabava... Baixou-se e levantou os lençóis das camas, olhando para os lados.  
  
Os seus olhos pousaram numa caixinha de madeira escura e pegou-a, puxando-a para fora da cama. Pegou nela com as duas mãos, levantou-se e soprou para ela, para tirar o imenso pó. Na sua tampa uns desenhos ou caracteres estranhos, em relevo. A sua fechadura tinha a forma de duas asas e era dourada. Sentou-se na cama, ainda com a caixa nas suas mãos. Passou os dedos pela fechadura e depois de brilhar, ela abriu-se com um estalido. No interior da caixa estavam inúmeros papéis, entre os quais cartas, fotografias, simples papéis onde se tinham escrito recados. Pegou no primeiro pedaço de papel e viu que seria uma carta de sua mãe para o pai, durante o tempo de guerra...  
  
Os recados escritos em guardanapos como " Comprar rosas para a Cho", "Encontro com a Cho", de certeza escritos por seus pai, estavam perdidos no meio de fotografias. Ia passando e vendo as fotos. Fotos de seus pais e de seu irmão em bebé.  
  
Então...  
  
Uma foto, velha, gasta...  
  
A sua mãe...  
  
A sua mãe, com o pincel na mão, o cavalete com um quadro meio pintado... Era ela. O berço dela, antes de nascer... Sim, já que Cho apresentava uma barriga enorme... E estranho, o bebé do quadro era tal como ela... E estava com um sorriso feliz...  
  
**Flashback  
**  
- Porquê a mãe pintava tanto pai?  
  
- Porque, segundo as palavras dela era única forma que ela tinha de se soltar da angustia...

* * *

**Flashback**  
  
Imagina que estava no 5º andar, na 10º janela a contar da esquerda, na Ala Oeste. O que verias? O lago, a Floresta Proibida, provavelmente. Bom, centralize-se no lago, à beira, do lado esquerdo. O que verias aí? Bom, um vulto preto, contrastando com o loiro que se via.  
  
Danna estava sentada junto do lago, vendo a lula gigante. Olhando o por do Sol, Danna pensava em Mary, sua avó querida, Draco, seu pai, e Thomas, seu irmão.  
  
Lembrava-se de quando tinha recebido o seu primeiro ursinho de pelúcia...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
- O que é ixto Mawy? – uma Danna de 5 anos, loira, com olhos azuis, olhava o embrulho vermelho, rodando-o por nas suas mãos. Mary sorriu e respondeu para Danna para que ela o abrisse.  
  
Abriu o embrulho, pelo meio de olhares de Mary e de Thomas e gritou. Um ursinho de pelúcia, com umas pequenas asas... O ursinho era castanho claro, enquanto as asas eram amarelas, mas muito claras.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Era Natal e como de costume, Mary cantava para eles, antes de dormirem... Era muito complicado lembrar-se disto. Apenas pequenos flashes, mas lembrava-se e isso bastava.  
  
_Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_  
  
- Dada... - Danna de apenas um ano tentava dar os seus primeiros passos. Sentia-se gloriosa! O papá estava sorrindo para ela, de braços abertos com Thomas nas suas costas, também rindo.  
  
– Ah... – disse, caindo, mas segura nos braços do pai. Draco usava uma camisola de lá preta o que contrastava com os cabelos loiros. A camisola era muito grosa portanto Danna acabou por ficar muito mais quente do que estava. Thomas saira detrás do pai e começou a bater palmas.  
  
Danna olhava para o pai e Draco sorria para ela. Acabou por encostar a cabeça ao peito do pai, que a abraçava e sorria. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o quadro que estava pendurado na parede : cavalos brancos, castanhos, pretos em posição de combate, digamos assim, e com elfas dançando entre eles... Apesar dos cavalos parecerem assustadores as elfas pareciam muito felizes por estar a dançar com eles. Não se lembrava muito bem de quem o pintara, mas era muito bonito.  
  
_Someone holds me,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory....  
_  
- Ah… Esquece isso… - disse Danna, abanando a cabeça, em sinal de negação. Tinha sido há tempo demais... Deveria esquecer aquilo e seguir em frente... É... À frente é que é o caminho, costumava dizer.  
  
Amor. Carinho. Essas palavras não diziam nada para Thomas. Quer dizer... Ele sentia carinho por Mary, mas ela morrera, certo? E pela sua irmã... Ele não sentia nada a não ser desprezo... Voltara a essa face, antes dava-se mais com a irmã por Mary, mas apesar de não a chamar de assassina, ele sabia que era isso que ela era. Uma assassina que matara o pai.  
  
Já estava tão longe a data em que Draco morrera. Incrível, não era? Ele estava mesmo igual ao pai, e sentia-se feliz a isso. Era loiro, como ele, tinha os olhos azuis, como ele e era Slytherin, como ele. Ao seja, resumindo, Thomas queria ser o pai.  
  
- Uma coisa que eu não entendo é isso... A morte... As pessoas que eu mais gosto morrerão também? Será que a Diana, as outras e o Thomas morrerão?  
  
Nesses pensamentos, se ela tivesse olhando para baixo, veria um brilho, pouco intenso, mas um brilho. O brilho vinha do colar em forma de lágrima que ela recebera do sonho com o pai... A sua própria lágrima... Desde a morte de Mary ela não derramava uma única lágrima. E prometera que nunca mais nada que se parecesse com uma lágrima saíria dos seus olhos.  
  
_Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember __T__hings my heart used to know Once upon a December  
_  
**Flashback**  
  
- THOMAS!!! – Pansy(sim, Pansy)gritava enquanto fazia o almoço para ela, Draco e Thomas. - Que é mamã? – disse, aparecendo na cozinha.  
- Olha filhote, a mãe precisa de um favor teu, está bem?  
- Claro! Dix! – disse Thomas, agora com dois anos. Danna tinha acabado de nascer.  
- Promete que aconteça o que acontecer vais ser bom para a tua irmã. Prometes?  
- Claro! - Obrigada filho… - disse Pansy,abraçando Thomas.  
  
**Flahback**  
  
- Hunf... Promessa de merda... Foi uma promessa, mas foi feita à minha mãe e a minha irmã matou o meu pai. Não devo nada a ninguém. – disse Thomas, sentando-se na sua cama de cobertores verdes e tirando debaixo da almofada uma revista muito amassada em que aparecia um cavalo, com o seu cavaleiro saltando sobre um obstáculo. Thomas adorava cavalos. Não sabia porquê, mas amava.  
  
_Someone holds me Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory....._

* * *

- Aleluia! Chegámos no Natal! Não aguentava mais estas última semanas! Exame atrás de exame! Aleluia!!!! Três vezes aleluia! – William deitava-se na cama, como se fosse um morto, de braços abertos.  
  
- A quem o dizes! Mas porque te estás a preocupar?! Tiveste umas notas muito boas, como sempre. Ao contrário de mim, que levarei dos meus pais quando a virem! – James acrescentava, entrando no quarto com Henry, Peter e Arthur atrás de si.  
  
- Oh claro! Prepara-te! Parece que levarás tantas! Até estou com pena! – disse Arthur, fingindo cara tristonha e preocupada, mas que logo provocou risos a todos.  
  
- Olha quem fala! Tu quase tiveste as piores notas do ano! Só os Speed's e a McKinley te superaram! – disse Peter, sentando-se na cama. Começou a despir o uniforme e foi pegar o seu pijama azul e com ursinhos, de flanela.  
  
- Por Merlin! O que é isso?! – disse Henry e William olhou para o pijama fazendo um esforço horrivel para não rir. Normalmente Peter era o último a vestir o pijama e quando o apanhavam a vesti-lo ele vestia um azul escuro, bastante simples.  
  
- Pijama que a minha avó que mo deu.. – disse ele, levemente irritado.  
  
- Oh! Foi a vovó foi?! Que lindinho! Pede-lhe para comprar um para mim! – disse James, rindo.  
  
Todos os outros riram com James e Peter ficou bastante irritado, mas logo começou a rir também. Não poderia negar que era meio cómico o pijama, mas tinha sido a sua avó a compra-lo e ele prometera que o usaria.

* * *

- Tens a certeza que não queres vir? – Diana dizia para Danna. Estava na hora de voltar para casa, para o Natal, e Diana, Carol, Mariza e Cho iriam para casa, deixando como a única Ravenclaw do 1º ano presente no Castelo, Danna.  
  
- Ah! Não te preocupes com ela! – disse Mariza. – A garota vai passa-lo no meio das cobras...Ssssss. – acrescentou, entrando para dentro do Expresso.  
  
- Ah ah ah! Vou passa-lo com o meu irmão, tá!?  
  
- Que te voltou a ignorar faz dias... – disse Carol, entrando e ficando atrás de Mariza.  
  
Danna iria responder, mas o apito do comboio apitou, e a ultima que tinha que entrar, ao seja, Cho, entrava, despedindo-se de Danna com votos de um Feliz Natal e que mandaria o presente dela. Todas concordaram com Cho, e assim, acenando às únicas amigas que tivera até agora, ferozmente, Danna preparava-se mentalmente para aquele que prometia ser o pior Natal da sua vida...

* * *

Realmente, aquele fora o pior Natal. Os outros tinham sido maus, imaginem este então. Os presentes só chegaram dia 26 e ter ido passar o Dia de Natal com o irmão foi péssima ideia. O irmão passara-o todo o dia fechado no quarto e os Slytherin eram completamente estranhos para ela.  
  
No dia 27 ela estava a ir para a biblioteca, vindo da casa-de-banho da Murta. Tinham-se conhecido graças a um episódio dum susto que ela lhe pregara, que Danna gritou tanto, que todos pensaram que era outro Troll dentro do castelo.  
  
- Desculpa! – disse, sentindo-se bater em qualquer coisa e cair. Ouviu um barulho de livros a cair.  
  
- Au! Tudo bem... – Danna olhou para a pessoa e viu-a no meio de livros e com um na cabeça. Tinha o cabelo castanho, como os olhos e reparou que usava o distintivo de Prefeito dos Gryffindor. – E tu? Estás bem? - Si...Sim... – disse Danna corando e olhando para baixo.  
  
- Deste uma grande queda... Não te magoaste? – disse o rapaz, dando a mão a Danna, ajudando-a a levantar-se.  
  
- Não, obrigada. Posso ajudar-te a pegar os livros? – disse Danna, pegando em alguns livros, o quais ela reparou serem todos de Transfiguração.  
  
- Obrigado. Como te chamas? Reparei que és Ravenclaw...  
  
- É verdade... Chamo-me Danna Malfoy e estou no 1º ano.  
  
- Ah! Então deves conhecer a prima da Weasley...Aquela, parva, estupida, que não me larga...  
  
- Estás a falar da Catarina? Sim, conheço a prima dela, a Diana. Somos muito amigas! – Danna sorriu, estranhando que ele não tivesse feito comentário acerca do seu nome.  
  
- Eu sou o Fernando Nunne, dos Gryffindor. Sou prefeito lá...  
  
- Então tu deves ser aquele que tirou nota máxima em todos os exames! Já ouvi falar de ti!  
  
- Mãe? Pai?! OURIÇO!!!!!!!  
  
- O que é minorca? – James e Diana encontravam-se em King's Cross, esperando Ginny e Harry. Mas destes, nem sinal. Todos os seus colegas já tinham ido para suas casas.  
  
William tinha sido o primeiro a abandonar os colegas. Os seus pais, Mr Oxford e Mrs. Oxford eram muito parecidos com o filho. O pai tinha um cabelo curto e num tom azulado enquanto a mãe tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos da cor do filho. Eram bastante altos e pelo que James sabia, o pai era Auror e a mãe trabalhava como modelo no mundo Muggle...  
  
Peter tinha sido levado por um dos gémeos... Na verdade, digamos gémea. Parece que era uma rapariga e um rapaz. A irmã, que se chamava Julianna Jones, era tal e qual o irmão. Cabelo castanho e grandes olhos verdes. Era um pouco baixinha, mas dentro do considerado normal. James ouvira algo sobre como tinha corrido as coisas, mas deveria ser apenas Hogwarts, certo?  
  
Henry saíra com a avó. Uma mulher magra, baixa e de cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Vestia-se completamente de preto. Na verdade, a única coisa que não tinha de preto era o cabelo, que era completamente grisalho! Parecia daquelas avós más dos Contos de Fadas.  
  
Pela parte de Diana tinham-se ido todos. Cho fora buscada pelo pai, Roger Davies, que continuava um bonitão e acabou por atrair os olhares de Julianna Jones, já que quando ele chegara, fora de encontrão contra a ela, tanta a pressa que tinha de rever os filhos.  
  
Por Mariza esperava uma verdadeira comitiva! Pai, mãe, avó, avô e os dois irmãos mais novos. Mr e Mrs McKinley eram meio extravagantes e tinham, especialmente o pai, uma cara muito marota.  
  
- Adeus! – disse Mariza, acenando para Diana e James, sendo depois puxada pelos seus dois irmãos, que pareciam estar muito felizes por reverem a irmã mais nova. Eles chamavam-se Jean e Mathieu. Nomes franceses,reparou Diana. Depois perguntaria porquê...  
  
Carol. Essa ainda continuava à espera que alguém a viesse buscar, consultado o seu relógio de segundo a segundo. Então chegou. Um homem alto, loiro e de olhos castanhos. Tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos e apesar de atados, dava para notar que era encaracolados. Cumprimentou polidamente a filha, levando-a para o carro. Quando via Carol a sorrir para o pai, Diana ouviu:  
  
- DIANA!!! JAMES!!!! – Era o grito do pai, Harry, a chamá-los para junto de si. Vestia uma camisola de gola alta, branca com uma risca larga, preta, junto do peito e umas jeans normalissímas.  
  
- Pai!!! – Diana gritou, correndo para abraçar o pai. James ficou um pouco mais atrás, mas sorrindo para o pai. Harry afastou-se, olhando para Diana, e de seguida, para James, sorrindo.  
  
- Como foram as coisas em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry, à porta de casa. Uma vivenda, em estilo vitoriano, nos arredores, mas mesmo arredores de Londres.  
  
- Ah! Foram muito boas, mas muito boas mesmo!!! – disse James, abrindo a porta. Finalmente em casa. Veria a sua mãe, o seu quarto, o jardim... Tudo o que precisava para viver feliz estava naquela casa.  
  
- Vocês não se mataram? Então as coisas correram mesmo bem! – ouviu-se uma voz doce, do fundo do corredor. Todos olharam para lá e a figura de Ginny, vestindo um vestido comprido, azul, com a barriga saliente mostrava que os gémeos estavam de boa saúde. Estava com os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e abriu os braços para abraçar os seus dois filhos.  
  
James e Diana correram em direcção, praticamente deitando-a abaixo. O complicado foi conseguir abraçar Ginny decentemente, graças à já referida, saliente barriga.  
  
- Que barrigona, hein mãe?  
  
- É para veres o que eu sofri com vocês...Além de que o Remus e o Sirius são muito sossegados...Vocês estavam sempre a dar pontapés um ao outro... – respondeu Ginny, sorrindo para os seus dois filhos. 


	12. Natal é

Capitulo X – O Natal é...? 

Dois dias antes do Natal, Diana acordou bastante tarde. Quer dizer, segundo os seus costumes acordou tarde. Acordou eram nove horas da manhã. James acordou ao meio-dia e naquela noite iram celebrar a Ceia de Natal. Diana escreveria uma carta para cada uma das suas colegas de Ravenclaw, perguntando como tinha sido o Natal e como tinha corrido a ceia com a família.

A velha Toca continuava a ser o grande ponto de encontro para todos os Weasley, no Natal. A matriarca da família Weasley, a famosa Molly, tinha cozinhado, sem cessar toda o dia para aquela ceia. Não aceitara a ajuda que Katie e Angelina lhe tinham oferecido, afirmando que se conseguiu cozinhar para nove pessoas durante toda uma vida, não era agora que iria deixar de cozinhar para a sua família. Eram muitas pessoas... Charlie trazia a mulher e o filho, Shaoran. Bill trazia Fleur e a filha, Julliane. Depois apareciam os gémeos, Fred e George com as suas filhas, Catarina e Joanne. Depois vinham Hermione e Ron, que praticamente rezavam para que Pamela, Catarina e Joanne não aprontassem nada neste almoço. Mais tarde surgiriam Harry e Ginny com Diana e James, que imediatamente começavam uma briga pelo simples facto de Diana achar que ele ficava melhor o cabelo para o lado, enquanto James achava que espetado tinha mais a haver consigo. Chamavam-se nomes e começavam logo a bater-se. Mas normalmente o jantar era na mais completa paz. Conversavam e riam-se. Catarina, Pamela e Joanne faziam as delicias do avó, contado-lhe tudo sobre o que aprendiam em Tratos de Muggles e é claro, contado as partidas realizadas no primeiro período. As mulheres da casa divertiam-se a falar sobre os novos gémeos da família Potter-Weasley, que se chamariam Remus e Sirius. Ronald, Harry, Bill, Charlie e Shaoran conversavam acerca de Quiddicht. James e Arthur tentavam enfiar-se na conversa, falando dos maravilhosos jogos de Quidditch em Hogwarts e que Ravenclaw e Griffyndor estavam empatados.

Diana sentia-se um pouco deixada ali por acaso. Ela entendia que ela não se dava muito com os seus familiares, talvez excluindo os seus pais e a sua Tia Hermione. Elas brincavam que pareciam mais mãe e filha do que Pamela e Hermione. Talvez assim fosse. Diana petiscava o doce de bacalhau que a sua avó tinha cozinhado e de vez em quando olhava à sua volta. Reparou que Julianne estava bastante pensativa, assim como Shaoran. Jullianne fazia como ela, apenas petiscava a comida e bebia alguma coisa. Shaoran comia bem. Já estava no segundo prato e fazia ouvidos de mercador às reclamações da mãe. Pediu licença para se levantar, todos a olharam, admirados, mas ninguém se opôs. Diana contornou a mesa, sentido um olhar furioso de James, mas não ripostou, como teria feito noutras alturas. Saiu de casa, enalando o cheiro a um campo que nunca mais tinha fim. Olhou para a sua esquerda e viu o Campo de Quiddicht onde ela via o irmão e primos a jogarem durante o Verão inteiro. À sua esquerda estava o curral e o galinheiro. Foi para lá.

Abriu a porta do Galinheiro e não pode impedir de sorrir com a barafunda que as galinhas fizeram as vê-la a correr de um lado para o outro e quando o galo aproximou-se dela, com as penas todas eriçadas. Ignorou-o.  
Seguiu em linha recta até que chegou ao muro de Rede que ditava o fim do galinheiro. Não era muito alto. Saltou-o e continuou em frente até ver um pequeno monte que se erguia, escondido por entre as árvores. Não era preciso muito esforço para conseguir subi-lo. Fê-lo e sentou-se, numa pedra, de onde tinha uma vista linda. Observava o galinheiro e o curral, ouvindo os pios e os grunidos dos animais, e de longe via a Toca, com os seus quartos construídos uns sem cima dos outros e o rés-do-chão iluminado. Por cima da sua cabeça ruiva visualizava-se um céu estrelado, coisa que não era costume em Inglaterra. Estava assim, sentada, a olhar para o céu, rodeada pelos sons que os animais da sua avó produziam e pelos seus pensamentos quando ouviu dois pequenos "puf", um de cada lado.

- Bonita noite, não é? - a voz do seu primo mais velho, Shaoran, fez-se ouvir ao seu lado.

- Muito anormal... – a voz doce e límpida de Jullianne soou do lado direito de Diana. Diana olhou para um de cada vez. Shaoran vestia a velha camisola Weasley do ano passado, que já lhe estava uns cinco centímetros mais curta desde que a recebera, verde com o "S" em bordou e umas calças de bombazine cremes. Julliane por sua vez, vestia uma camisola de gola alta branca e umas calças rosas. Ela sentava-se em cima do seu cabelo.

- Talvez demasiado bonita e por isso anormal... – disse Diana.

- As estrelas abençoam-nos uma última vez, antes de tudo... – Julliane falou com uma voz muito arrastada, mas nunca olhou para nenhum dos seus dois primos. - Nós sabemos o que aí vem, Diana. Nós não queríamos que nada disto acontecesse, pelo menos tão cedo. Nunca na vossa geração. Vocês são demasiado novos para passarem por tudo o que vai acontecer.  
- Mas temos a confiança que tu, o teu irmão, o Arthur e os vossos amigos conseguiram dar volta à situação. – completou Julianne.  
- Não nos podemos esquecer da capacidade da Catarina, da Pamela e da Joanne em verem sempre o lado bom das coisas.  
- O que vem aí, Shaoran? Julliane?  
- Não te podemos responder... – Julliane respondeu, olhando, pela primeira vez, para a prima. – Apenas te podemos aconselhar a preparares o teu espirito muito bem...Vêm aí coisas terríveis...Umas mais que outras, mas vêm. - Vocês têm que lhes provar que nada pode abalar a amizade e o amor que vos une...Principalmente a ti e ao teu irmão.

- Que linda, noite, não é mesmo? – Julliane disse, sorrindo, do nada.

- É mesmo... – Shaoran levantou-se e começou a descer o pequeno monte, seguido de Julliane e não disseram nenhuma palavra a Diana.

- A todos vós, desejamos um Bom Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo. – finalmente acabou. Carol estava sentada à direita do seu pai, que estava no topo de uma mesa rectangular e muito longa, onde não havia um único lugar vazio. Carol era obrigada a levantar-se com o seu pai, Joseph Blage enquanto este se pronunciava perante os seus ilustres convidados, como substituída da sua mãe. Substituta. Ela sabia que o pai a amava, era verdade, mas era muito austero e rígido. Sentaram-se e prepararam-se para começar a cear e Carol sentiu uma vontade de desapertar o corpete que lhe apertava o peito. Vestia um vestido verde, rodado da cintura para baixo a até um pouco abaixo dos joelho, uns collants brancos e uns sapatos de fivela pretos. O cabelo estava solto, com um laço no lado direito vermelho. O pai conversava com um Dr. Não-sabia-do-quê e com a sua "encantadora" e enfadonha mulher. Carol via-se obrigada a falar com o filho medonho dos dois, 10 anos mais velho que ela e um completo pervertido.

- Não tens vontade de desapertar esse vestido tão apertado? – dizia-lhe ele. -

Não. – respondia Carol e continuava a comer. O jantar assim foi passado. O filho pervertido continuava a meter-se com ela, mas ela não lhe dava qualquer espaço de manobra. Para total felicidade de Carol tinha chegado a altura de irem para a sala, beber conhaque, enquanto ela bebia uma soda...Mas ao menos estaria longe do pervertido e ficaria junto do seu pai. O pai sentou-se na enorme poltrona, à frente da lareira quente, apesar de estar de costas para ela. Antes de se sentar num nos apoios de braço vermelhos, Carol olhou para o quadro que estava em cima da lareira em pedra. Era a sua mãe. A mãe de Carol chamara-se Tamâra . Estava com Carol nos braços, naquele quadro. Vestia um vestido estilo imperial, onde a cintura era subida, num rosa muito esbatido e olhava para uma trouxa nos seus braços, onde estava Carol. Por detrás das duas via-se uma floresta, que se situava atrás da primeira casa de Carol, algures na Alemanha. A mãe era meio-inglesa, meio alemã e sempre tinha vivido na Alemanha.

- Contemos uma história. – disse um convidado.

- Eu posso contar uma... – uma voz soou da porta, e lá estava uma senhora idosa, que vestia um vestido preto e tinha um colar de pérolas. Tinha as costas curvadas e o cabelo apanhado num valente carrapito. - Avó! Deveria ter ficado na cama... – Carol levantou-se e abraçou a sua avó, dirigindo-a para uma outra poltrona, perto da do seu pai. A avó Guerta sentou-se e suspirou. Sorriu à neta e Carol sentou-se de novo junto ao pai.

- Eu contarei uma história para vocês, esta noite. Tudo começou à anos atrás, e com uma bebé que nasceu em plena Alemanha. O pai tinha desaparecido, ainda nem a mãe sabia que estava grávida, mas mesmo sendo considerada filha bastarda, a pequena foi tratada como se fosse uma princesa. Mais tarde, a mãe casou-se e finalmente a menina teve um pai e ganhou três irmãos com quem brincar. E assim a sua infância foi passada entre as montanhas alemãs e Berlim, sem nunca ter perguntado pelo seu pai verdadeiro. Até que chegou o seu 11º aniversário. Entre bonecas, colares e brincos, a pequena recebeu duas cartas. A carta de uma escola de Bruxaria em Londres e outra na Alemanha. A mãe explicou-lhe que o pai dela era bruxo e que ela poderia escolher entre ir para a Inglaterra, terra do pai ou ficar na Alemanha. Claro que o padrasto ficou espantado, mas ele amava a pequena como se fosse sua filha. Ela escolheu ir para Inglaterra, onde estaria mais perto das raizes da sua curta vida. Foi com muito custo que a mãe lhe fez as malas e viu-a partir naquele fatídico dia, onde conseguiu ir viver para a casa de um velho conhecido do seu pai, e conheceu a avó dela.  
A pequena viveu feliz na escola. Tinha feito novos amigos e admirava muito um rapaz mais velho que ela. Não que fosse apaixonada por ele, apenas admirava as aventuras dele e como tinha conseguido pensar sempre primeiro nos amigos. O que ela não sabia era que ela era especial. Sentia coisas que outros não conseguiam sentir e conheceu outras pessoas que também sentiam as mesmas coisas que ela. Duas. Cresceram, conhecendo-se e ao mesmo tempo não. Apesar de um deles, não se interessar naquelas coisas, ela mostrou-lhe o que aconteceria se seguisse o seu caminho pré-destinado. Até que chegou a altura da rapariga se apaixonar. Apaixonou-se por um rapaz, do mesmo ano que ela, apenas de outra casa. Era um belo rapaz, sim...Mas o destino não parecia gostar daquela união. O padrasto morreu, e ela foi transferida para a Alemanha e lá ficou. Manteve contacto com os seus dois amigos especiais e até foi ao casamento de ambos... Até que chegou o dia em que o velho amor inglês veio para a Alemanha à sua procura. A chama da paixão recendeu-se e casaram-se poucos meses depois, com uma pequena festa. Tiveram uma filha, linda e igual à mãe. Mas a sombra do azar assombrou novamente o casal. Houve um ataque, enquanto ela estava em casa e com a pequena a dormir, quando alguém bateu à porta. Quando a abriu, foi tão rápido como um pestanejar de olhos. Ela tinha sido morta e a sua filha continuava a dormir. Ninguém as encontrou a não ser o marido no dia seguinte. Encontrou-a morta e o quadro inacabado.

- E o quadro? Alguém sabe o que é feito dele?  
- Oh sim... O quadro foi guardado na cave da casa onde nascera a menina.

- E como era o quadro? – perguntou o pervertido.

- Negro.

Carolina olhou para o pai e viu qualquer coisa brilhando nos seus olhos. Mas não podia ser lágrimas, podia? O pai nunca tinha chorado, nem quando a mãe morrera, porque choraria com esta história? A mãe sempre tinha andando na Escola Alemã, o pai era de uma família inglesa que tinha ido viver na Alemanha, e a mãe tinha morrido num acidente de carro. Nada de ataques, nem de torturas com a mãe. Ela simplesmente tinha morrido num acidente de carro.

- MARIZA!PARA DE ARREBENTAR BOMBAS EM CASA! – a voz de Henrieta soou por toda a casa e Mariza McKinley estremeceu. Ela não tinha feito nada nos últimos cinco minutos, porque é que a mãe gritou com ela? - É o Jean e o Mathieu!Eu não fiz nada!  
- MENTIRA! A MARIZA ESTÁ A MENTIR! – gritaram as estridentes vozes dos irmãos de Mariza. Mathieu e Jean tinham sete e seis anos, respectivamente, mas eram quase como gémeos. Ambos tinham os cabelos curtos e muito lisos, escuros, os olhos verdes, iguais à mãe, uma cara um pouco alongada e eram um pouco baixos para a idade que tinham. - Seus mentirosos! VENHAM CÁ! – Mariza, que se encontrava no piso inferior, subiu as escadas de três em três degraus atrás dos irmãos, que se fecharam no quarto.  
- Abram a porta, seus pestinhas! Os irmãos abriram a porta e de lá saiu um feixe de luz vermelha e bateu na cara de Mariza. Eles riram-se , enquanto Mariza tentava voltar a sí.  
- O que é vocês estão a fazer com a varinha da mãe! – perguntou-lhes.  
Mas eles não lhe responderam, mas continuaram a rir-se. - Olha para o teu cabelo! – disse Jean, no meio dos risos. Intrigada, Mariza dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, onde se viu ao espelho que estava dentro do guarda-fato de madeira.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
- MARIZA! Mariza ! Que se passa, filha? – a voz da mãe soou do lado de fora do quarto e Mariza virou-se para ela e gritou-lhe:  
- O que se passa! Olha bem para o meu cabelo! Olha o que os teus filhos fizeram ao meu lindo cabelo! OLHA BEM!- Mariza começou a chorar e a mãe aproximou-se dela.  
- Tem calma...Tu conhece-los. Eles não fizeram por mal. Vês? Olha para a cara deles.  
Henrienta olhou para os seus dois filhos e depois sorriu para Mariza, ao ver que ela parecia ter amolecido.

- Olha só! Continuas a ter as tuas madeixas violetas. Pensa o quão maluco seria espetares o cabelo com essas madeixas! Até poderíamos mudá-las de cor, se quiseres. Mariza sorriu e disse para a mãe : - Tens razão. Pintávamos de vermelho vivo para o Natal. A avó passava-se! Vocês escaparam por um triz, fedelhos... – Mariza abraçou os dois irmãos e seguiu o seu caminho.  
- Venham ajudar-me com o tronco... – Henrieta empurrou os seus filhos estupefactos em direcção à cozinha.

Cho passeava-se pelos corredores da sua pequena vivenda em Manchester. Tinha apenas dois andares, não muito grandes. Entrava-se pela sala, que ocupava metade da área do 1º andar, depois tinha-se uma cozinha, um escritório onde o pai passava metade do tempo, e uma casa-de-banho. As escadas de mogno iam dar a um corredor no andar de cima com portas de um lado de outro. A 1ª porta à esquerda era a porta do quarto do pai, a 2ª à direita era o dela e a porta à sua frente levava para o quarto do irmão. Cada um dos quartos tinha uma casa-de-banho privativa e havia também dois quartos de hospedes. A última porta era a entrada para o sotão da casa.

Entrou para dentro do quarto e sentiu o cheiro a tinta e a papel. Cho adorava escrever e pintar. A pai dizia que a mãe também gostava muito de pintar. Que bom, pensava, ser igual a ela acaba por ser uma forma de a ver. As paredes eram brancas e o chão de madeira, tinha um tapete enorme, no meio do quarto rosa. A cama era um quadrado de colcha axadrezada em vários rosas que estava num canto do quarto, perto da janela, onde se tinha improvisado um pequeno sofá no parapeito. No vão dos cortinados translúcidos milhares de espanta espíritos. Uma das paredes do quarto tinha duas estantes cheias de livros, peluches, copos com lápis e canetas, fotos e uma secretária onde mais livros, mais copos com lápis e canecas, mais fotos e desenhos colados na parede. Um candeeiro rosa com um coração pendurado surgia da parede. Uma prenda do pai. No tecto do quarto pequeninas estrelas e planetas que davam luz na escuridão. Ouviu gritos do andar debaixo. Devia ser os seus primos. A sua família era enorme. Do lado da mãe tinha uma avó, 3 tios e 9 primos. Do lado do pai tinha os dois avós, duas irmãs da avó, 1 tio, e 4 primos. Era 22 pessoas além dela, o pai e o irmão. A sorte era que Li e Wing-La trabalhavam com afinco na semana que antecedia à grande reunião de Natal na família Davies. Antes de ir para Hogwarts ela costumava ajudá-los a arrumar a casa, mas depressa se cansava.

- NETA! – a sua avó chinesa gritou ao vê-la no cimo das escadas. - NETA! – a sua avó inglesa gritou logo a seguir. Abraçaram-na as duas ao mesmo tempo e Cho sentiu-se a morrer, devido à falta de ar.

- Avó... Lao Lao.  
Quando a largaram, as suas primas correram para ela, abraçando-a.Então, do nada começou a rir. Que família aquela. Mais depressa se morria naquela família de hemorróidas do que falta de amor. Era feliz, é verdade. Talvez devesse ser mais extrovertida. A mãe não gostaria que ela vivesse todos os seus dias trancada num quarto, como tinha feito até ir para Hogwarts. Sentando-se, perguntou às suas primas e primos :  
- Querem ir brincar para o meu quarto?  
- SIM!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sim, eu sei...Peço-vos que não me matem...Este ENORME atraso pode ser explicado pelo facto de eu e a minha AMADA beta andarmos meio que desencontradas...Pensem que o próximo já tá mt escrito...Daqui a nada começo, finalmente, a escrever Os Descendentes e os Diários Perdidos...**

**Beijos para todos vós...Desculpem pela demora**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XI – Reencontro. **

- HEY!RAPARIGA!HELLO! – Catarina gritava de uma ponta da estação para outra. Joanne e Pamela, atrás dela, baixavam as cabeças de vergonha enquanto Helen se aproximava delas.

- Yo, dood.

Catarina, Pamela e Joanne : 0.0

- Helen? Estás bem? – Pamela perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga e pondo-lhe uma mão na testa.

- Não.

- Então? Que cenas são essas do dood! – Joanne perguntou.

- Influências do Jack. Aquele pirralho só me faz mal! – Helen disse, afastando a mão de Pamela da sua testa.

- Pirralho? Estás a sonhar. Ele tem 17 anos e é pirralho? – Pamela perguntou.

- Ele tem 17 anos de corpo, porque de cabeça ainda é um bebé de berço. A Sky já o conheceu, não foi? – falou Helen dirigindo-se para Catarina, que não lhe respondeu e parecia estar vidrada num ponto atrás de Helen.

Apercebendo-se disto, Helen virou-se e procurou a pessoa para que Catarina estaria a olhar. Fernando. Como não adivinhar? Aquela rapariga esquecia-se do Mundo por causa dele.

- Hey sis! Tudo bem? – Morgan chegou, juntando-se ao grupo. Vinha com umas calças pretas pela anca, super largas, uns ténis, uma t-shirt preta com um smiley que dava para ver o umbigo e um casaco de ganga, que dava também para ver o umbigo.

- Tudo na boa. E contigo? Que tal o Natal? – Joanne respondeu.

- Foi cool. Muita paparoca, muita bebida...Os meus irmãos tiveram lá. Pude ficar um pouco com a Kiki. E também conheci um rapaz, o Jim.

- BOA! Conta-nos tudo! – Pamela gritou.

- Mas lá dentro! – Helen gritou, puxando Catarina para dentro do comboio que as levaria a casa.

* * *

- Cho!Cho! – Carol chamava a companheira que acabava de chegar.

- Carol! – abraçaram-se e começaram a conversar sobre o Natal.

- BUUU!

- AI!MARIZA! – só podia ser ela. Mariza acabava de chegar e vendo as suas amigas tão entretidas a conversar, decidiu assustá-las. Com sucesso.

- Olá. – Diana aproximou-se das suas amigas. Ouviram o apito do comboio e correram para dentro do comboio.

Encontraram uma cabine livre e sentaram-se.

- Que tal o Natal? – Diana perguntou a todas.

- Foi giro. Mudei de visual. – Mariza começou a dizer. Mostrou, orgulhosa o seu cabelo negro com madeixas roxas todas espetadas. – Graças aos monstros que vivem em minha casa. A minha avó, quando viu passou-se. Até desmaiou. Ela parece ser do século XVIII. É um horror, mas para compensar a prenda dela foi um máximo. Olhem. – Mariza mostrou uma pulseira prateada com vários pendentes. No verso da oval dizia : Ao homem apenas resta esperar pelo destino. – Adorei a frase. E o vosso? Foi bom.

- Não! – começou Carol. – O meu pai convidou a família do chefe da empresa com que ele quer fazer negócio. O filho deles tinha mais de 20 anos e era um pervertido total. Tentou apalpar-me durante todo o jantar. A minha avó apareceu, do nada, durante o tempo de bebidas. Ela que não gosta do Natal. Contou-nos uma história e o meu pai chorou. Eu também recebi uma jóia, mas foram uns brincos. Muito bonitos. Eram da minha mãe.

- O meu foi completamente normal. A casa cheia de gente. A Li e Wing-La mal conseguiram cozinhar comida para toda aquela gente. Quase vinte pessoas... E o teu Diana? Ainda não nos contaste!

- Ah...Vocês sabem como é. – começou Diana – A minha família é enorme e juntamo-nos todos n'A Toca, o que a minha avó adorou! – Diana riu-se. – Mas depois o Shaoran e a Julliane começaram a dizer-me coisas muito esquisitas...Desde que o amor que eu sinto pelo James é tão profundo que ainda me vai salvar a vida – Mariza riu-se. – até que ainda vem muita coisa ai...

- Não duvido... – Carol começou a dizer e todas se calaram – Hogwarts é...

- ...um lugar onde pode acontecer tudo – concluiu Cho.

-- Sim...Mas daí à Diana amar o James...Ainda vai um longo caminho. – todas riram às gargalhadas.

* * *

- Estão atrasadas! – Danna estava há uma hora à espera do Expresso e estava "muito zangada".

- DANNY!- Mariza foi a primeira a saltar para cima de Danna e só não a derrubou porque era bem leve. – Nós nunca nos atrasamos! Os outros é que se adiantam!

- Isso é tão " ai-não-me-toques" – Carol disse, surgindo atrás de Cho que descia calmamente as escadas, não ligando aos nomes que os outros alunos lhe chamavam pela sua demora.

- Finalmente! Tinha saudades deste castelo! – disse Cho, respirando fundo.

- E o castelo saudades de vocês todos! – Orlando dirigia-se ao grupo de amigas, ao lado de Diana, que sorria. – Sejam bem-vindas e que este período corra melhor que o anterior! – Orlando deixou-as.

- O que raios...? – Danna perguntou, já levantada e a limpar o seu uniforme da poeira.

- É muito simpáctico, o Orlando! – disse Diana com um imenso sorriso na cara.

- Aaaa...Sim..É fixe. – disse Danna.

Danna e Diana olharam uma para a outra, ouvindo os risos das suas amigas já distantes. Quem as visse naquele instante acharia que estavam prestes a duelar, tamanha a seriedade com que olhavam uma para a outra. Do nada e sem que nada o previsse, abraçaram-se gritando o nome uma da outra.

- DAN!

- DIANA!

Quando se desprenderam do abraço, fungaram, sorriram e foram em direcção ao Castelo de mãos dadas, contando as novidades.

* * *

Fred tauteava uma canção enquanto arrumava uma caixa dos recém chegados dentes de hipogrifo. Velhos e podres, é verdade, mas não era nada que ele e o irmão não pudessem utilizar.

- FRED! – a voz da sua mulher, Angie soou-lhe nos ouvidos.

- Diz...

- Encontrei uns sapatos que não são teus em casa. Recebeste visitas enquanto tive na minha mãe! – perguntou Angela, com os sapatos nas mãos. Eram sapatos formais, pretos. Algo que Fred nunca usaria na vida.

- Não, querida. Podes pergunta à Fred em como não tive visitas.

Angie deixou o marido de volta ao trabalho, olhando para os sapatos.

* * *

- OS MEUS SAPATOS!EU PRECISO DOS MEUS SAPATOS! Misericórdia! Eu não posso ir ter com o Fernando com os MEUS sapatos! – Catarina tirava tudo o que estava dentro do seu malão para fora, sem se importar onde iam parar.

- Porque não! QUE NOJO! – Joanne tirava uma meia de desporto da sua cara com a ponta dos dedos e olhava, com repugnância para a meia.

- PORQUE É A ÚNICA COISA FEMENINA QUE TENHO! VÊS! – Catarina, praticamente, fez com que Joanne engolisse os sapatos com a abertura no pé e uma fivela...Era o sapato que as raparigas em Hogwarts usavam.

- E como deves supor, o Fernando ia reparar que ela usava uns sapatos de menina, dos quais só se VÊ A PONTA! - Helen gritou estas ultimas palavras, visivelmente irritada (coisa sinistra) fechando com tanta força o seu malão que as outras deram saltos nas camas de susto. Todas, menos Catarina, que estava demasiado absorta no procura pelos sapatos.

- Aí é que eles não estão, Sky! – Pamela puxou Catarina para baixo, que tentava subir para cima dos dosséis das camas.

- Deixei-os em casa...Só pode...E a minha mãe vai desconfiar...O meu pai não usa aqueles sapatos. – Catarina sentou-se na cama e, desesperada, gritou, olhando para cima : 'TO PERDIDA!

- Não sejas tão melodramática, miúda. – Morgan que se tinha mantido silenciosa todo este episódio

- MELODRAMÁTICA! – Catarina levantou-se e agarrou-se a Morgan, abanando-a. – A MINHA VIDA ACABOU!

- Acabou o quê, sua estúpida! Usas calças largas que tapam os sapatos e ele nem nota! – Helen estava, visivelmente alterada.

- Concordo com a Helen, Fred. Estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água. – Jo disse, já deitada e enrolada nos lençóis quentinhos da sua cama. – Boa noite! – e começou a roncar.

- À falta de melhor...Parece que terei mesmo que vestir as calças largueinoras...QUE SEJA! O que eu não faço pelo Fernando... – Catarina enfiou-se na cama e adormeceu.

- Tudo enquanto ele não faz nada por ti. – Pamela sussurrou, enquanto se enfiava na cama e se preparava para uma noite no mundo dos sonhos.

Enquanto as Marotas dormiam, todos os rapazes do primeiro ano festejavam o regresso à escola.

- Seis meses...É tudo quanto falta para acabar o ano... Seis longos meses! – Henry caiu em cima da cama como se fosse uma pedra.

- Ainda partes a cama, Henry... – William disse, arrumando os seus pertences no malão.

- Ah! Tenho uma coisa para todos vocês. – os olhos verdes de Peter estavam pregados ao interior do seu malão e as suas mãos começaram a estender-se em direcção aos amigos, enquanto dizia o seus nomes.

- James...Este é para ti. – James que estava com os pensamentos em casa olhou seriamente para o pacote com o nome dele escrito que Peter lhe entregava. Seria?

Quando abriu o pacote e viu o que este continha caiu de cu duro de tanto rir. Era um pijama com ursinhos castanhos vestindo calções verdes e numa mão tinham três balões.

- É...- Peter coçou o alto da cabeça – Não preciso de dizer o que é isso, pois não? – riu-se.

- A tua avó...? – começou Henry.

- Sim...Ela passou imenso tempo a fazer esses pijamas...São a minha prenda de Natal! – Peter deitou-se na cama ainda vestido. – A minha avó tem essas pancadas... Por isso é que se casou com o meu avô! – Todos se riram.

* * *

O tempo passa a correr, muitos dizem. E é verdade. Sem que ninguém se apercebesse as flores começaram a nascer e o Sol começava a esticar os seus braços depois de um longo sono. Depois das aulas todos os alunos corriam para as margens do lago para poderem aproveitar ao máximo aqueles tempos livres em que podiam esquecer a escola, os professores, os trabalhos, as notas...Enfim, esquecer tudo aquilo que queriam esquecer.

Diana estava a ler um livro à beira do Lago e perto dela estavam Cho, Danna e Carol que conversavam. Mariza tinha os pés dentro do lago e atirava pequenas pedras ao lago.

Diana fechou o livro e respirou fundo. Já estava com a vista cansada. Sorriu e juntou-se a Danna, Carol e Cho, que falavam das cusquisses da escola.

- Vocês já reparam naquele novo aluno que anda muito com o Nunne? – Carol falava baixinho.

- Ele é tão giro! – disse Cho, rindo.

- Ouvi dizer que a Marcia Penn está interessada nele! – Danna meteu-se na conversa.

- Ora...Quem não estaria interessada nele? Mas ele faz-me lembrar alguém...Parece...

- ARGTH! – Mariza levantou-se de rompante e os seus punhos estavam fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos já estavam a ficar brancos. Todas as outras olharam espantadas para ela. – SEUS IDIOTAS! – Mariza começou a abanar o punho em cima da sua cabeça. – QUANDO EU VOS APANHAR VÃO DESEJAR NUNCA TER NASCIDO! – sentou-se como se não tivesse passado nada.

* * *

Mariza cumpriu o que disse. Na aula de Transfiguração fez com John e Joshua Speed ganhassem caudas e orelhas de burro. Apesar de ter provocado a risada total e o espanto da professora Granger, ficou de dentenção. Ficou de catalogar todos os livros da Biblioteca. Danna, Carol, Cho e Diana ainda tentaram dar-lhe uma ajuda clandestina enquanto ela cumpria a tarefa à noite, mas foram apanhadas por uma visita surpresa da Professora Granger que as expulsou da biblioteca e decidiu fechar as portas da biblioteca à chave.

Mariza estava no meio da sua entediante tarefa quando uma janela da Biblioteca abriu-se e deixou entrar um vento gélido que pareceu ter-lhe congelado os ossos.

Caminhou em direcção à janela, com os braços a rodearem o seu corpo e fechou a janela. Sentiu-se logo mais quente e confortável. Quando se virou viu que a porta que dava para a Secção Restrita estava aberta. Fez menção de a fechar quando se aproximou das altas portas de metal, mas algo a empurrava para dentro da secção. A sua cabeça dizia para não entrar lá, que era proibido. Mas ao mesmo tempo perguntava-se que desde quando é que ela se preocupava em cumprir as regras?

Entrou.

E a porta fechou-se com um enorme estrondo.

- Porque te ris? – sentou-se ao lado da companheira que ria às gargalhadas.

- Apenas acho graça a todas estas lutas infantis que eles têm uns com os outros!

- Eles são crianças, Samatha. Crianças.

- Eu sei, Daniel. Mas...Até parece que estão a gozar com a nossa força, não é? Protege-los de umas brigas que não fazem mal nenhum não é trabalho para uma Sombra e tu sabes disso.

- É verdade...Mas nós fazemos mais que isso. Nós somos o...

- Fio condutor que os leva a verdade... – completou Samatha.

- Exacto. E não passamos disso.

- Foi para isso que morremos. – Samatha desvaneceu-se.

Estava um frio de congelar os ossos dentro daquela câmara. As estantes eram altas, de tamanho de gigantes e o corredor era apenas largo o suficiente para ela conseguir andar. As velas destinadas a iluminar aquela câmara mal ardiam e os seus reflexos dourados davam um aspecto ainda mais assustador aos livros.

Ela não conhecia aquela Secção da biblioteca, mas parecia que tinha andado por aqueles corredores toda uma vida. Parecia saber exactamente onde pisar e que pedras evitar. Um livro chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era dourado e passaria despercebido de tão fino que era. A lombada não tinha nada escrito, assim como a capa. Quando o abriu ficou desapontada porque as folhas acastanhadas estavam vazias. Se algo tivesse sido lá escrito, a tinta já tinha desaparecido há muito. Guardou o livro debaixo do ombro e deu-se por si a voltar para trás. O livro de folhas vazias seria por um caderno com as suas formulas de poções e partidas lá escritas.

Quando chegou junto da mala e viu que os livros já estavam catalogados e arrumados no sitio a que pertenciam. Trabalhara mais do que se lembrava. Arrumou o pequeno livro dourado no fundo da mala e ele lá ficou.

* * *

- Continuo sem entender essas marcas vermelhas na tua cara, Peter. São cada vez mais frequentes! – James apontava com o garfo para Peter que estava à sua frente.

- Tem cuidado com isso, ainda me arrancas um olho! – Peter chegou-se ainda mais para trás.

- A verdade é que parece que lutas com um gigante todas as noites! – Arthur falou de boca cheia.

- Não se fala de boca cheia, Arthur! – Henry engoliu um pedaço de bolo e depois falou : Mas concordo contigo. Onde raios vais arranjar essas marcas Peter?

- Eu bato em mim mesmo durante o sono. – disse simplesmente.

Todos se riram as gargalhadas.

- Isso é tipo masoquista, não? - disse William entre as gargalhadas – Bateres-te em ti próprio. Deves ter uma enorme força, para elas ficarem assim tão vermelhas.

- Queres experimentar? – Peter ergueu o seu punho cerrado em direcção à face de William.

- Tem calma Pete. Estava só a brincar. – William baloiçou o seu guardanapo branco em sinal de rendição.

Todos se riram novamente. Peter também se riu, mas a cara doía-lhe imenso.

Um pouco mais afastados deles estavam as Marotas, que comiam alegremente o seu pequeno almoço.

- Até que tem corrido bem. O Fernando não tem notado a diferença entre os teus sapatos e os dele, não é Sky? – Helen disse, enquanto empurrava os óculos que usava para ler para mais junto dos seus olhos azuis.

- É o que parece, não é mesmo? – disse Joanne, que fazia rabiscos de jogadas de Quiddicht numa pequena folha de papel.

- Parece que ele é mais cegueta do que pensávamos! – Morgan falou com a boca tão cheia que migalhas de pão lhe sairam da boca.

- Que nojo Morgan! – Pamela fez uma expressão de nojo, mas riu-se.

- É mesmo...Que nojo. – Catarina finalmente falou, mas sem olhar para nenhuma das suas companheiras, que olharam para o mesmo ponto para onde ela olhava. Soraya tentava dar pequenas garfadas de bolo à boca de Fernando, que apesar de recusar mais de metade delas, aceitou algumas.

- Não ligues Sky. Aquela vaca será sempre uma vaca. – disse Pamela.

- Pepino que nasce torto nunca se endireita! – disse Joanne assinando com um grande J e um W por cima no canto da folha de pergaminho.

- Vamos embora. Estamos atrasadas para as aulas. – Helen disse e levantando-se pegou nos livros e dirigiu-se para as amigas. – Vêm?

- Sim. – Catarina levantou-se, pegou na sua maleta e segui atrás de Helen.

Todas as outras Marotas seguiram atrás das duas amigas, deitando um olhar enjoado a Soraya, e virando logo o olhar. Se não o tivessem feito tinham visto o olhar e o sorriso triunfante na face de Soraya e o olhar profundo de Fernando


End file.
